Only In Your Dreams
by the-shadowed-one
Summary: It's the final year at Hogwarts for Hermione Granger. When one of her friends becomes a lot less than friendly, who will she find to ease her fears? And better yet, when the war comes, whose side will they be on? HGDM, no spoilers for HBP.
1. The Dream

This isn't a whole new story, butthe first Only In Your Dreamsgot deleted, so I am reposting it with many corrections. I hope you like the new version, and there will be more info in the Authors Note.

And to everyone who never read my other story, this will start off being quite predictable, I know. But expect twists coming up in a few chapters. Besides, every story has to start off basic, right?

Enjoy!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Only In Your Dreams**

_The kitchen was far larger than anything she had seen in her life. There was a large black marble counter that curved around two of the walls, an enormous silver refrigerator stood at one end, and there was a large assortment of gleaming kitchen appliancessitting neatly onthe counter. _

_Hermione Granger stood over the stove, flipping pancakes. She felt two strong arms wrap around her waist. _

"_You know, we do have a cook to do all that," her husband, a rather attractive blonde haired man, said into her ear. _

"_I know darling," Hermione replied, turning to give the man a kiss. "But I want the kids to have a good breakfast on their first day." _

"_Speaking of the kids, where are they?" he asked. "Hailey, Adrian!" he called. _

"_Right here dad," a young girl said, as she bounced down the stairs. Her long blonde hair was swept up into a large messy bun, while other pieces hung down in front of her face. Her brilliant, chocolate brown eyes shone as she took a seat at the table. "I don't know where Adrian is though," she said, taking a bite of her pancakes. _

"_Adrian! Your breakfast is getting cold!" Hermione shouted up the stairwell. _

"_Calm down, I'm here," a boy of about fourteen said, as he walked down the stairs yawning. He wore a pair of black jeans and a t-shirt, and his silver eyes were just visible through his long, messy brown hair. "Gods Mum, you don't have to shout." _

"_Sit down," his father cut in. "And apologize to your mother." _

_-The scene changed-_

_They were standing together at Platform Nine and Three Quarters. _

"_Goodbye," Hermione called to her son and daughter as they boarded the train. "Don't forget to write to us." _

_They waved until the train whistled and slowly started to pull away, then Hermione stepped close to her husband. As they embraced, she said into his ear, "I'll really miss them." _

"_As will I," he said. "I love you." _

"_I love you too, Draco." _

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hermione's eyes fluttered open. "That was odd," she uttered under her breath. "Very, very odd." She blinked several times and then sat up to look around. She was in the Heads Compartment aboard the Hogwarts Express. She was alone, seeing as the head boy had not yet arrived.

"I wonder who Head boy is, anyway," she said aloud. She was hoping that one of her two best friends, Harry Potter and Ron Weasley, would have made Head, and she was rather disappointed when neither of them had received the letter. She hadasked both Ernie Macmillan and Justin Flinch-Fletchley when they were boarding, but neither of the had made it either.

"Maybe it's a Ravenclaw." She almost shuddered at the thought of having to share a dorm with a Slytherin. "It had better not be Malfoy, or Zabini, that's near as bad."

"Too bad, Mudblood," a voice spoke from the doorway. Draco Malfoy leaned against one side of the doorframe, his messy blonde hair not yet slicked back, casually hanging about his forehead.

_Is that Malfoy?_" Hermione wondered. _He looks almost… good. _Her eyes lingered on his well built arms, visible beneath his Dark green shirt. It took her a second to realize she was staring.

"So you're Head Boy, are you?" she asked, giving him a glare to match his own.

"Of course I am. You have a problem with it, Granger?"

"Not particualarly. Just wondering how a git like yourself would make Head Boy."

"Isn'tmy talentobvious?" Draco asked cockily, coming to sit down on the bench across Hermione. He stretched out his legs and propped his feet on Hermione's bench. She reached out and pushed them off.

"Another pair of shoes I'll have to throw away. Soiled by a Mudblood bitch."

Tears gathered in the corners of Hermione eyes, but she quickly brushed them away. "What is your bloody problem!" she shouted angrily. "What have I ever done to you!"

"I believe you were born," Draco answered, a bit taken aback at her outburst. She raised her hand and smacked him, right across the cheek. "What the Hell was that for!"

"I believe you were born," she said, as she left the compartment, slamming the door shut as she went.

Draco looked at his reflection in the window. There was a red mark on his cheek where Hermione had hit him. "Stupid, ugly Mudblood."

That was a lie. Hermione Granger may have been a Mudblood, but she wasn't stupid by any means. As for her looks… let's just say she improved over the last few months. Her curves had finally taken form, shown off well by her fitting jeans and black tank top, and her bushy hair had been tamed so it hung in long ringlets down her back.

His thoughts were interrupted by his group of Slytherin friends. Pansy Parkinson led the pack. Her long, bleached blonde hair and stunning blue eyes made her quite sought after by much of the Slytherin male population. Behind her were Blaise Zabini, Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle. Both Crabbe and Goyle had large, beefy bodies, small heads, and wore the same expression of confusion. Blaise, the second most attractive boy in Slytherin, was shorter, thinner, and had short, dark brown hair that was nearly always spiked.

"Hey Drake," Blaise said, coming in and taking a seat across from Draco. "Where's the Head girl?"

"Granger ran off somewhere, probably to go see if the train has a library," he said, laughing.

"Granger made Head?" Pansy asked, sounding put off. "Wait that means-"

"You get to share a Dorm with her!" Blaise interrupted excitedly. "I wouldn't mind being you right about now."

"And why is that?" Draco asked.

"Because, Granger got hot over the summer. And the two of you could screw around whenever you felt like it," Blaise said.

"I wouldn't play with that _trash_," Draco said.

"Say what you want Draco, but I know what you're thinking."

_Yea, I'll bet you do,_ Draco thought. _She seemed really upset when she took off. _

"Ha, you don't deny it," Blaise said triumphantly.

"Shut up," Draco said.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Okay, as I mentioned above, my story Only In Your Dreams was deleted, without warning I might add, but luckily I have all of the chapters saved on my computer. I did change around a few things, and add to the chapters, as you can see from this one.

Now, I should be updating fairly fast, I only need to upload and edit the new chapters instead of writing the whole thing.

To all my new readers, I hope you will enjoy my story. To my old readers, well, I'm back!

Review and make Emma verrry happy!

Hugs,

Emma.


	2. The Dorm and An Apology

When the train finally halted, the students eagerly poured out of the exits, many awaiting the grand feast that was waiting for them.

"Welcome!" Albus Dumbledore announced, as the students filed in and took their seats at their House tables. He waited a moment for the students to quiet down before continuing. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts. I would like to remind all students that the forest on the edge of the grounds is off limits," he said, nodding at each of the house tables in turn.

"And also," he continued, "no magic may be used in between classes. With that being said, let the feast begin!" He took his seat at the head table, as the plates in front of the students began to fill with an assortment of food.

"Hermione, are you okay?" Harry asked for the third time. He was beginning to think that something really was wrong, as Hermione kept on going silent and staring into space during he and Ron's conversations. Occasionally she would stop with her fork halfway to her mouth, pause for a moment and then keep eating.

"What?" Hermione said, snapping back into reality.

"I asked if you were okay. You keep going off into your own world." Harry told her. On the other side of the compartment, Ron nodded his head in agreement.

"I'm fine," she said. "I'm just thinking."

"About…?" Ron started.

"Nothing important. I just have a lot on my plate this year, now that I'm Head girl." Hermione couldn't hide her smile as she said this. "I'll have to organize school functions, sort out patrol hours for the prefects, and on top of that, its N.E.W.T.s year."

"Come on, 'Mione, it's the first night," Ron complained. "Are you going to start in on us already?"

"Those tests are vital, Ron. They'll decide what jobs you can have and which universities you will be accepted into. And if you don't do well on those tests-"

"You won't do well after school," Harry and Ron mocked in unison. "We know."

Hermione let out a 'humph' of annoyance, excused herself, and began to look around for Professor McGonagall. She finally spotted her by the Slytherin table, beckoning Draco Malfoy over to her.

"Oh good, Miss. Granger," McGonagall said when Hermione walked over to her. "Mr. Malfoy is here as well; I was planning on showing the two of you to your dorm. Follow me."

She led the pair out of the Great hall and up the Grand staircase. They turned down a hall and attached to the wall on the end, was a large portrait. Two people, a boy and a girl, lay in the shadow of a large tree, the girl lightly snoozing on the boys shoulder. The portrait boy looked up, and when he did it was like looking at a mirror image of Draco Malfoy, except this boy wore a casual light blue shirt and jeans instead of black school robes.

The portrait Draco tapped his sleeping counterpart, who lifted her own head to peer at the visitors. It was a mirror image of Hermione.

"I would like you to meet yourselves," McGonagall said with a slight smile. "You will be allowed to choose a password if you wish, but for now, your names are the only password these two know. If you would like to change it, both of you need to be present. You may give out the password to those that you wish to, but I warn you to do this in caution. Other than that, you will be in charge of planning school dances, and you will also need to patrol the halls once a week from eleven to one o' clock. You will assign prefects to patrol on the days you don't. Any questions?"

Draco and Hermione shook their heads. "Good, then I bid you both a good night." The professor turned and left.

"Draco Malfoy," Draco said loudly towards the portrait.

"Yes sir," the Portrait Hermione said with a wink. She curtsied, and the portrait swung open. The real Hermione and Draco stepped through.

The inside was beautiful. The walls were covered in a deep red, with a gold band around the top. The carpet was dark green, which contrasted brilliantly with the silver/gray sofas. Squishy gold pillows adorned the couches, and a large, gray stone fireplace was set into one of the walls. There was a tall door that Hermione supposed led to the main bathroom; next to that there was a tall staircase up to the bedrooms. Hermione started up these, and ventured into the door on the right, hoping it was the right one.

The walls were a delicate periwinkle in color, with a white trim around the top and base. A beautiful four-poster bed stood at one end; a large wooden armoire at the other. A fluffy white down comforter lay atop the enormous bed, and many equally fluffy pillows sat at the head. A large window adorned with long, flowing silk curtains led out to a small balcony that overlooked the quidditch field and the mountainous terrain behind it. It was the most beautiful room Hermione had ever seen, and it was all hers.

She walked back into the room to unpack, but she found that her things had already been unpacked and hung in the armoire. A small nightstand by her bed hosted a small lamp, a shelf and a drawer. Everything was exactly as she had hoped, perfect.

As if on cue, a knock sounded on the door. "Coming," Hermione called as she crossed the room.

"Evening Granger," Draco said when she opened the door.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" Hermione retorted. "I'm busy."

"And I intend to leave as soon as possible. I just thought we should set some… ground rules. Since we'll be living together and all."

"Fine. First, you never come in my room without my permission," Hermione said.

"Same for me. Second, I am allowed to bring whoever I want into the Dorm, whenever I want."

"No. I'm not being forced to listen to whatever you may be doing on the other side of that wall," Hermione said. "I'm willing to compromise though, they can stay until eleven. But, I don't want to have to deal with your group of Slytherins every time I walk out of my room."

"Fine, they'll be nice to you, I promise." Hermione rolled her eyes at this.

"Be nice to me? They've never said a remotely civil thing in their lives about me, and you're promising _nice_?"

"I'll tell them to be at least… civil towards you when they are here."

Hermione frowned at him. "Why would you do that?"

Draco looked at her curiously. "Listen Granger, we are going to have to share this dorm whether we like it or not, so why wouldn't I ask them to be civil?"

"Because you are the 'Great Draco Malfoy, King of the Slytherins and biggest ass on the face of this planet."

"Why thank you." Hermione burst out laughing.

"What the hell are you on?" she asked giggling.

"Nothing. Third-"

"We haven't established the second yet," Hermione cut in. "You can have your friends here sometimes, and I agree to be civil to them, so long as they are civil to me."

"Fair enough, but that goes for pothead and the weasel as well," Draco added.

"Agreed. And last, you have to agree to be civil to me in the future, just like you are being now." There was a long pause.

"Fine," Draco finally said. He held out his hand and Hermione shook it.

"That's settled then." He left the doorway, and Hermione closed it behind him.

_That was weird_, she thought. _Why isn't he livid at the situation? _

She shook her head as she lay down on her bed. She snuggled beneath the covers and fell asleep. It had been a long day.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alright, that was the second installment of my story. I would love it if you all would review, just so I know who is reading and if you all like the new version.

Other than that, Id like to thank the few that did review, and expect the next chapter in a couple of days!

Hugs,  
Emma


	3. Bipolar and Voices

**Chapter 3- Bipolar and Voices**

"Draco Malfoy, are you even listening to me?" asked Pansy Parkinson. They were seated at the Slytherin table for breakfast. Draco stared past her.Pansy followed his gaze and saw that he was watching the Gryffindor table. "Draco?" she said again, more loudly.

"What?" said Draco, snapping out of his trance.

"I asked if you were listening. You keep staring at the Gryffindors." Pansy said with a pout. "I'm starting to think you're ignoring me."

"I am." Draco replied with a smirk. Next to him, Blaise Zabini shook in silent laughter.

Pansy shot Blaise a nasty look before replying. "Whatever. Anyway, like I've been saying,there's going to be a party in the common room this weekend. "

"The usual," Blaise added, "Booze, girls, music, more booze…"

"Sounds lovely," Draco said sarcastically. He was looking at Goyle, who had his mouth stuffed full of eggs and other things Draco really didn't care to know the identity of. "Close your bloody mouth Goyle, you're making me sick."

"Whaa?" Food dribbled out ofGoyle's mouth and fell onto his now empty plate.

"Well, that finished up my appetite," Draco said, standing up from the table. "I'll see you guys in Potions."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hermione was sitting in the common room, reading a textbook. She heard the portrait open, and out of the corner of her eye she saw Draco come in and plop down on one of the sofas. She paid no attention and continued reading.

He sighed loudly.

She ignored him.

He sighed louder.

"Can I help you?" she said finally.

"No," he answered.

She went back to reading, but got the feeling she was being watched.

"What are you looking at?" she asked. She had looked up from her book and noticed Draco staring at her. _Kind of creepy_, she thought.

"You." he answered.

"I know that, why?"

"Because I want to."

"Well don't."

"Why not?"

"Because, it's creepy."

"How is it creepy?"

"It just is."

"If you must know, I was watching you read." Hermione looked at him surprised.

"Why?"

"Your face goes all serious when you find something interesting. I thought it was funny," Draco said with a smirk.

"So now you're making fun of me?" Hermione asked.

"No, I was just commenting on your expression."

"You're crazy," Hermione said. "You have got to be the most bipolar person I have ever known."

"What's that?" Draco asked curiously.

"Muggle term, it means you have mood swings," Hermione explained.

"I do not!" Draco argued.

"Do too. You say all these cruel things about me on the train, and then you want to make a truce. And now you are watching me. Bipolar," she pronounced the last word obnoxiously slow.

"Whatever." He felt it was useless to argue with her, mostly because she was sort of right. _What is up with me? This is G-R-A-N-G-E-R._ _I'm acting like we are friends. _

**_Well, you did agree to be civil, _**a voice inside his head said.

_But that's wayyy different than how I'm acting now. Besides, what do you know?_

**_Plenty,_** the voice said.

He finally realized what he was doing. _Now you're talking to yourself Draco. Pull yourself together. _

As Draco was wrestling with the voice in his head, Hermione found herself watching him. He seemed to be deep in thought, his eyebrows were knitted together and he was biting on his lower lip. _He's so cute,_ she thought. _Wait… this is Draco Malfoy. He isn't cute, he's a bloody git. Just forget about it, Hermione. No matter how he acts, he's still the same person on the inside. _

"Well then," Hermione said, breaking the silence. "I suppose we should get to class. I have potions next."

"Yeah, I do too." He took a last lingering look at her, and then he turned and walked away.

"Draco, Wait!" She walked over to him.

"What?" He turned to face her.

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why are you acting so different? For the past six years you've hated me," she said fiercely. Her brown eyes blazed with fury. "You wouldn't have anything to do with a Mudblood like me, and now you are nice to me? I don't buy it."

"What's there to buy? People can change Hermione."

"So now you've changed, have you? You just woke up today and decided that Muggles were no longer beneath you, and that we are equals? That impossible."

"Not entirely, I never said we were equals."

Hermione opened her mouth to say something along the lines of 'You stupid, heartless, cold, conniving bastard!', but Draco cut her off.

"What I mean is, you are much better than I am," Draco finished. Hermione stared at him, her mouth hanging open slightly. Not remotely sexy, but sort of entertaining all the while.

"So are you trying to say that you've changed? Or are you still the lying, cheating Slytherin we all know and can't stand?" Hermione said, still unsure of where this was going.

"Listen Hermione. I'm telling you the truth," he pleaded. "I have changed, and I've realized that I hate who I was."

"And I'm supposed to believe you? For all I know, this could all be some sick joke of yours."

Draco came very close to Hermione then. He opened his mouth, like he was going to say something, but he didn't say anything at all.

Instead, he took her face in his hands and kissed her. As their lips crashed together like waves on a beach, Hermione surprised him by not pulling away, and parted her lips to allow his tongue access. After a short game of tongue-war, Draco ended the kiss.

Hermione stood there, completely stunned by what had just happened. "You just kissed me," she said.

"Did I?" Draco said, being the smart-ass he normally was. "You arequite thebright one."

"Why did you do that!" Hermione demanded. "You had no right… you just… and then you… just 'pop' there it was."

"I believe that the point of a kiss," Draco said, "is to take the other person off guard, surprise them, and then see how they react."

"Oh, is it?" Hermione asked rhetorically. "Well what gave you the right-"

"Did you try and stop me?"

"Well… no, but that's beside the point."

"You're crazy, and I'm going to be late for potions," Draco said, after a quick glance at his silver wristwatch. "We'll have to continue this later." He turned and exited the portrait.

"What in the hell is he up to?" Hermione asked herself.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'_Why did I just kiss Granger?',_ Draco wondered.

'**_Because you wanted too',_** answered that little voice in his head.

_No I didn't._ Desperately seeking a reason for his absurd behavior, he thought '_Hormones. Yes, Hormones. That's it.' _

'_**You can't blame everything you do on Hormones, you know?' **_

'_It wasn't my fault, she was just standing there, looking… I don't know pretty, alright?' _

'_**See, you wanted to.' **_

'_Shut up,' _Draco told the voice.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alright, there is chapter 3 for you guys. Thank you dearly for the whopping... 5 reviews I have total at the moment. I know that sounds quite... rude, but I really do mean it.  
Please Read and Review! It takes so little, and it means so much! (My god, I sound like something embroidered on a pillow in my grandmas house, lol)

Hugs,  
Emma

And I have been sending out emails and private messages to the old readers that I had the pen-names saved for. So, if you read this and get you're panties in a bunch because I never found you, Im sorry. I did my best.


	4. Headaches and Hospital Visits

**Chapter 4- Headaches and Hospital Visits**

"You may begin to clean up your areas," Professor Snapes voice drifted through the classroom. "Fill a vile with your potion, and leave it on my desk."

Draco filled his with the bubbling concoction, and hurried to leave it on his professors desk. He chanced a glance at Hermione, just to see if she would be looking his way, but she was in conversation with Potter. He felt a slight twinge of jealousy as they left the class together, along with that dunderhead Weasley.

_Pull it together Draco, its Granger… the Mudblood, remember? _

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hermione are a hurried lunch, telling Harry and Ron that she needed to study in the Library before Transfiguration. In all truth, she was going to study, just not in the library.

"Good afternoon, Hermione," the portrait Draco greeted her as she rounded the corner.

"Hello Draco, Hermione." She smiled at them, noticing how strange it was to say hello to herself. "Hermione Granger."

The portrait swung open.

After stepping through, she immediately looked around the common room. It was empty.

_He probably wasn't seriously going to come back after Potions, he was just looking for an excuse to leave. And I fell for it… _

Hermione spotted one of her books lying across the arm of a couch. _I might as well read while I wait. _

She snuggled down in the squishy couch and opened her book to a dog-eared page.

'The Humbago bush is most commonly used for brewing potions relating to Mind Control.'

_Interesting… _She yawned. _This couch is way too comfortable. _

'It is most well known for its use in the popular "De Cerveau Esprit", which enables brewers to see into and control the mind of the drinker.'

_Oh forget it. _She closed the book and closed her eyes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_It was dusk. The suns last rays reflected off the sea, turning it from blue to a magnificent gold. She stood alone in the sand, and breathed in the salty air that surrounded her._

"_Hermione," a voice whispered._

_She turned around. Draco stood next to her, wearing a pair of black shorts and an unbuttoned white shirt that swirled around his body in the breeze. _

_She gave him a hug, pressing her cheek against his warm chest. "Isn't it beautiful?" she asked him, staring at the sunset. _

"_It is," Draco answered. "As are you." _

_As they kissed gently on the beach, the sound of the waves gently washing over the sand before they retreated back to the sea, the smell of sea-salt in the air, the warmth of their lips in the cool breeze, it was perfect. _

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hermione awoke with a pounding headache. She sat up as she realized she was on the couch in the heads common room. The suns last rays shone through the open window above the staircase. _What time is it?_ She glanced at her wristwatch.

_Its almost six! I missed two of my first classes! I'll have to go speak with the professors. _She made to jump up from the couch but a throbbing pain in her head made her sit back down. She attempted to rise again, but this time she slowly got off the couch and used the arm of it to steady herself. She walked slowly over to the bathroom door.

Hermione stepped inside the marvelous bathroom and flicked a switch on the wall. Instantly, candelabras on the walls and a large crystal and silver candle chandelier hanging from the ceiling ignited. Soft candlelight glistened off the crème and white colored stone floors. A magnificent marble countertop that matched the floors beautifully, stretched along a wall, hosting two sinks and two separate bathroom cupboards.

She walked over to her own cupboardand rummaged around until she found what she was looking for-'Harriet's Headache Cure'. She poured a small amount in to a glass and gulped it down. "Yuck," she said. The medicine tasted like cherries, rotten cherries. "Disgusting."

Well, at least her headache would be gone. At least, she hoped it would.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Draco looked over to the Gryffindor table. His eyes scanned the occupants, looking for Hermione. To his surprise, she wasn't there. _Maybe she was still asleep, I should have woken her up when I was in there before,_ he thought._ I'll check for her after dinner, _he decided as he took a bite of his mashed potatoes.

"Drake? What are you doing anyway?"

"Nothing." He stopped looking in the Gryffindors direction. "What did you say Blaise?" Draco said, still searching for Hermione.

"I asked if you were you planning on taking anyone to Hogsmeade?" Blasie said smiling at him.

"Why, were you interested?" Draco asked, looking up at Blaise with a smirk. "Sorry Blaise, but I don't go for that kind of thing."

"Not me Draco. Granger."

"What? Why would I take her?"

"Oh come on Draco," Blaise said, with a smirk of his own. "You can't keep your eyes off of her, can you?"

"I don't know what you are talking about," Draco said, trying not to smile or laugh. He failed.

"There you go. I can't really blame you."

"What are you talking about?"

"Like I said before, the summer has been good for her," Blaise replied with a grin.

"Blaise," Draco started.

"What? It's not like she could keep her eyes off of you either. You should of seen her at breakfast, it was like her eyes were glued to you."

"Really?"

"Yeah, she'd take a bite and then stare at you. It was sort of funny actually."

"Whatever. Listen, I'd love to finish this conversation, but I have to go study."

"Sure you do. You're probably going to go snog Granger now, huh?"

Draco walked swiftly away from the Slytherin table. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Blaise flip him off under the table. He grinned, then turned and walked away.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Draco hurried up the stairs and down the Hallway to the common room. Once there, he said his name to himself, and opened the door. To his surprise, he didn't see Hermione.

"Hermione," he called. "Are you in here?" There was no reply, so Draco walked up the stairs to Hermione's bedroom. He knocked softly on the door.

"Hermione?" he whispered, as he opened the door slowly. The curtains were drawn, and the room was dark. "Hermione?" he whispered again.

A dark figure on the bed moved slightly. He approached the bed, only to see Hermione lying there, fast asleep.

He smiled as he walked closer to the bed. He had to stifle a laugh when he saw Hermione lying there. Her hair was swept over half of her face, and when she breathed in and out, it would flutter over her nose.

"Draco?" Hermione said sleepily, cocking one eye open. "Is that you?"

"Yeah, I didn't mean to wake you."

"Its okay, I've been asleep all afternoon." She drowsily got to her feet and yawned, her arms stretched over her head.

"I wanted to wake you up when I came in the common room earlier, but I didn't want too."

"Why not?"

"I don't know." He shrugged.

"Draco Malfoy, I think you are going soft!" she said with a grin.

"What? No I'm not!"

"Sure you aren't," Hermione said as she rolled her eyes.

Draco walked over to where she was standing. "You know what?"

A smile came over her face. "What?"

"That wasn't very nice."

"Oh well, I'm soo sorry."

"You should be."

"And why is that?"

"Because, quite frankly, I said so."

"Well, if that's the case-" She stopped talking.

"Are you alright?" Draco asked. Hermione's expression changed, her face became rigid. "Granger?"

Her body went limp, he could see how her muscles relaxed and her eyes slipped out of focus. He reached out to catch her before she tumbled off the bed. "Granger!"

He scooped her up and ran as fast as he could, out of the Common Room and to the Hospital Wing.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Madam Pomfrey!" Draco yelled as he skidded to a halt in the Hospital wing.

"Mr. Malfoy, what do you mean by coming in here, screaming? I have patients who are trying to rest," Madam Pomfrey said, bending over a stiff body on one of the beds.

She looked up from Neville Longbottom, who had somehow managed to blow up his cauldron in Potions again. This resulted in him being completely covered in Sleeping Draught. "Then again, Neville will be asleep for days due to his little accident."

"Madam Pomfrey, its Granger. She fainted."

She hurried over to him. "Lay her down," she ordered.

Draco complied and laid Hermione gently on the nearest bed.

"What exactly happened, Mr. Malfoy?" Madam Pomfrey asked, bending over to examine Hermione.

Draco explained what had happened, and how Hermione had just fainted out of nowhere.

"Were you aware that Miss. Granger was under any extra stress lately?" Madam Pomfrey asked.

"Stand back," she ordered as she raised her wand.

"What are you going to do?"

"Revive her. Now move."

She pointed her wand at Hermione's chest and a shower of water issued out of the tip of it. Hermione opened her eyes sputtering, but the water had soaked neither her pillow nor her clothes.

"What happened? Where am I?" Hermione asked between coughs.

"How do you feel?" Madam Pomfrey asked, peering closer at her.

"Fine," Hermione said impatiently. "What happened?"

"You fainted," Draco replied.

"I what?"

"Fainted."

"Have you been under stress lately?" Madam Pomfrey interrupted.

_Let's think, have I been under stress? I'm taking almost every class again this year, I've already missed two of the three classes I had today, and I'm having weird dreams, _she thought.

"Not really," she lied.

Madam Pomfrey looked at her strangely. "Well, what were you doing when you passed out?"

"She was talking to me," Draco put in.

"I believe I asked Miss. Granger." Madam Pomfrey threw Draco a stern look. "And if you can't keep quiet you can leave."

"I was just answering your question," Draco argued. "Since when is that a crime?" he added quietly.

"Out!" Madam Pomfrey ordered. "Miss. Granger will need rest, and I don't think she can get that properly with you here." She gave him a push towards the door.

"Fine, I'll go. Bye Granger," Draco said. He walked out of the double doors with hardly a backwards glance.

Hermione was disappointed to see him leave.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Okay, thatt is it for chapter 4. Chapter is on its way, as soon as I figure out where I am in the story. lol, I am a verryy disorganized writer. Anyway, the next installment should be up in about two days, maybe sooner depending on the amount of reviews I recieve.

Thanks tothe few of you who have actually reviewed, keep 'em coming!

Hugs,  
Emma


	5. Hogsmeade? and Too Much Butterbeer

**Chapter 5- Out of the Hospital and Too Much Butterbeer**

"_Granger, will you go to Hogsmeade with me?" _

Even in his head it sounded stupid.

_**Well, I don't personallysuggest calling her 'Granger' when you ask her. **_

_What else am I going to call her? It's her name. _

**_Her name is 'Hermione'. Say it with me now, Her-Mio-ne. _**

_I know how to pronounce her name, thanks. _

_**Well then, stop calling her 'Granger'. **_

_I give up. _

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Granger?"

Hermione looked up from her book, Common MagicalMisconceptions, and saw Draco Malfoy's head sticking through the Hospital Wing door.

"Hi Malfoy," Hermione said brightly. She was feeling better, her headache was gone and Madam Pomfrey had told her never to take that horrible 'Headache Cure' again. The only bad thing was that the nursehadbeenmaking her stay lying down for the past two days.

"You know this weekend is a Hogsmeade weekend, right?" Draco asked. _Why am I so bloody nervous, I've never been nervous around a girl? _

"Yeah, I know." Hermione looked at him, studying his expression. _What is he doing?_ _He couldn't be going to…_

"Hermione…will you go to Hogsmeade with me?" Draco asked very quickly, but not so quick that Hermione didn't know what he said.

"Why?"

Draco stared. No one had ever asked him 'why' after he asked them on a date. Usually they said 'YES!' and then a snogging session followed shortly afterward. "Well… because I asked you and you were probably going to go anyway.." he trailed off.

"I _was_ planning to go, but I meant why are you asking me?" Hermione wasn't letting her guard down just yet.

"Because I wanted to go with you," Draco said, wondering if this was all a mistake in the first place.

"You did?"

"Yeah…why?" _God… this is weird…_

"Because the past two days have been the strangest act you've ever put on. You freak out at me on the train, then we got to the common room and you're nice, and then yesterday you kissed me…" Hermione trailed off. "I don't know if I believe you."

"Gods Hermione, you have to make everything difficult, don't you?" Draco asked.

"I do not make everything difficult! I just was thinking…You just called me Hermione?" she asked in amazement.

"Yes, I did, and yes, you do! You can't just say yes to me, you have to overanalyze everything!"

"Well, forgive me for not wanting to get hurt!"

"I'm not going to hurt you," Draco snapped, "It's a bloody trip into the village, alright?"

Hermione glared at him.

"Well it is. What do you think I'm going to do to you, Hogsmeade's like five minutes from the castle!"

"Fine, I'll go if you'll shut up about it!" Hermione finally said.

"Well, if that's going to be your attitude about it-"

"And if it is?" Hermione glared dangerously at him.

"You are impossible!" Draco shouted, earning him a disapproving glare from the nurse as she rounded the corner. "You can't even accept when someone is trying to nice to you," he said more quietly.

"I can accept you being nice just fine," Hermione argued. "I just don't trust you."

"What am I going to have to do so you'll trust me?"

Hermione thought for a minute.

"Stop calling me Granger," she said, "permanently," she added when Draco opened his mouth. "And stop thinking that everyone is below you because they aren't 'Pureblood'."

"And," she added, "You would have to be nice to me, actually nice, not because you want something, but because you actually have changed into something that is worth having a conversation and maybe a friendship with."

Draco stared at her. "Well," he finally said, "It sounds like you've thinking about that for a while now."

"Not really, it just seemed an appropriate answer to the question."

"So, is that a yes to Saturday?"

"You are horrible," Hermione said, cracking a smile.

"So, is that a no?"

"Well…" Hermione said, drawing her answer out for effect, "I suppose that's a yes."

"Okay then," Draco said happy that he had won the argument. He stood up and looked around, not sure of what to do next.

"So, I'll see you later," Draco said, as he sped out the door.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hermione spent the rest of that day thinking of Draco.

_He's so… bloody confusing... but he's being really nice… and he just asked me out? That boy is on something. _

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Madam Pomfrey gave Hermione a chance to leave the hospital that Friday. She had Hermione walk across the room without falling, in order to leave. Hermione managed, even though her legs were shaking from being stuck on a hospital bed for two days.

It was way past lunchtime, Hermione guessed it was around three. "I'll just go upstairs then," she decided.

On her way upstairs to the common room, she ran into Ginny Weasley. "Hey Gin," she greeted her friend.

"Hey 'Mione, where've you been the last few days? I've hardly seen you since school started."

"Sorry about that, I've been busy." She proceeded to tell Ginny about the last few days, and how strange Malfoy was acting.

"Isn't it obvious?" Ginny asked with a smile on her face. When Hermione didn't answer, she answered for her. "He likes you."

"No, he doesn't," Hermione argued. "He's a Malfoy."

"Hermione, he's being nice to you, he helped you when you were sick, and he asked you out. He likes you."

"You think?" Hermione asked, half-hoping to hear her say it again.

"Duh," Ginny said.

"Hey, do you want to come back to our common room tonight? We could invite Lavender and Parvati, and have a sort of party, like a girls night thing?"

"Sure, Hermione, that's sounds great."

"Okay, come over around… six, okay? It's the portrait with me and Draco in it, and the password is my full name."

"Alright, no problem. We could go into Hogsmeade tomorrow if you want, maybe you and Draco could have a drink in the Three Broomsticks with us?"

"Sounds good, I'll see you tonight, okay?"

"Bye Hermione."

"Bye Ginny."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hermione entered the common room nearly an hour after talking to Ginny. She had gone to all of her teachers offices to deliver her late work, and she had to either wait for them to return, or track them down. She didn't want to just leave her work on their desk.

Draco was relaxing on a couch, his legs stretched out over one of the arms. He sat up when Hermione entered.

"I'm back," Hermione announced.

"That's good. What was wrong with you anyway?" Draco asked.

"I'm not too sure," Hermione said, seating herself next to Draco. "Madam Pomfrey said it may have been stress or exhaustion."

"Oh," Draco said.

"I almost forgot, I told Ginny that she could come over tonight, along with Lavender and Parvati."

"When is that?"

"Around Seven. Right after Dinner, is that alright?" Hermione asked.

"Fine with me."

"Good…well… I'll be upstairs if you need me." He nodded and Hermione went upstairs.

She had gone to her room, expecting to clean up for the party that night. Nothing in her room was touched or out of place. She sighed happily and raised her wand.

Three squishy sleeping bags appeared in one corner, neatly stacked one on top of the other. She conjured up a small table and arranged chips and Butterbeer on top.

"Perfect," she said, as she yawned. "I can't be tired already." Her eyes fell on the stack of Butterbeer. "Maybe just one…"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ginny, Lavender, and Parvati arrived in front of a magnificent portrait featuring Hermione and Draco at exactly six 'o three. The all cracked smiles when they saw the portrait people holding hands and giggling in the shade of a tree. The portrait Hermione lightly kissed the nose of the portrait Draco, and Ginny had to clear her throat to get their attention.

"Can we help you ladies?" the portrait Draco asked with a small wink.

"We're here to see Hermione," Ginny said.

"Password?" asked the portrait Hermione a little demandingly, a bit jealous that Draco winked at the redhead.

"Hermione Granger."

The portrait opened, and the three girls stepped inside.

"Hi Draco," said Parvati, blushing slightly. Draco stood up from the couch.

"Evening ladies," he greeted them, instantly reminding Ginny of the portrait. "Hermione is in her room. Up the stairs on the right."

"Thanks Draco."

They walked upstairs and heard giggling from inside the door. Lavender pushed it open.

Hermione was lying on the floor, staring up at the ceiling, and cracking up at absolutely nothing. Several opened Butterbeer bottles lay around her.

"Umm… Hermione?" Ginny asked, setting her bag down on the floor.

"Heellllooo Ginnnnnny," Hermione said. "Ha! That sounded funny!"

"How many butterbeers did you have, exactly?" Parvati asked.

"Like four… maybe five… okay, six tops. Ha! Tops!" Hermione giggled again. She rolled over and hit her nightstand, making her lamp fall off.

"She's nuts," Lavender whispered.

"No, she's just had way to much Butterbeer," Ginny answered.

"Here Parvati, Lavender," Hermione said, standing and getting a few more bottles. "Have some, they're lovely."

"Thanks Hermione." The uncorked their bottles and took a few sips.

"And you, Ginny." Hermione handed her a bottle as well.

Within fifteen minutes,all fourgirlswere all rolling on the floor, laughing their asses off at nothing in particular.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Draco jumped as he heard a crash from upstairs, followed by giggling. He made to stand up, but thought better of it and sat back down.

"They're crazy," he said to himself. "Absolutely out of their bloody minds."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yay! Chapter five is up! And you all should leave me a review, just because I know you're nice like that.

Hugs,  
Emma


	6. Cheers and I Don't Know

Hermione awoke around nine the next morning. She glanced down at the floor, where Parvati and Lavender still lay, fast asleep. Ginny however, was already awake and digging through Hermione's closet. A small pile of her own clothes lay at her feet.

"Umm, Ginny?" Hermione asked.

"Oh good, you're awake," Ginny said, stepping over the other girls and hopping up next to Hermione on the bed.

"What are you doing?" Hermione asked.

"Picking out what you are going to wear," Ginny answered. "Here, put these on." She held up a lower-cut white tank top and a pair of tight, black stretch jeans.

"I can't wear that," Hermione said.

"Why not," Ginny asked. "You want to look good for Draco, don't you?" She smiled at Hermione.

Hermione thought about this. Sure, she wanted to look good, but…

"Just put it on," Ginny said, handing Hermione the clothes.

"Fine," Hermione said, pulling off her pajama top and putting the tank top on. She took off her bottoms, slipped the jeans over her legs, and fastened them around her hips.

She looked in her mirror.

The shirt stopped about an inch short of her jeans, which fit tightly around her hips. The outfit showed off her thin figure, but Hermione wasn't sure if the outfit was too revealing for her liking.

"Ooh, Hermione," Ginny exclaimed loudly. "You look good."

"She looks amazing," said Parvati, sitting up and stretching.

"More like fantastic," Lavender corrected, now awake as well. "I've never seen you wear anything remotelyclose tothat."

"No one has," said Parvati. "You should dress like that more often."

"When are weheading offfor Hogsmeade?" Lavender asked.

"Well, actually Hermione here won't be joining us," Ginny smiled. "She has a date."

"What!" Lavender and Parvati exclaimed in unison. "With who?"

Hermione blushed. "Umm… Draco Malfoy," she said quietly.

"Who?" Parvarti asked, now very interested in this mystery person.

"Draco Malfoy," Hermione said. The two girls gasped.

"You are going with _him_!"

"He asked you on a date!"

"No wonder you wanted to look so good!"

"I'm jealous!"

"Oh my god, I wish I could hate you!"

"You guys," Hermione said, trying to stop her face from getting redder.

"Shut up, Mione," Ginny smiled. "You know you like the attention."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ginny and the other girls left about a half hour later, giving Hermione a few minutes to sit and wonder what she should do next. The girls had applied a small bit of makeup to Hermione's face, just brown eyeshadow and a pink lip gloss, and they also picked out a black zip up jacket to cover Hermione's shoulders. She put this jacketon and sat on her bed to wait. She hoped Draco would be ready to leave soon.

A couple minutes later, a knock sounded on her door. She eagerly hopped up off the bed, and proceeded to open it. Draco stood before her, looking absolutely gorgeous in a black button up shirt andplain blackjeans.

"Hey, are you ready?" he asked, shifting his weight to his other foot.

"Yeah." An awkward silence followed.

"Shall we head off?" Draco said, breaking the silence. He offered his arm to Hermione, who took it, trying her best not to blush.

Draco saw her blushing, and stifled a smile. _She's more nervous than I am,_ he thought happily.

_**This is a good thing why? Do you want her to be nervous around you? **_

_Not particularly. _

They walked through the castle's courtyard, crunching through piles of golden leaves that were scattered on the ground.

"So," Hermione said, trying to start up a conversation.

"So…"

"How are you?"

"Good. You?"

"Fine. Where do you want to go in Hogsmeade?" Hermione asked.

"Well, we could go to the Three Broomsticks for a drink, if you wanted."

"That sounds lovely," Hermione said, holding Draco's arm tighter.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The bar was packed with people, all trying to escape the bitter winds outside. Draco pushed a path through the crowd, allowing Hermione to get through without much difficulty. They finally spotted an empty table in the far back of the bar.

Draco pulled out a stool for Hermione, used a spell to clean up the spilled Butterbeer from the previous table occupants, and sat down across from her.

Madam Rosmerta moved to their table fairly quickly for the amount of people she had to serve. "What can I get you, dears?"

"Red Current Rum for me," Draco said. "Hermione?"

"I'll have a cherry syrup and soda," Hermione said, remembering vaguely her Butterbeer-induced outburst the previous night.

"With ice?" Rosmerta asked.

"Please." Rosmerta left to get their order.

"What did Pothead and Weasel think of you coming with me?" Draco asked, as he watched said pair enter the bar door.

"Well, they never asked, so I didn't tell them," Hermione asked truthfully.

"I see," Draco said, as the famous pair looked to his table with disgust, and then surprise when he saw who Draco was seated with.

"Hermione, what are you doing here?" Harry asked when they came over.

"What is _he_ doing here?" Ron said, pointing rudely at Draco.

"I am waiting for my drink, Harry," Hermione asked, trying to ignore Ron's question.

"And I am on a date, Weasel," Draco said, enjoying the effect this had on Ron's expression. "Have you met Hermione? Weasel, Hermione. Hermione, Weasel."

"Draco please," Hermione said firmly. "And you too Ron."

"Me?" Ron said loudly. "What am I doing wrong?"

"Well, what am I doing wrong?" Hermione said. "Don't you dareshout at me Ronald Weasley."

"She called you Ronald. Watch out," Draco said under his breath.

"Draco!" Hermione said, more forcefully this time. He rolled his eyes.

"I wasn'tyelling at you!" Ron shouted.

"Yes, you were! Stop it!"

"Well, you're on a date with him!"

"Hey, what's wrong with me?"

"Calm down, you guys."

"Shut up, Harry!"

"Yeah Pothead, shut up!"

"Draco!"

"Yes?"

"Stop it!"

"Yeah Malfoy, stay out of this!"

"Weasel, I'm warning you."

"Ooh, what are you going to do to me?"

"You don't want to find out."

"That's it!" Hermione shouted. "Ron, you and Harry are going to leave. I'll talk to you guys later."

"Yeah, bye," Draco added.

"And you," Hermione said, turning to Draco.

"What about me?"

"Be quiet."

"Yes Ma'm."

"Please," Hermione said, looking to Harry for help. "You guys just go, and I'll talk to you tonight. Okay?" Harry nodded and pulled Ron away.

"Well," Draco said, sitting back down on his stool. "That was fun."

"No, it was not," Hermione argued.

"Say what you want. I think Weasel deserved nothing less than you yelling at him."

"I yelled at you too," Hermione pointed out.

"So?"

"Never mind." Hermione sighed.

"Here's the drinks," Draco said, as Rosmerta set down two tall glasses.

"Cheers," he said, as he raised his glass.

"Cheers," Hermione said back, as she clinked her glass with his.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After Hermione had wandered through countless shops with Draco, they returned to castle, just before dinner. She left Draco at the entrance to the Common Room, and proceeded upstairs to the portrait of a very large woman wearing a bright pink dress.

"Why, good evening Miss. Granger," the Fat lady replied when she saw Hermione.

"Hi, can you let me inside?" Hermione asked.

"You don't know the password?"

"No."

"Do you have your heads badge?"

"Here." Hermione pulled the shining badge out of her pocket and showed it to the portrait.

"Very well then." The portrait swung open.

Hermione stepped through and spotted Harry and Ron sitting on one of the couches with Ginny.

"Hi 'Mione," Harry greeted her. She nodded at him, but turned her attention to Ron.

"Ron?"

He ignored her.

"Ronald Weasley," Hermione said, quietly but forcefully.

"What do you want?"

"Ron, please. This is why I didn't say anything to you, I knew you act exactly like this!"

"Well, I'm sorry, it just isn't every day you see your best friend prancing around Hogsmeade,drooling over somecomplete idiot!"

"Prancing! I don't prance around, Ronald! And Draco isn't an idiot!"

"Yes, he is!"

"No he isn't! You're being the idiot!"

"Oh, so now I'm an idiot!" Ron glared at her. "Well, I'm sorry I'm not an insufferable know-it-all like some people I know!" he said, mimicking something Snape had once said to Hermione.

"Is that how you feel! Then forget it, I'm done! Goodbye Ronald!" She ran from the room, slamming the portrait shut behind her.

"Hey!" the Fat Lady cried after Hermione.

She didn't even care. She stalked into the Common Room and up to her room, and slammed the door.

Draco, who was sitting on the couch, witnessed the blur that was Hermione shoot past him, and slam her bedroom door. He hopped up off the couch, and went upstairs.

"Hermione?" he asked, as he knocked on the door. There was no answer, so he just opened it.

Hermione was sprawled across the bed, her head buried in a pillow. Draco guessed she was crying, even if she wasn't making noise.

"What happened?" Draco asked.

She sat up, her hair all over the place and the few tears that hadn't been absorbed by the pillow, still on her cheeks. "Ron is an idiot!" she cried.

"That's all? I thought it was something serious or new, or something."

"This is something serious!"

"Ah, but it isn't new?"

Hermione looked at him, before cracking a smile. "He isn't dumb, Draco, he's just not book-smart."

"Did books influence the outburst today? Didn't think so," he added when Hermione shook her head.

"He yelled at me," she said. "And I didn't do anything."

"See, he is an idiot." Draco came and sat down on her bed.

"Draco, don't say that," Hermione scolded playfully.

"Why not?"

"I don't know," Hermione answered truthfully.

"Bloody Hell, have I really just found out something that Hermione Granger _doesn't know_!" Draco mimicked surprise.

"Perhaps…"

"Ha! I knew it!"

"Knew what?" Hermione asked, looking for the answer that she knew he'd give.

"I don't know."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter six is finished, finito, done! Sorry this one took a bit to post, I was restricted from the computer for two days because I didn't do chores or something. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed Hermiones trip to Hogsmeade with Draco, and also the fightbetwen her and Ron. Just a heads up for the new readers out there, I personally don't like Ron, so this isn't going to be a fic where it makes him look too good.

Okay, well I hope you liked. And everyone reading, please review! I recieved like 4 reviews on the last chapter, and to those 4, I do thank you. I happen to know there are at least ten people who get alerts so far, so everyone, please review! Thank you!

Hugs,  
Emma


	7. Yes' and 'Fair Enough'

Just a quick notice- You can now find my story on the 10,000 word list. Go me!

On with the story-

**Chapter 7- "Yes" and "Fair Enough"**

When Hermione showed up at the breakfast table on Monday morning, Ron did not look or speak to her at all. Several other students gave them strange looks. Why were one of the closest pairs in the school suddenly not talking?

Ron would stop eating to cast a glare at Malfoy, who was eating with his usual group of cronies. "Damn him," he said to himself, stabbing his sausage with his fork. "That stupid, lying, cheating, git." With each word he gave his sausage another stab.

"Ron," Ginny whispered. "I think its dead." She pointed at his sausage. It was now in pieces.

He glared at it, as though his anger was at the sausage instead of Hermione and Malfoy.

He looked up from his plate to see Draco smile in Hermione's direction, and see her return the smile. He shoved his plate back, and stalked angrily from the Hall.

"How can he still be mad at me?" Hermione asked Harry.

He sighed. "Isn't that obvious?"

She stared blankly at him. "Ron has liked you forever," Harry said, dropping his voice to a whisper.

"Well, even that is no reason to act like he is," Hermione said, beginning to feel guilty for how she acted.

"I know that," Harry said. "But when has Ron ever been reasonable?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ron brushed his eyes as he rushed up the stairs. _Don't you dare start crying Ron, it isn't worth it! _

"Awww," a group of Slytherins mocked. "Did the weasel get his feelings hurt?"

He shoved past them.

Ron entered the common room and entered his dormitory. He flopped down on his bed.

_How could Hermione do this to me! She left me for Malfoy! Malfoy's just using her. I'll make her see that he's using her, I have to. I'll make her see that I'm the one for her. Not Malfoy, me. She will realize he's no good, and then I'll have her. _

_Hermione and Ron. I like the sound of that._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When the morning classes were over, Hermione approached Ron. "Ron, I need to talk to you."

"So talk," Ron said.

"Come on Ron. Can't you at least try to be nice?"

"Afraid not."

"Why won't you grow up, Ronald!" Hermione said, raising her voice.

"Why don't you!" Ron shot back. "You're the one who still thinks Malfoy has changed."

"How do you know he hasn't?"

"He is using you Hermione, why don't you see that?"

"Maybe he isn't, maybe he has changed."

"Maybe he hasn't," Ron said.

"People change."

"No they don't."

"Well, you certainly did. You went from being my friend, to being the biggest idiot I've ever met!" Hermione shouted, as she shoved Ron away from her and hurried back to the common room.

"Same for you," Ron yelled after her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"How dare he talk to me like that!" Hermione yelled as she slammed her bedroom door behind her. "Acting like its all _my_ fault!"

Someone knocked on her door. "Go away!" she yelled.

"No thanks," Draco said as he opened the door. "What happened?"

"Nothing."

"Liar. It's Weasel, isn't it?"

She sighed. "Basically."

"Tell him to fuck himself."

"I'm not going to say that, Draco," Hermione said.

"And why is that?" Draco asked.

"Because, he's still my friend."

"You have a strange definition of friend," Draco pointed out. "If he has a problem with us, he really should fuck himself."

"With us?" Hermione asked. _What is he getting at?_

"Yeah, you and me…us?... ringing any bells?" Draco asked.

"There's an 'us'?" Hermione asked.

"Yes." Draco took in a breath. "Listen to me, I like you. I'm not quite sure why, but I can't get you out of my head. Damn it Hermione, I want to be with you."

Hermione's eyes widened. "What was that?"

"I…Like…You," he said, almost annoyingly slow.

"Really?"

"Yeah, why else would I have asked you on a date?" Draco asked.

"I don't know, because you enjoy messing with my head?"

"True, but not today."

"I like you too," Hermione said, blushing.

"Good."

"So, what ever will we do about this dilemma we have in front of us?"

"I'm not sure, but I have an idea," Draco said.

"Do tell, Draco." Hermione smiled.

"Wanna go out?"

"Oh, how romantic." She rolled her eyes.

"Was that a yes?"

"Draco Malfoy," Hermione stared at him. "Yes."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Word about Draco and Hermione spread around the castle like wildfire. It wasn't quite sure how, being no one was present when Draco asked her, but even so at least three/fourths of the school knew by dinner.

Ron, of course, had heard Parvati telling Lavender about it, and was none too pleased about the situation. He refused to come down to dinner, instead asking Harry to bring up a plate of food for him.

"Why don't you just go down andtalk to her?" Harry suggested. "It has to be better than just sitting up here by yourself."

"You don't know what its like," Ron said. "You could have any girl that you wanted to, you're the great Harry Potter." He scoffed.

"Don't take this out on me Ron, I didn't do anything to you."

"Oh yes, that's right, the Boy Who Lived wouldn't ever do anything wrong."

"Get your own damn food, then," Harry said as he left for dinner.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Oh my god! Look, Look!" came the whispers as Hermione entered the Great hall with Draco by her side.

"Did you hear?"

"The Mudblood is dating Draco?"

"Gryffindor Bookworm and Slytherin Sex God?"

"Now there's an interesting pair."

"I give them two weeks, tops."

"I give them four days."

"Hell, I give them until tonight."

"Umm, I'll see you later, okay?" Hermione asked nervously.

"Right."

They spilt and Hermione headed to her own table. "Hey guys," she said as she sat down with Harry, Ginny, Seamus, and Dean.

"So, are the rumors true?" Ginny started in.

"About..?" asked Hermione, pretending not to know.

Ginny looked at her pointedly, and then gestured with her hand towards the Slytherin table. "Oh," Hermione said.

"Alright, fine, the two of us," she stopped. "Can I help you all with something?" she said to the many interested faces leaning towards her table for clarification. "My God," she said to herself.

"Anyway," she continued to her friends, "Yeah, we're going out. But keep it quiet okay, I don't want everyone to know."

"Hermione," Harry said with a smile. "Do you see that kid over there?" He pointed to a thin Hufflepuff with thick rimmed glasses and a bowl-haircut. He was sitting all by himself with his nose stuck in a thick, black book. "I think that may be the only kid in the school who doesn't already know."

They all laughed. "That's horrible," Hermione said, giving Harry a light swat on the arm.

"But, it's true," Dean put in.

"Definitely," said Seamus.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So, I take it that Potty and the Weasel didn't take our news well," Draco asked, when Hermione entered the common room after dinner.

"Not really," she sighed. "Harry didn't mind too much, but Ron wasn't even there to hear it from me."

"I figured that he wouldn't be. But Weaslette didn't seem too upset."

"Can't you call my friends by their names? Not Potty, Weasel, or Weaslette for that matter."

"Touchy, touchy." Draco smirked.

"Shut up." She walked over and sat on one of the armchairs.

"Make me. I was only kidding," he added as Hermione threw a pillow at him.

"Draco, you know that you are an insensitive git, don't you?"

He walked over and sat next to her, on the arm of the chair.

"And you know you are a picky bookworm, right?"

She thwacked him hard on the head.

"Oww, what was that for?"

"For being a git and for calling me a bookworm."

"You started it."

"I did not. I only corrected you."

"Hey, I only came in here to see if you were okay. I didn't ask to be insulted."

"Too bad."

"I'll be going then." He turned to go.

"Draco," she called.

"What?"

"Come here."

He walked over to her and she kissed him, hard on the lips.

"Does that make up for me calling you a git?" she asked.

"If I say no, will you kiss me again?" he said, a playful smile on his lips.

"No, but if you say yes I won't hit you again."

"Fair enough."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I hope you've enjoyed chapter... seven? Yeah, seven. Anyway, this chapter I had done in about a day, but I upoaded it and left it there, in an attempt to eecieve more reviews. This means that the next chapter should be up soon as well, because I've had almost twice as long to write it. So, all in all, its a good thing.

A special thanks to maddudewalking, because they are one of the few who have reviwed on nearly every chapter! You get two cookies!

To everyone else, I'd like to thank you too, because it's your reviews that keep me going! You all get virtual cookies! -passes tin of cookies around-

Hugs,  
Emma


	8. Hot Baths and Bubble Beards

**Chapter 8- Hot Baths and Bubble Beards**

Draco woke with a start. _Bloody Hell,_ he thought. The bright sunlight streamed in from a window over his head. The room he was in was blue with white border, and he was layingatop a very fluffy blanket. _Where am I?_ He vaguely remembered laying on the couch with Hermione last night, and then walking with her to her room. He thought he remembered going upstairs to his bedroom. _I suppose I never quite made it there. _

He looked around and saw that he was laying next to Hermione. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close to his body.

Her eyes fluttered open. "Draco?"

"Good morning."

"What are you doing in here?"

"Not quite sure. I suppose I just fell asleep in here when we went to bed."

"Oh," she said. "What time is it?"

"I don't know, probably time for you to get up."

"You're in bed too, Draco," Hermione said.

"Yes, but only because I was waiting for you to get up," he grinned.

"Fine I'm up." She sat up. "Now you get up."

"I'm going."

He sat up and wrapped a blanket around his waist before hopping out of bed. Just as fast, he jumped back into bed. "Holy shit!" He smirked.

"What are you doing?" Hermione asked.

"The floor isbloody cold. Can't we just stay here?" he asked with a smile.

"Sorry, but no. I have to get dressed."

"Please, can't we?" He stuck out his lower lip.

"No, I'm getting up."

"Go ahead." He laid back on the pillow and propped his feet up. "Well?"

"Apparently reverse psychology won't work on you, huh?" Hermione said.

"What's that?"

"Never mind." She got up and began looking through her closet for something to wear. "Now, I'm going to change. You can either go and get dressed, or you can stay here while I go to the bathroom to change."

"What, I can't watch?" Draco asked.

"No, now go away," she smiled.

He grinned and climbed off the bed. "Well, in that case, I'm leaving."

"Go ahead," she called, mocking him. "If you hurry, I might wait for you."

He left her room and closing the door behind him, entered his own. He strode over to his dresser and yanked out his clothes.

He had just pulled his dark green shirt over his head when he heard a knock at his door. He walked over to the door, and pulled it open.

"Wow Hermione. You look great."

Hermione had her robes unbuttoned, so a pair of dark blue jeans and a light pink wife-beater were visible beneath them.

She smiled shyly. "Thanks."

He stared at her for another few seconds, then took her hand. "Shall we go to breakfast?" he asked.

"Sure." She smiled.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Over the next two weeks, Hermione began to learn that there was more to Draco than most people saw. Sure, he was a cocky bastard when he felt like it, but when he was around Hermione, which was most often not with others, he was different. He never called her Mudblood, or even Granger. He was sweeter to her, he always opened doors for her, and they spent hours, lying under a tree in the courtyard, or sitting on the couch, just being together. She asked him questions about everything, and to her it seemed he gave his answers truthfully.

"Pansy?" Draco said one afternoon when they were lying on the couch. "She's alright. She can be pretty cool sometimes, so long as you keep her away from the Firewhiskey," he warned, making Hermione smile.

"So, you two have never… you know," Hermione asked.

"Once," Draco answered. "But only once, and it was awkward because we were close."

"How many times have you with other people?" Hermione asked. She knew it was strange to ask, but she was curious about just how much the Slytherin Sex God actually had sex.

"Plenty? I don't know," Draco answered. "It isn't really a number I keep track of. Why do you want to know?"

"Just wondering," Hermione answered.

It was on another of these evenings, the brisk October temperature sending shills through the castle, that Hermione could be found, snuggled up in a blanket by the fire. Draco was seated a bit away from her, leaning against a chair with text-books all around him.

"Damn McGonagall," Draco said, flipping through a book. "She gives us all this work, and a day to finish it all."

"How much left?" Hermione asked.

"Like eight inches," Draco complained. "This is pointless, when are we ever going to need to transfigure a cow into a piece of toast?"

"Maybe if you're a hungry farmer?" Hermione suggested.

"That isn't funny," Draco said. "How in the helldid you finish?"

"I went to the library at lunch."

"Bookworm," Draco muttered.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me," Draco said. "Hermione Granger, you are a bookworm."

"I am not," Hermione protested. "Just because I study hard and get good grades-"

"You skived off lunch to do research, who does that?"

"Me."

"I've noticed."

"Well, I don't have to sit here and listen to this," Hermione said, standing up. "I'm going to take a hot bath."

"You want company?" Draco called hopefully.

She either didn't hear or didn't bother to answer.

Hermione entered the bathroom and flicked the switch. As the room filled with candlelight, she went over to the large bathtub in the center of the room, and turned on the tap. Hot water gushed out of it, filling the tub.

She slipped out of her pajama pants and tank top and, turning off the tap as the bath was now full, slipped into the water.

She sighed happily as the hot water engulfed her body. Seizing a loofah and some soap that smelled of raspberries, from a table next to the tub, she began to wash her body.

When she was finished, she rinsed herself off. Then, standing up and wrappinga towelaround her body, she climbed out of the tub, only to slip on a puddle of water and fall back into the full tub of water.

"Damn it!" she screamed in surprise.

Draco heard her scream and rushed in the bathroom. Upon seeing the sight of Hermione in the bath with a look of surprise on her face, and water and bubbles splashed everywhere, began to laugh.

"It isn't funny," Hermione said, with a glare. "Help me."

Draco was careful not to slip as he walked over to the tub, and took Hermione's hand.

"Thank you," she said after Draco had helped her out of the bath.

"You have bubbles in your hair," Draco said, stifling a laugh. "They're everywhere really."

Hermione looked down at her body, amazingly still wrapped in the towel. She was positively covered in bubbles. She did her best to wipe away the majority of them, but she only had one hand to do so. The other one was preventing her towel from coming off.

"Damn Bubbles," she muttered.

Draco started laughing.

"May I ask what you are laughing at?" Hermione said, her hand on her hip.

"You have a bubble beard!"

Hermione turned to look in the mirror. There was a small pile of bubbles just below her mouth.

She wiped those away with the back of her hand.

Draco was still laughing.

"Shut up."

"Hey, I wasn't the one with the beard."

"Shut up."

"You better be nice to me," Draco warned.

"Oh yeah, why?"

"This is why!" He scooped her up, bridal style, and walked over to the bathtub.

Hermione squirmed around. "Don't you drop me, Draco Malfoy!" she shrieked.

"The more you move, the sooner I'll drop you."

She became still. "Please don't drop me," she pleaded.

"Too late." He dropped her, towel and all, into the tub. Water splashed across the bathroom as Hermione fell unwillingly into the tub for the second time that day.

"Draco Malfoy!" she shrieked again.

"Yes?"

"Help me get out." A devilish grin crossed her face.

He looked at her carefully, before slowly extending his hand.

"HA!" Hermione screamed as she grabbed his hand and pulled him into the tub on top of her.

"Hermione!" Draco yelled as his head disappeared under the bubbles.

"Yes?" she asked calmly as he emerged from the water, bubbles in his hair.

"You just pulled me into the tub."

"You know, I was aware you fell in.That counts for nothing though, you slipped into the tub, I didn't pull you," she explained. "I still have to get you back for dropping me."

"Oh yeah, how?"

"Like this." She splashed him with water.

"Two can play that game." He threw water back on her.

She shrieked happily as the two of them engaged in the messiest water fight either one of them ever had.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Woop Woop! Chapter 8 finito! The next one should be coming up soon (I already wrote it), and after that expect 3-4 days for updates, due to the educational program starting up again. Blah.

Hugs,  
Emma


	9. All His and Her Reflection

**Attention**, this chapter contains… well, M-rated content. I want to let you know now, so you can not complain when you start wailing 'she never told me, I didn't know!' I just told you, so here it is.

Also, do not leave a pile of hate reviews for what happens in this chapter. It is necessary to the plot, and that's all there is to it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Chapter 10- All His and Her Reflection**

Ron sat alone in the dormitory. He stared out the window at the clear, star twinkling sky.

_Damn her! She probably doesn't even miss me, _he thought glumly_. Dumb bitch, how can she not get what Malfoy is up to? I have to make her see that we are right for each other. _

_But, she isn't going to listen to what I have to say. Besides, Malfoy will probably barge in anyway, just like he did in the Three Broomsticks. Damn him. _

_I'm going to talk to her. I'll tell her what he's planning. And she's going to listen to me, she has to. _

_I'll make her._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Done," Hermione said happily, closing her Potions book.

"Are you serious? I'm still 6 inches short of being done," Draco complained. They were in the library, trying to finish the 15-inch essay on the Polyjuice Potion Snape had assigned them.

"Then hurry up, I'm not waiting for you forever."

"Just go," Draco said glumly. "Ill finish here and then I'll be up."

"Are you sure? I really don't mind waiting."

"Go. You can turn in early, or," he said smiling, "you can wait up for me."

"I think I'll have a hot bath before I turn in."

"Fine," he said, giving her a kiss. "Have fun without me."

"I will." She smiled. "But, you never know, I may just wait up for you."

"Sounds like fun," Draco said, smirking.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hermione sighed in pleasure as she sank into the hot water. Bubbles surrounded her body, giving off a light fruity scent. The candles on the wall gave the room a romantic feel. Only one thing was missing, and that was Draco.

As if on cue, there was a light knock on the bathroom door. _Wow, he finished fast. _

"Come in," she called.

The door swung open, but to her surprise, it wasn't Draco.

"Ronald! What are you doing here? And how did you get in here?" She sunk down lower in the bath.

Ron stood in the doorway, temporarily forgetting what he wanted when he saw Hermione in the bath.

"Oh," he said stupidly, realizing he was staring. "Ginny told me to say your name when the people in the picture asked. I needed to talk to you."

"Can it wait? I'm in the bath if you haven't noticed." She crossed her arms over her chest, concealing her cleavage.

"No, it can't."

"Well, can you at least leave so I can get dressed?" He turned around.

"Or not," she said to herself. She made sure he couldn't see her before reaching out and wrapping a towel firmly around her body, concealing every part she could. "What did you _need_ to tell me?"

He turned back around. He saw Hermione standing there, wearing only a single white towel, her hair in dripping ringlets that clung to her wet skin. He walked closer to her, and leaned against a wall, leering at her.

"Hermione, I came here to tell you that I forgive you for going out with Malfoy, everyone makes mistakes." He grabbed her hand. "I want to give our relationship a new chance."

She pulled her hand away. "There was no relationship, Ron. I don't think of you as anything more than a friend, and I never will."

She stopped abruptly when his hand connected painfully to the side of her face. She stood there, utterly shocked at what he had done. "What the hell! Get out, Ron," she spat.

"I gave you a second chance, and you just blew it." He glared down at her.

"Please, just leave," she pleaded.

"No thanks, I'd rather stay." He came close to her. She tried to step back but couldn't; she was backed up against a wall.

"Ron, you're scaring me!"

"Good." He pushed her firmly against the wall. "Kiss me," he ordered.

"No."

"Do it!" He raised his hand again, as though to strike her.

She kissed him quickly on the cheek.

He held her hands over her head and tried to rip her towel off. She tried to wriggle away, but he had her hands firmly pressed to the wall.

"You aren't going anywhere," he put emphasis on 'anywhere'. "I'm not done talking yet." He pulled her towel off and ran his hands over her naked body, making her shudder.

"Please Ron, leave," she pleaded. "I won't say a thing, I'm sorry I hurt you, but leave."

"Damn right you won't say anything. You will keep your mouth shut, or I will hurt you." He smiled cruelly at her. "I can make it look like an accident, understand?"

She didn't move, she only stared up at his once warm, friendly brown eyes. They were cold and full of anger. "Answer me, god damn it!" he screamed and slapped her again.

She nodded.

"Good. Now, tell me you love me."

"I…I…I hate you Ronald Weasley!"

"FUCKING BITCH!" He slammed her onto the floor. He hit her face and body repeatedly. "I loved you. You broke my heart, so now I'm breaking yours."

He was amazed how easy this was_. He hadn't even come here to do this… but it was easy. Forget just kissing her, he could make her go all the way. That would be something Malfoy could never have, her virginity. It was his…_

_All his._

He spread apart her legs and thrust into her. "You… bitch…" he said, as he moved in and out forcefully.

Her vision faded from white to black. She couldn't see, but she could feel everything he did to her. He was tearing her apart emotionally and physically. _Why is he doing this to me? Help me, anyone…_she silently prayed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Draco was heading back to the common room when someone bumped into him. "Watch it Weasel!" he warned when he saw who it was. Ron just looked at him, a mix of fear and happiness on his face.

"What?" Draco asked. "You have a problem, or should I dock points for possibly injuring a Head?"

"Stupid Weasley," he muttered to himself as he turned away.

"Draco Malfoy," he said to the portrait as he reached it. He stepped through, and saw that the bathroom lights were on. _So she did wait up for me, _he thought happily.

But when he reached the bathroom, the scene wasn't quite as he expected.

Instead of his girlfriend waiting happily in the bath, with bubbles and candles lit like he had hoped, blood covered the floor. A person was laying on the floor, huddled into a tight ball, shaking fiercely.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hermione!" Someone was shaking her. It was black, very black. "Hermione!"

"No… get out," she tried to scream, but it came out as a hoarse whisper. "Leave me alone… don't… no…"

Her eyes snapped open. She was on the floor of the bathroom; someone was standing over her, shaking her. "Draco?"

"What in the hell happened?" he demanded. "Who did this?" She didn't answer. "Who did this, Hermione?" he asked again.

"No one did this," she said quietly. "I must have slipped," she lied, remembering what Ron had told her. _He couldn't hardly do anything worse than what he did tonight…_

"No fall gave you those bruises, Hermione."

"Please Draco, I just slipped."

"Baby, what really happened? You are covered in bruises, a fall didn't do that."

She sat up, wincing. "I slipped and fell," she insisted.

Draco eyed her closely. "I'm taking you to Madam Pomfrey." He made to pick her up but she wouldn't let him.

"Don't touch me Draco," she said, becoming ridgid. At the hurt look on his face, she added, "Please. Just don't."

"But-"

"No. I'll be fine," she insisted, though her head screamed otherwise. "I just need to go to bed. Please," she pleaded.

"Fine," Draco said. "But you're going tomorrow."

He picked Hermione up gently and carried her up to her bedroom. As he helped her dress in her pajamas, he noticed blood along her inner thighs. _How did that get there?_ He had his suspicions, and if they turned out accurate, he would murder the sick bastard who did it.

He pulled down the covers and laid the shaking Hermione gently down. He pulled the covers over her and crawled next to her. He pulled her close to his body, and though she didn't seem to realize the gesture, he fell asleep with her in his arms.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The following morning, Hermione woke in extreme pain. Her whole body ached. She slowly pulled away from Draco, not wanting to wake him, not wanting him to see her, and stood up. There was pain in every part of her body, especially in her lower abdomen.

She stumbled downstairs and into the bathroom. She immediately shook when she saw the wall and tile floor around the bath.

_How could he do this to me? _

She felt violated, used, and dirty. She had to get this feeling off of her. She stepped around the bathtub and entered a small tile shower. She stripped off her clothes carefully, behind the safety of the shower door. She whimpered when the hot water touched her bruises, so she turned it to cold, and just stood under it.

She grabbed a loofah from the wall and scrubbed at her body, every inch, trying to rid herself of the filth that she knew covered her body. When she was done, she washed her hair, desperately trying to scrub away the memories of the previous night. Finally she finished, and 'Accio-ed' towels from the opposite counter. She wrapped her hair in one, another around her waist and legs, and a third around her arms and chest. She was going to be properly covered, no one was going to see her.

She stepped out of the shower and walked to the mirror. She forced herself not to cry when she saw her reflection.

Her once smooth skin was full of cuts and bruises, contrasting with her face, which was still quite pale. She had one particular cut that reached from the left side of her fore-head, down to the corner of her mouth. It was shallow, but it still was painful to the touch. She lifted a corner of the towel around her legs. Her legs were covered in throbbing bruises. She couldn't control herself, and she began to cry. Her tears burned when they touched a cut.

_He took everything from me last night._

_I can't even cry… _

A throat cleared behind her.

She screamed in terror, before whirling around. She held the towels tight around her body, but it was only Draco who stood there.

"Go back to bed, baby," Draco said. "I'll bring you up something to eat."

"I'm not hungry," she said.

"You need to eat something," Draco insisted. "It's either you eat, or I'm taking you to the Hospital Wing."

"Fine, I'll eat something," Hermione nodded to show she was serious, even though the thought of eating made her sick, and exited the bathroom.

Draco watched her as she went, now almost sure his suspicions were accurate.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Wow, that was intense, huh? I know you all will think I'm horrible for doing something like this to poor Hermione, but it will all come into play later.

Besides that, how interesting would a story be if it went like this- Draco is magically Hermione's love, they have passionate sex the first night they go back to school, they get married the next week, and they all live together with Ron, Harry, Ginny, and Blaise, in a big Snow White mansion? Right, it wouldn't be interesting at all.

Also, I am getting a heck of a lot more reviews. Thank You! to everyone who has reviewed! It means a great pile of happiness for me when I read them. So, keep on reading and reviewing!

Hugs,  
Emma

A last note- I had over 2,000 words this chapter! Woop, Woop!


	10. Purple and Thank You

Sorry for the long update! I thought Id already posted this one days ago...

Anyways, on with the story-

**Chapter 10- Purple and Thank You**

"Hungry, are you?" Blaise asked. Draco was busy piling food onto two plates at the Slytherin breakfast table.

"A bit, yeah," Draco answered, not really paying attention.

"Granger sick or something?"

"She didn't want to come down."

"Why not?"

"I don't know." He wasn't going to say anything about the previous night, until he was absolutely sure of what happened. "She just didn't."

"Well, I'm heading off to do the potions essay. It's the first class and I have not started yet. Maybe I'll copy Pansy's," Blaise added with a grin.

"Good luck with that," Draco said.

"You finish it yet?" Blaise said, getting up from the table.

"I finished last night."

"Lucky bastard," Blaise said.

Draco grabbed the plates and followed Blaise out of the hall.

"Draco," someone called as they let the doors to the Great Hall slam behind them. He turned and saw Ginny bounding towards him, her red hair billowing out behind her.

"See you later, Draco," Blaise said, giving Ginny a quick nod and heading down to the dungeons.

Ginny turned to Draco. "Where's Hermione? She never came down to breakfast."

"I know. I'm bringing it up to her." He motioned at the plates in his hands.

"Can I come with you? I wanted to talk to her," Ginny asked.

"Well, you can come up if you really want to, but I'm not sure if Hermione will be able to talk to you. She's…er… not feeling well."

"I'll take a chance. You want help?" She pointed at the heaping plates in either of Draco's hands.

"I think I can handle it. You might have to open a door or two, though."

"No problem."

They slowly made their way to the common room. Draco was wishing that he had let Ginny help him; the plates were hot and burning his hands, and he couldn't shift one without dropping both. _I'm not asking her now, though. _He tried to focus his mind on something else as they came to the portrait, after what had seemed like a longer walk then usual.

The portrait Draco winked at Ginny, making the portrait Hermione glare at the redhead. The little Hermione giggled and smiled at Draco, all the while watching her companion out of the corner of her eye.

"Draco Malfoy," he said clearly.

"Anything for you," the portrait Hermione said sweetly, as the picture swung open.

"Hermione, I'm back!" Draco called as he entered the Common room. "And I've brought food, and Weas- Ginny."

Ginny eyed him suspiciously. She knew exactly what he was about to call her.

"Sorry," he apologized. "Won't happen again."

She nodded. He set the plates down on the end table. "Help yourself; I'll go see if she's awake."

Ginny nodded again. She watched as Draco bounded up the stairs, quietly knocked on Hermione's door, and walked in.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hermione?" he whispered.

"Mmmm." She rolled over on the bed, pretending she had been sleeping and had just then opened her eyes. "Draco?"

"Yeah. I brought up breakfast and Ginny."

"Ginny's here?"

"Yeah, she's downstairs. I told her you were still asleep, but she said she needed to talk you."

Hermione sat up, and pretended to rub her eyes sleepily. She winced when she touched the bruise by her left eye.

"Careful," Draco warned, sympathy on his face. "Are you sure you want to talk to Ginny? I can tell her to come back later, if you want."

"No, no. I want to see her; I just don't really know what she'll say when she sees me."

"You're still the same, Hermione. You're just a little more-" he looked for the right word, not wanting to upset her, "purple?"

She chucked a pillow at him. He neatly ducked, then sat down next to her on the bed.

"Are you hungry? I brought up a little of everything." She nodded.

"I'll be right down."

"Okay," he said, giving her a kiss on the cheek. "I'll be downstairs." He left her room.

She pulled herself out of bed. Her whole body ached. _What is Ginny going to say when she sees me? Better yet, what will she say when she finds out her brother did this? _

She pulled on her bathrobe._ At least it will hide some of the bruises._

"What in the hell…" Ginny said when Hermione entered the room. Draco elbowed her discretely. "Oww," she complained, glaring at Draco.

"It's fine, Ginny. I'm fine." The words left her mouth, though her mind screamed otherwise. She grabbed a piece of toast and sat down.

"Hermione," Ginny said, coming to sit down with her, "You don't look fine. What happened?"

"I fell," she lied again. _I cannot believe I am lying to my best friend. _"I slipped and I fell."

Ginny shot a look of confusion at Draco. He shrugged.

"You fell?" Ginny asked. "And it gave you that many bruises?"

"Uh huh." A tear made its way slowly down Hermione's cheek. She carefully brushed it away.

"Why don't you go back up to bed?" Ginny suggested.

"But, you said you wanted to talk to me, didn't you?" Hermione asked.

"It can wait," Ginny insisted. "You should go back to bed."

Hermione nodded.

"I'll see you later, okay?" Ginny said, giving Hermione a smile. Hermione slowly walked back up the stairs and into her bedroom, shutting the door quietly behind her.

"So what really happened to her?" she asked Draco, once Hermione was out of earshot.

"I have no idea," Draco said. "She keeps insisting she fell."

"When'd she tell you that?"

"Last night. I came in here looking for her, and found her knocked out on the bathroom floor."

"And you have no idea who did it?"

"Not a clue in hell. She is not going to say anything to anyone about it until she wants. Hermione can be quite stubborn when she wants to, and right now she must really want to."

"Yeah, I know she can," Ginny said.

"I hate thinking that anyone would hurt her," Draco said. "I'd love to beat the ever-loving shit out of whoever did, but I can't." He began to subconsciously kick the leg of the end table, kicking it a little harder each time.

"I know you would, and Hermione does too."

He nodded. "And when I find out who did do this to her, I will." He gave the table an extra hard kick, and the whole thing came crashing down. "God damn it!"

"Draco, shush," Ginny said, laughing. "Hermione is trying to sleep." She waved her wand and the table came together again. Draco looked as though he would like to give the table another kick, but thought better of it and sat down in one of the armchairs.

"Can you talk to her?" Draco asked. "I need to know what happened."

"I'll talk to her when I come back after classes," she said, as she walked to the door. "I'll see you later, okay?"

"Bye," Draco said, as Ginny sped out the door.

Draco picked at the food he had brought up, only to realize he wasn't hungry. He was more worried than anything else. _Why won't she tell me? _

_**Did you ask nicely? **_

_Yes I did, but-… wait, why am I talking to you? _

_**What's wrong with me? **_

_Let's see, you're a voice inside my head that's giving me advice? _

**_Don't blame me, you're the one talking to yourself. _**

He sighed, then slowly got up and went upstairs. Opening Hermione's door slowly, he saw that she was lying on the bed, her eyes open, and tears running down her face. He walked over and sat next to her.

As soon as she saw him, she brushed away the tears. "I…err…poked myself in the eye."

"That's bull shit, Hermione."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me," he said. "Something is wrong with you, and I want to know why you won't tell me what that is."

"I can't tell you," Hermione said quietly.

"Why not?"

"I just can't." A tear slipped down her face. "I'm trying to protect you."

"From what," he spat.

"From hurting someone."

His eyes softened. "What are you talking about? I'm not going to hurt anyone."

"If I tell you what happened, you'll hurt someone. I don't want you to get kicked out of school because of me."

"Baby," he said. "Please just tell me."

"I can't Draco."

"Then you are going to the Hospital Wing," Draco said, standing up. "I'm taking you, let's go."

"I'm not going there either," Hermione said.

"Then I'm bringing McGonagall to see you here," Draco threatened. "You won't eat, and you hardly slept last night. You just shook and kicked and tried to attack me every time I touched you. Something is wrong with you."

"I know."

"Then why won't you let anyone help you?"

Hermione was silent.

"Well," Draco said, getting angry. "When you figure that out, you just let me know." He stood up from the bed and began to walk out the door.

"No, Draco," Hermione called. "Come back. I don't want you upset with me."

"What would you like me to be? I try to care for you, get you help, and you won't even tell me what happened. How am I supposed to act?" Draco said.

"Please Draco, I'll tell you when I'm ready, but not before," Hermione told him. "And please stop asking me about it."

"Fine," Draco said, remembering that Ginny promised to talk to her as well. "Go to sleep or something, you look like you could use rest." He helped her climb under the covers.

"Draco," Hermione called as he left. He turned and grinned at her.

"What?"

"Thank you, for everything."

"Don't worry about it, just go to sleep," he said.

Hermione snuggled deep in the covers, but she very much doubted she would be able to sleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A sort of pointless chapter, I know.

Have any of you guys ever had a conversation, similar to the ones Draco has, with a voice in your head? I don't know if Im crazy or what have you, but I have. In fact, I often will practice conversations or presentation in my head, and someone else in there asks questions about what I said.hmm...maybe I'm just another insane writer...

Okay, like I said at the beggining, Im sorry for the long update. The next installment should be up soon, and until then keep up the fabulous amount of reviews! Virtual Cookies for everyone!

Hugs,  
Emma

A last note, a couple of you asked if this was my other story. My other story was deleted, but I luckily had the chapters saved on my computer. So, I am reposting them (making them longer, more interesting and believable, and also combining a few chapters while im at it) and that is the story you are currently reading.


	11. Questions and Answers She Didn't Want

_I raped her, I raped Hermione, I raped my best friend._

The words echoed painfully in Ron's head, as he sat alone in his dormitory, the curtains of the window nearest him ripped open to reveal a magnificent sunrise. He watched the shadows of night disappear under the objects that had created them, as the red sun cast its light over the grounds.

He had felt such power, such control over her.

"_**Please, just leave," she had pleaded. **_

"_**No thanks, I'd rather stay." He could remember leaning up against the wall, and leering at her. **_

"**_Ron, you're scaring me!"_ _she had shrieked._**

"_**Good." He pushed her firmly against the wall. "Kiss me," he ordered.**_

"_**No."**_

"_**Do it!"**_

"Why didn't I just go? Why didn't I just do what she asked?" he whispered to himself.

"_**Please Ron, leave," she pleaded. "I won't say a thing, I'm sorry I hurt you, but leave." **_

"_**Damn right you won't say anything. You will keep your mouth shut, or I will hurt you. I can make it look like an accident, understand?"**_

"I threatened to kill her, I threatened to kill my best friend."

_**He spread apart her legs and thrust into her. "You… bitch…" he said, as he moved in and out forcefully. **_

_**He forced his way into her again and again, until her body finally went limp. He looked her over, she was beaten, bloody, and bruised. **_

"I did that," he said, horrified. "I raped my best friend."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Late morning sunlight poured into Hermione's room, causing the girl to wake. She rolled over, expecting to see Draco lying next to her. To her surprise, the bed was empty.

"Draco?" she asked, bolting up. No one answered.

"Draco!" she said again, quite frantically. She did not want to be alone, especially after what had happened the last time she was.

She threw her head back down, hoping to smother her fears in her pillow,and she heard a strange crinkling from under her head. She lifted her head up and saw a note, in Draco's handwriting, lying next to her. It was quite wrinkled from her laying on it, but the message was still legible.

_Hermione,_

_I went to class. I will be back at lunch with food for you. Stay in bed and rest._

_Love, Draco_

She buried her head in her pillow and cried.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The second class got out, Draco headed to the Great Hall, hoping to get in and out before it was packed with students. He grabbed a plate, and filled it with different things, knowing he was going to have to make Hermione eat something, even if it wasn't much.

He finished filling the plate and exited the hall, ignoring the strange look he received from Pansy.

"Hermione," he called out, as he entered the common room. She was seated on the couch furthest from the door, and she looked up fearfully when he entered.

"It's only me," he said, in what he hoped was a reassuring tone. "Relax."

_If only…_ She glanced at the plate in his hands. Her stomach was empty, as it had been for many hours before. Draco saw her looking and brought it over and set it down on the table before her. "Hungry?" he asked.

"A little." She picked at the food on the plate, finally deciding to grab a peach. She bit into it, the juicy flesh of the fruit filling both her mouth and her awaiting stomach. It had been a while since she had eaten anything, and doing so made her feel just that much better.

"I talked to the teachers," Draco said. "I told them you weren't feeling well, and that if you felt up to doing them, I'd be along later to collect your assignments. I wasn't sure whether you would want them or not."

"Thanks Draco, and if you could get them, that'd be great," Hermione said.

"Then, I'll get them when I go to Charms after lunch," Draco answered. "Which," he glanced at his wristwatch, "Is in about ten minutes."

"You're leaving again?" Hermione asked, trying to keep her voice even. "But, you only just got here."

"I know, but I have to go to class. If I fail a class, I have to deal with my father, and that's never a good thing. But, it's not as if I'll have to worry about that anytime soon."

"What do you mean?"

"He's on trial at the Ministry, so at the moment, they are holding him in Azkaban until they reach a verdict. I thought you would have heard, being friends with Potter and all."

"When will they finish his trial?" Hermione asked.

Draco shrugged. "Sometime in December, I imagine. And then its either Azkaban for life, or he's cleared of all charges."

"If he's cleared, what happens?"

"He gets to come home. Most likely he will pull me out of the school to continue training me for Volde-… er… his work," Draco finished, mentally kicking himself for that slip.

"Draco, can I ask you something?" Hermione said as she took a breath and another bite of the peach. She was about to tread in what she was sure was dark water, but she was taking the plunge anyhow.

He shrugged at her. "Go ahead."

"Are you a Death Eater?" She almost crossed her fingers in hope that this wouldn't anger him.

Draco sat still for a while, mot moving and silent. "No," he answered. "I'm not, and if I could choose, I wouldn't become one."

"Really?" she asked. She was glad to hear it, but was always convinced, and for good reason, that he would be overjoyed to follow in his fathers footsteps.

"The idea of torturing innocent men, raping defenseless women, and murdering children and infants never quite gave me the thrill it gave my father."

Hermione involuntarily shuddered at the terrible things he mentioned. "How could anyone get a thrill from that?" she asked.

"Power. Something about killing and various degrees of torture make people like my fatherfeel powerful, like they have control over something," he said. "In reality, it's the Dark Lord who has the power, he controls his followers, and either threatens or convinces them that what he thinks is right."

"But, don't they feel wrong about doing those things, or something?"

"That doesn't matter. You do what the Dark Lord orders, or you watch everyone you care for die, and then you are killed yourself. Many do it out of fear. Othertimes they are brought up that way, their parents being Death Eaters, and their initiation is just the first step to becoming what they were raised to be."

"Initiation?"

"Every Death Eater has one. It is a task the Dark Lord sets, and when it is completed they receive the Dark Mark. If you fail, you die. It's as simple as that. You don't fail the Dark Lord, you don't deceive the Dark Lord; if you do, the last words you hear are Avada Kedavra."

"Are you being initiated?"

Draco didn't answer, he only glanced at his watch. "Listen, its been past ten minutes," he said. "I have to go. I'll be back after class." He kissed Hermione and then exited the portrait.

"He's being initiated," Hermione said aloud. "He's being initiated into the Death Eaters. Draco will be a Death Eater." She remembered the Quidditch World Cup, seeing Muggles being hoisted into the air by a group of masked people, being twirled and tortured, a husband, a wife, and their two children.

Her boyfriend was going to join the group of people in those masks.

_The idea of torturing innocent men, raping defenseless women, and murdering children and infants never quite gave me the thrill it gave my father…_

He was going to join, out of fear, but none the less, he was becoming a Death Eater.

_Didn't he say something about his father taking him out of school? To continue training him..._

She couldn't let him do that, but how could she challenge one of the most powerful wizard there had ever been? She couldn't, and if he didn't do what he was told, he could die.

It amazed her that the one person she used to hate wih all her might and willpower, was now one of the people she cared most about.

Now that she thought about it, itfrightened her that Ron, one of the people she used to care about more than anything else, was nowa person who had hurt her in a way she had never imagined.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Draco wanted to strangle himself. He should have never said that much, given that much information away so freely. If anything, it would scare her. _She did ask though…_

_**So, if she asked you to drown yourself in the lake, you would? **_

_At this point? Most likely. _

He turned down the Charms corridor. Class hadn't yet started, something he was vaguely surprised about. He leaned casually against the wall, crossing his arms across his chest.

"Draco? You're here early," Pansy said as she walked down the corridor. She stood next to him. "We haven't seen you in the Common room lately."

"I have my own common now, Pansy. I usually hang out in there."

"With that Granger girl?" Pansy said. "You should hear the rumors that are flying through the castle."

"Oh, do fill me in," Draco said sarcastically. He pretended to listen while Pansy started in on the latest Draco/Hermione gossip. In reality, he was thinking about the look on Hermione's face when he said those things about the Death Eaters, most importantly his initiation. _More like, what I didn't say._

"And then," Pansy paused to laugh, "Millicent tried to convince me that the two of you were dating."

"And…?"

"Well, it isn't true. Right?" she asked when he didn't say anything. "Draco?"

"What would you do if it were?"

"Scream."

"I'll get my earplugs then."

"Are you serious!" Pansy shrieked. "You're dating the mudblood?" Draco glared at her. "Muggleborn?" she tried, more quietly. "How in hell did that happen?"

"I'm not sure," Draco said truthfully. "It just all sorta fell into place."

"Does your father know?"

"Not at the moment."

"You don't think you should tell him?" Pansy asked. "He will kill you if he finds out from someone else."

"Pansy, he'll kill me anyhow."

"You still should say _something_," Pansy argued. "Your father is in jail, but that doesn't mean he's there forever. He will find out, look at how many Death Eaters kids are here. One word to their parents, and your done for."

"No one is going to say anything," Draco said, acting too sure of himself as always.

"And why is that?"

"Because I'll bash their bloody head in if they do." Pansy laughed, just as the rest of the Slytherins came around the corner.

"Do what you want," she said. "But when your father blows up, I warned you."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Okay, so I know this last part was wayyy different than my other story. I sortahave alwaysliked Pansys character, and the Draco hating Pansy thing is done on many stories, so I am doing a little something to make my story different. Be sure and tell me whether you liked it or not.

Same with the Death Eater bit. If it were me dating Draco (lol, seriously only in my dreams), I would be a little interested in the whole ordeal of the initiation and what those people really get up to. Besides, Hermione likes to learn, and what's better than learning about the fate of her loverly boyfriend?

Thanks for all the Reviews! Do the same for this one, okay?

Hugs,  
Emma


	12. Classes and 'Oh My God'

**Chapter 12- Classes and 'Oh My God!'**

Draco awoke early the next morning. Rolling sleepily out of bed, he quietly looked into Hermione's room, making sure she was still asleep. She was, and he got dressed quickly and went downstairs to bring her breakfast.

When he returned, Hermione was waiting downstairs on a couch. She had brought down a book to read, but hadn't found it of interest, and had left it sitting open on the arm of the couch. "Good morning Draco," she said, feeling much cheerier than she had in days. "Did you bring breakfast?"

"I see you're feeling better," Draco commented, seating himself next to her on the couch. "Careful," he warned, as he handed her a plate, "It's still a little hot."

"Thank you." Hermione eagerly took a bite. "Mmmm," she hummed. "It seems like forever since I've eaten food this good." She took another bite. "What are you staring at?"

Draco was watching her as he ate. "Nothing," he said. "I'm just happy that you're out of bed and eating something."

"I ate yesterday," Hermione insisted.

"No, you nibbled on a peach," Draco argued. "That isn't exactly eating."

"Whatever." Hermione fought the urge to roll her eyes. She was feeling better than she had been, and she desperately wanted to leave the common room. After seeing practically nothing but the walls of her bedroom for three days, she was ready to leave. Not to mention, she wanted to continue in her classes. "What's your first class?" she asked.

"Potions, Double with Gryffindor," Draco replied. "After that I have Charms just Slytherins, and then Transfiguration after Lunch, with Gryffindors again."

"I want to go to class today," Hermione said.

"You do?" Draco asked. "Are you sure about that?"

"Yes. I can't stand being stuck in here all day by myself. And I swear if I have to, I'm going to strangle someone."

Draco scooted a couple inches away from her, making Hermione smile. "Anyway," she continued. "If we have Potions together first, then I probably have Herbology next, and then I'm back with you for Transfiguration, right?"

"I suppose so," Draco shrugged.

"I'm going to go get ready." Hermione stood up and cleaned off her plate with a Scorgify spell. She gave Draco a kiss, and then wandered upstairs.

Once she was in her room, she double-checked to make sure her curtains were pulled shut, and then shed her robe. She dressed in a simple dark blue shirt and a pair of black slacks. She pulled a pair of robes over her clothes, fastened the front, and grabbed her book bag and wand off the bedside table. Hermione applied a temporary spell on her face and neck to hide some of the yellowing bruises, but her face still was a bit red and puffy as she glanced in the mirror. "That will have to do," she said softly.

"Ready?" Draco asked when Hermione was downstairs. She nodded and he led the way out of the common room. She grabbed his hand as they walked through the crowed halls, making sure they weren't separated by the masses of students.

As the two of them walked into the Potions classroom together, Draco felt eyes behind him watching as the pair entered the classroom.

They sat down at one of the back tables, and Hermione tried not to draw attention to herself. She glanced quickly around the room, noticing immediately thata certain redheaded Gryffindorwasn't present, and smiling. She ignored Harry's questioning look towards her, and bent over her textbook. At least this would be a simple class; they were making a potion called 'Persephone's Slumber'.

"This potion was named for the Greek god Persephone, queen of the underworld," Snape explained, after his usual overdramatic entrance. "It will incase the drinker in a dreamless sleep. A simple potion, but if the ingredients are put in incorrectly, it can be fatal. I suggest you all follow the directions carefully." The professor glanced at the room, his eyes flickering briefly towards Harry and Neville's table.

He flicked his wand, and directions appeared on the board. "I expect all of you to have completed this by the end of class. Begin."

Hermione set to work, making certain her potion was stirred exactly eight times clockwise, six times counter-clockwise, and then four times clockwise. She hummed to herself as she added sixteen beetle eyes, and then a single drop of goat saliva. She had to read to directions over again when they asked for a hair from the overseer, if there happened to be one. She shrugged, not daring to ask the Professor Snape for one of his own, and then decided to pluck a hair from Draco's head. This earned her a glare from Draco as he rubbed his head sourly.

By the end of class, there were few students who had actually created a substance close to what it was supposed to be.

Hermione's, whose potion of course was flawless, was a deep sapphire blue and was giving off a small amount of grey smoke.

Draco's was a light watery blue and let off quite a bit of smoke.

Neville Longbottom's, on the other hand, was lime green and was omitting huge amounts of orange smoke, before it exploded with a bang, and landed him in the Hospital wing for the next few days.

"I'm glad I decided to come to class," Hermione said as she left the classroom with Draco. "It felt good to be back."

"I'm pretty certain that's the first time I've heard anyone say that," Draco joked.

Hermione ignored him. "I have Herbology next," she said. "Do you want to go to the hall afterwards for lunch, or do you want to meet back at the Common room?"

"The hall's fine," Draco said.

"Then, I guess we'll eat at our House tables, and then we could go walk around the grounds if you wanted?" Hermione asked.

"That's fine," Draco said. "But we are going to be late for class unless we leave right now."

"Oh no," Hermione said, glancing at her watch. "You're right!" She gave him a quick kiss and then sped off to the greenhouses.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Sorry professor," Hermione apologized as she entered Greenhouse Number Five.

"It's fine, Miss. Granger," Professor Sprout said. "I'm glad to see you're feeling better. Go ahead and join Mr. Potter and Mr. Thomas's group, dear." Hermione sat down with Harry and Dean. In front of them was a large plant, with red spotted leaves and a large purple flower near the top. The plant took up nearly the entire tabletop. It's flower sat with it's petals open, each petal looking suspiciously sharp, and revealing a blob of yellow seeds in the center.

"Each plant in front of you has five very sharp petals," Professor Sprout said, holding up her own and pointing to the purple petals. "Their main purpose is to protect the yellow seeds in the center which, if removed, the plant will defend itself by attacking whatever it believes has taken it's seeds. It has no nerves in any other part except for the flower, so if a leaf or root is touched, it will not react. Your job however, is to retrieve the yellow seeds. I suggest you use your dragon-hide gloves, as each cut the plant inflicts will raise up and itch terribly."

"What a pleasant task," Harry said quietly. "Really, taking the prized possession of a plant nearly as big as I am." Dean snorted loudly, and then tried to cover it as a cough. All he succeeded in doing was making an even louder noise, and causing their professor to glare at their group disapprovingly.

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Can we please start?" she asked.

"Sure 'Mione," Harry said. He motioned for Dean to go ahead. "Where have you been anyway?"

"Sick," she answered quietly. She backed away from the table as Dean pulled out his wand and proceeded to poke the plants leaves. Nothing happened. He raised it to the purple flower. "Don't!" Hermione warned him, but it was without need.

The entire class watched as the plant lunged at Dean, knocked Harry off his stool, and sent Dean flailing off his own stool. The purple flower whizzed around, leaving cuts all along Deans arm.

"Imobilulous!" Hermione shouted, leaping to her feet and brandishing her wand at the plant. The plant froze eerily. She reached down and ripped the plant off her partner, being careful not to touch any part of the flower.

"Lovely job Dean, just lovely," she muttered as she helped Dean to his feet. "Weren't you paying attention? Professor Sprout said specifically not to touch the petals!"

"Oww," Dean said, itching at a cut on his arm. "Damn plant."

"You are lucky Miss. Granger was here, Mr. Thomas," the Professor scolded, making her way over to the scratching boy. "Ten points from Gryffindor. But," she added, "Thanks to Miss. Granger's quick thinking, I'll add twenty points."

"Good job, 'Mione," Harry said, standing up and dusting off the dirt from his own robes.

"Now, will someone please escort Mr. Thomas to the Hospital wing. Thank you Miss. Brown," the professor said as Lavender left with Dean. "Everyone, please clean your areas, I think we've had quite enough excitement for today. We will continue next class."

"Can't wait," Harry commented as he set his and Dean's stools upright.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Mione!" Ginny called from the Gryffindor table. Hermione saw her and waved, before seating herself across the table from Ginny.

"Hey Gin," Hermione said, beginning to fill her plate with food.

"So you're feeling better?" Ginny asked.

"Tons. And I couldn't stand to be in the common room alone, so I went to class this morning."

"Good. So, have you been-"

They were interrupted by the entrance of a surly redheaded Gryffindor, being practically dragged in the hall by Harry. Hermione let a frightened gaze fall upon him, and then froze in her seat.

Harry dragged Ron over to where they were sitting. "Sit down," he ordered quietly.

"Can't I just-" Ron started, seeing Hermione.

"No," Harry answered. "You're eating here, cause I'm tired of bring you meals." Ron plopped down unwillingly into a seat next to his sister.

Hermione shoved her plate away from her and walked quickly out of the hall, without speaking or looking at anyone.

Harry looked at Ginny. "What exactly…?"

"I'm on it," she sighed, and then ran after Hermione.

Ginny chased Hermione out of the Hall and outside. She found her leaning against a tree trunk, her head in her hands.

"What was that about?" she asked. She knelt next to Hermione and allowed her friend to cry into her shoulder.

Ron came running up then. He stopped a few feet away from his friends, watching Hermione cry into his sisters shoulder. "Err…Ginny?" he said awkwardly.

"What Ron?" Ginny asked, patting Hermione on the back. She had suddenly become rigid and began to cry harder.

"I need to talk to Hermione. Just talk," he added, watching Hermione cry. "Alone, Ginny."

"You're not speaking to me alone," Hermione said, suddenly finding courage. A red tinge appeared on her tearstained face. "Go away."

"Please Ginny, just for a minute," Ron pleaded.

"No Ronald. Go away," Hermione said.

"Ron, please," Ginny asked, looking strangely at Hermione. "Could you just go? We were talking, and-"

"No, I need to talk to her alone, and I'm not leaving until I do," Ron insisted.

"You will _never_ get me alone!" Hermione said loudly. "Now, get the hell away from me."

"Hermione, what the hell…?" Ginny said, wondering why her friend was treating her brother this way.

"I'm _not_ going to talk to him, Ginny," Hermione said, glaring at Ron.

"Hermione, shut up and listen to me!" Ron shouted.

"I listened to enough the last time you paid me a visit!" Hermione shouted, and then clapped her hand over her mouth. Ginny's big, brown eyes were wide and thinking. _He couldn't have…_

"No," Ginny said. "No, Ron, you didn't…"

Ron turned red, but didn't deny anything.

"You did this to her?" she said quietly, confirming her accusation. "YOU did this to her?"

"Hermione," she turned to her friend, "tell me he didn't do this…" Hermione was silent.

"You sick bastard," Ginny whispered. "You sick fucking bastard." She leapt from Hermione's side, and slapped Ron, right across his cheek. Her hand left a bright red patch. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

Ron shoved his sister away from him and took off, back to the castle.

"Oh my god, Hermione," Ginny said, leaning back down to hug her. "Oh my god."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ooh... Ginny knows... I wonder what this could develop into... more importantly, what ever will Ron's mommy think?

Alright, chapter twleve! I know, im terrible and I can't keep my updating promises. But, my teachers are being evil and forcing me to do actual homework, I know, completely bizzare. I'm starting the next one as I speak (or type), so it shouldn't be too terrible a wait. Im gone all this weekend (Winter Camp, Woo Hoo!), so the next one will probably be up early next week, hopefully...

Review cause I know you're all cool like that!

Hugs,  
Emma


	13. None Taken' and Safe in His Arms

**Chapter 13- 'None Taken' and Safe in His Arms**

"Ronald!" Ginny screamed as she slammed the portrait shut behind her. "Ronald Weasley!"

"What the fuck, Gin," Harry said. He was seated in a squishy armchair by the fire. "What the hells going on?"

"I'm about to murder my brother! Where is he?" she shouted. Several Gryffindors looked over to them with interest.

"He's in his room," Harry answered. "But-"

Ginny took off up the stairs and slammed into the boy's dormitories. Several seconds later, Neville came racing out, looking frightened. He turned to Harry, who nodded at him, rolled his eyes,and raced into the room.

Dean was holding Ginny around the waist to prevent her from attacking Ron, who stood at the other end of the room with his hands over his face. Ginny had taken to throwing everything within reach at her brother, including books, quills and several of Harry's shoes.

"Help me," Dean yelled at Harry. He rushed over and stood in front of Ginny, blocking her view of Ron.

"Get out of my way," she growled at Harry, brandishing a shoe in Ron's direction.

"What in the hell is going on?" Harry yelled over the shouting.

"Nothing, Harry!" Ron shouted.

"Don't you lie to him!" Ginny screamed. "Tell him what you did, you ungrateful, stupid, sick bastard!"

"Shut up!" Harry shouted. Ginny fell quiet, but was still struggling against Dean's arms. He let her go, and Ginny raised the shoe and took aim. The shoe hit the wall a few inches above Ron's head.

"Ginny, stop it!" Harry ordered.

"No!" she screamed.

"Please Ginny, stop," Harry asked again more quietly.

"I'm stopping," she answered. She glared at Ron.

"Bloody hell," Harry said. "Someone want to tell me what happened? Without throwing things," he added as Ginny reached for a particularly heavy Potions book.

"Go ahead Ron," Ginny said. "Tell him what you did!"

"Go to hell Ginny," Ron said quietly, looking to the floor.

"Fuck you," she screamed. She started to leave, but stopped long enough to heave the Potions book at Ron. She slammed the door behind her as the book cracked painfully into Ron's stomach.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Something wrong?" a voice asked. Ginny was sitting on the top step of the Grand Staircase, half-crying, half-fuming over what she had just done. She looked up and saw the bright blue eyes of Blaise Zabini looking into her own. She gave him a funny look.

"What?" he asked mock innocently, as if Slytherins talking to random Gryffindor girls was something that happened everyday.

"I wasn't expecting you to be… well, you," Ginny answered. She wiped her eyes, making her mascara rub in a line across her face.

"Why is that?" Blaise asked, making himself comfortable on the stairs next to her.

"Because, in the six years I've been here, I can't remember ever saying a word to you," Ginny said.

"I see," Blaise said. "Anyways, what's wrong with you?"

"My brother is an idiot," she said loudly.

"And you've only just noticed this?" He flashed a smile at her.

Ginny smiled back. "It's just that… oh hell, I don't know." She put her face in her hands. "I swear to god I'm going to curse that son of a-"

"-bitch?" Blaise finished. "What'd he do, anyway?"

"I can't tell you," Ginny said.

"Why's that?" Blaise asked.

"Because I'm not about to spill my secrets to a person I've only had one conversation with," Ginny answered. She smiled at him. "No offense."

"None taken," Blaise said. _Damn, she's got a nice smile..._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hermione," Draco called into the Common room.

"What Draco?" Hermione yelled from her bedroom.

"Come here," he yelled.

"Come up here," she argued.

"No," he shouted.

"Yes," she yelled back.

When he didn't reply, she figured she had won. Sure enough, seconds later, her door opened and Draco walked in. He sat next to her on the bed.

"Where were you at lunch?" he asked.

"With Ginny," Hermione answered.

"Were you? Ginny ran by me a bit ago, she looked pretty pissed off and was muttering something about her brother," Draco smiled. "I guessed she was going to go do something evil to Weasel so I didn't bother stopping to ask where you were."

Even Hermione smiled at his last comment. "I hope she murders him," she said quietly.

"And why is that?" Draco asked suspiciously. Hermione blushed; she didn't think he could hear her.

"No reason," she said.

"You're lying," Draco said.

"No, I'm not," Hermione argued.

"Yes you are," Draco said. "Whenever you lie, your cheeks get red and your eyes get darker."

Hermione avoided Draco's eyes.

"Tell me," Draco whined. "Please?" He stuck out his lip like a four-year-old.

Hermione put her hands over her face. "Oww," she complained when she touched her left eye. Though the spell had masked the bruises, the pain was still there. Draco looked at her strangely, as though he was thinking hard.

"Holy shit," Draco said quietly in disbelief. He thought back to the night hermione was "attacked". He remembered leaving the library, and finding Hermione huddled on the bathroom floor. He remembered dressing her, and noticing blood on her thighs. Most importantly, he remembered bumping into Weasel before he entered the common room.

"Holy shit," he said again. "Weasley did this to you?" he demanded. "He attacked you… and you didn't tell me?" Hermione froze on the bed.

"Please Draco," she said finally. "Don't be angry with me, I just-"

"I'm going to kill him!" Draco stood up. "Ican't believe you kept this from me," he added angrily.

"Please Draco, I was scared," Hermione pleaded.

"So was I, God damn it!" Draco yelled, not directly at Hermione but loud enough to make an echo in the large room. "I was scared for you, and you couldn't even tell me what happened!"

"I wanted to," she argued. "You have no idea how much I did, but it was hard for me, you have to understand that!"

Draco turned and strode to the portrait door.

"I'm sorry," Hermione called to him. He stopped with one foot outside.

"So am I," he said with sincerity. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a Weasel to murder."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Draco stormed up to Gryffindor tower. He grabbed hold of random students, and demanded if they'd seen Ron. A flash of red hair caught his eye, and he grabbed the culprit's arm and slammed them into the wall. It was Ginny.

"Fuck, Draco," Ginny said, rubbing her arm where Draco had grabbed her. "What's going on?"

"Where's your brother?" Draco snapped.

"I don't know," she answered. "Why?"

Draco tore up the nearest staircase, leaving Ginny behind. _Oh shit,_ she thought. _Someone told him…_

"Draco!" Ginny screamed as she rushed after him.

Draco took the stairs three at a time and as he reached the top, the Fat Lady grinned at him. "You don't belong here," she said happily.

"I've noticed," Draco spat. "Let me in!" He shoved his Head's badge at the portrait.

"No reason to be so rude," the Fat Lady commented as she swung open.

Draco rushed inside, shoving Gryffindors out of the way as he looked for Weasley. Several third years became frightened when he shoved through their group, and one ran off to find the head of House.

"Where's Weasley?" Draco asked, grabbing the robes of some sixth year.

"Upstairs," the boy said quickly. He pointed to the Boy's Dormitory door. Draco dropped the boys robes and ran up the stairs.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ron was sitting on his bed, being pestered by Harry to tell him why Ginny was so upset with him.

"She had a reason to be mad, Ron," Harry said. "What'd you do?"

"None of your damn business, Harry," Ron spat, just as the door crashed open and a very angry Draco ran in.

"Weasel," he growled, coming over to Ron, his wand drawn and pointing at Ron's face.

"What the fuck are you doing, Malfoy," Harry shouted, backing away as Draco advanced.

"You…Are…Dead," Draco said, as he dropped his wand and raised his fist. He struck Ron hard in the stomach, making Ron double-over in pain.

"Go…to…Hell," Ron gasped.

"Draco, stop it," Ginny said, rushing upstairs and dragging Draco away from her brother. Draco shook her off and let his fist collide painfully with Ron's nose. He felt it crack beneath his fingers, and blood began streaming out of his nostrils.

"MR. MALFOY!" someone shouted from the stairway. "Step away from that student this instant!"

Draco reluctantly let go of Ron and shoved him to the floor as McGonagall came in. He shoved past the teacher without explanation, stopping finally to yell behind him,"If you ever go near my girlfriend again, I _will_ kill you."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hermione walked carefully into the bathroom. She needed a shower; the dirty feeling was beginning to envelope her again. She turned the tap on hot, stripped off her clothes, and stepped into the shower. The water didn't exactly relax her.

As the water touched her bruises, they began to throb painfully. She couldn't even wash her body; every time something touched her skin, it made her cringe. The steam from the hot shower made it hard for her to breathe, so she turned the water from hot to cold and stood there, letting the water run over her body.

She heard the bathroom door open. Poking her head out from behind the shower door, she checked to make sure it was Draco. She sighed with relief as Draco came close to her and kissed her gently. He reached behind her and shut off the water, handed her a towel, then scooped her up into his arms.

She pressed her forehead against his and whispered, "I'm sorry."

"And I broke Weasel's nose," Draco smirked happily. He carried Hermione out of the bathroom and upstairs to her room. "Stupid Bastard," he added.

Hermione giggled. "Good job. He deserved it."

He kicked open Hermione's door and laid her down on the bed. "Goodnight love," he said as he walked to the other side of the bed and laid down. Hermione was silent. He looked over and saw that she had already fallen asleep. "Goodnight love," he repeated before snuggling close to his girlfriend. This time she didn't fight him, she buried herself deeper in Draco's strong arms.

She was safe in his arms.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

This one was a tad shorter than the last few have been. But, I'd say that plenty happened within it, don't you all think? Hehe, Draco kicked Ron's ass!

Okay, so now you all know what to do, Review because you are all cool like that!

Hugs,  
Emma


	14. A Meeting and Back to the Hospital

**Chapter 14- A Meeting and Back to the Hospital**

Draco awoke to a loud tapping the next morning. Grumbling, he rubbed his eyes and began scanning Hermione's room for the source of the noise. Hovering in front of her balcony window was a large tawny owl. Clutched in its beak was a white envelope, stamped with the Hogwarts crest.

Draco rolled sleepily out of bed and stumbled across the room, yanking open the window and taking the envelope. The bitter cold from the breeze made Draco shiver, seeing as he had taken his shirt off the night before. As the owl flew away, Draco ripped open the letter.

_Mr. Malfoy,_

_Your presence is requested in my office, this morning before Breakfast. This meeting concerns an issue between you and Mr. Ronald Weasley, that took place last evening. He will be attending as well. I trust I will see you then. _

_Albus Dumbledore_

_The password is Candied Rose. _

"Weasley," Draco snarled under his breath when he finished reading. _Ha, he won't be here much longer when everyone finds out why I went after him. _This thought almost completely cheered him up, until he glanced back over at his sleeping girlfriend.

Hermione had not yet applied the concealing spell on her bruises. Her face was raised up and still slightly swollen. A large yellowing bruise on her side was easily visible, seeing as she had never dressed the night before. Her legs hosted shallow cuts and scratches, that were just beginning to heal.

Draco reached down with a single finger and stroked her cheek. Her skin was soft, even through the abrasions. He moved his finger away and lay back down on the bed, hoping to take advantage of the few minutes of sleep he had left. He took a last look at his girlfriend, before closing his eyes.

The hair on the back of his neck pickled up. Someone was watching him.

He popped one eye open. Two large chocolate orbs were staring back at him. He screamed and jumped back, causing him to roll off the bed.

Hermione jumped when he screamed, but she had better sense than to roll backwards. Instead, she crawled over to the other side of the bed, and looked to the floor. Draco was sprawled in a heap, scowling up at her. She giggled.

"It isn't funny," Draco complained. "I could have died."

"You wouldn't have died," Hermione argued. "And it wasn't my fault."

Draco glared at her. "Cause of death," Hermione continued, "Took a bad fall off girlfriends bed." She giggled. "Front page news, that is."

"Shut up," Draco said. She extended her hand to help him up. He grabbed it and was pulled to his feet.

"Shall we get ready for breakfast?" Hermione asked, as Draco began searching for the clothes he had stripped off the previous night.

"I have to see Dumbledore before breakfast," Draco informed her, finding his shirt and pulling it over his head.

"Why?"

"Do you remember when I told you I broke Weasel's nose?" She nodded. "Well, I unfortunately happened to break it in front of McGonagall."

"Draco Malfoy," Hermione scolded.

"It wasn't my fault," Draco argued. "She just popped out of nowhere."

"Uh huh." Hermione rolled her eyes.

"She did. And anyway, Weasel should be the one worried."

Hermione smiled weakly at him. "What are you going to tell Dumbledore?" she asked quietly.

"Why?" Draco looked at her suspiciously.

"Because," she sighed. "I'm not sure how comfortable I am with the Headmaster knowing what Ron did to me."

"So you'd rather let Weasel get away with what he did?" Draco asked.

"No, it's just," she trailed off. She pulled her knees up to her body and rested her chin on them. "He took everything from me," she whispered, as a tear slipped down her bruised face. "Everything."

Draco silently put his arms around her, and just held her until she had stopped crying.

"Baby?" he asked quietly.

"What?" Hermione sniffed.

"I won't tell Dumbledore if you don't want me too," Draco said. "But if I don't, then Weasel is free to do it again."

"I know," Hermione sighed. "And I don't want you in more trouble because of me."

"What do you want me to do?"

"I'm coming with you," Hermione said. "It's partly my fault you got in trouble, and this way I can tell Dumbledore myself."

"We'd better get ready then," Draco decided. He scrambled off the bed, gave Hermione a kiss, and then exited the room to get dressed.

Hermione pulled herself out of bed, threw on a pair of jeans and a black shirt, and then headed down to the bathroom. Once inside, she looked in the mirror.

She had come to hate her reflection. It was a constant reminder of what Ron had done to her. She shook her head, as if to shake off the memories, and then waved her wand over her face and concealed the abrasions.

"Ready?" Draco's voice came from the doorway.

"I suppose so," she said, taking Draco's arm.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When they reached the top of the revolving staircase that led to Dumbledore's office, Draco knocked loudly on the door. It swung open to reveal Dumbledore sitting at his desk talking at a veryedgyRon, who was standing before him.

"Ah, Mr. Malfoy," Albus Dumbledore greeted as they walked through the door to his private office. "And, Miss. Granger?" he asked, puzzled.

"I assure you," Draco said, "Hermione's presence has a purpose."

"Very well then, please have a seat," Dumbledore said warmly, waving his wand. Three chairs appeared in front of his desk. Hermione and Draco sat down, leaving an empty chair next to Draco. "Mr. Weasley," the Headmaster gestured towards the empty chair. He plopped down, glaring furiously at Draco.

"Alright," Dumbledore said, clapping his hands together. "Let's get down to business. I expect you both know why you are here." Draco and Ron both nodded. "Good, that should save time. Now, you both know that fighting is against school rules, correct?" They nodded again. "Then, would one of you care to explain to me why the two of you were fighting yesterday in the Gryffindor Tower hall?"

"I wasn't fighting," Ron mumbled, just barely audible.

"I see, then what exactly was going on?"

"I don't know sir, Draco just attacked me," Ron replied, glancing over at Draco. Draco smirked in reply.

"That isn't exactly how it happened, Headmaster," Draco said.

"Well then, please explain what did happen," Dumbledore said.

Draco nudged Hermione. "Go ahead," he whispered to her.

She took a breath. "Draco didn't just attack Ron," she said. "He had a reason… and it's sort of my fault that he hit Ron."

"How is that?" Dumbledore peered down his long nose at her. Meanwhile, Ron was glaring fiercely in Hermione's direction.

Hermione stared at the floor. "I can't," she said quietly.

"Yes, you can," Draco whispered. She shook her head at him.

"Fine," Draco said. "Headmaster, Ron raped her."

At this point, Ron made a strange noise between a squeal and a pop, Dumbledore's eyes got very wide, and Hermione began to shake.

"That," Dumbledore began, regaining his composure, "is a very serious accusation. Hermione, is this true?" She nodded, as fat tears rolled down her cheeks. "Mr. Malfoy, please take Miss. Granger to the Hospital Wing. Mr. Weasley," he began, before sighing. "Please Floo your parents."

Draco took Hermione's clammy hand and led her out of the office. As the walked down the revolving staircase, a loud shout was heard issuing from the office.

Draco smiled. "I'm guessing that was his mother?"

Hermione nodded her head, and then buried her face in Draco's robes as he led her to the Hospital Wing.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When they entered the Hospital Wing, Madam Pomfrey immediately showed Hermione to a bed, and forced her to lie down while they waited.

"Child," she said once Hermione gave in and settled herself onto a bed, "Dumbledore told me what happened. You should have come straight to him or me. You could have been seriously injured."

"She was," Draco said. "Show her."

"Reavealios," Hermione said, pointing her wand at her face. Instantly, her face changed from a smooth cream color, to an uneven purple shade.

"Oh Merlin," the nurse said.

"I've been using the spell everyday since it happened," Hermione said.

The door to the Infirmary clanged open and Dumbledore strode through it, his cloak billowing out behind him. "Morning Poppy," he said to Madam Pomfrey. "Mr. Weasley admitted it. He is being sent home this evening. I have already notified his parents."

All three of them nodded their heads at him. "Now, Miss. Granger, how are you feeling?"

Hermione looked at him like he was crazy. But, then again, he might have been. "What exactly do you mean?" she asked him.

"I'm so sorry, I should have clarified," Dumbledore chuckled to himself. "I meant, have you been feeling any different than you usually do?"

She raised an eyebrow at him.

"Poppy, don't you have a list of symptoms we could check?" Dumbledore asked. She looked at him.

"I suppose so," she replied. She went over to a grey filing cabinet in the corner. She tapped the first drawer with her wand and it slid out. She pulled out a clipboard and tapped the drawer again. It slid shut again.

She conjured up a stool for herself and one for Dumbledore. Draco sat on the edge of Hermione's bed.

"Alright, now I am going to ask you a couple of questions," Pomfrey replied. "Answer to the best of your ability."

"Ask away," Hermione said, laying back against her pillow. She was suddenly quite tired.

"One, have you had any kind of alcoholic beverage in the last week?" The room was beginning to go blurry.

"I don't believe so."

"Two, have you taken any sort of medicine in the past week?"

"Ummm…. No."

"Three, have you experienced any light-headedness, shortness of breath, or major headaches in the last week?"

"I've had a couple of headaches, but I've been relatively fine. I am feeling sort of tired right now though."

"Shouldn't you be resting then?" Draco cut in, earning a disapproving glare from the nurse. "She can finish these questions later."

Madam Pomfrey pursed her lips. "I suppose that's best," she said. "Headmaster, if you could just come back in my office, we could further discuss… everything," she finished. "Mr. Malfoy, when we return, I'll expect you to have said your goodbyes. Her resting was, after all, your idea."

"Fine." He waited until they left before speaking. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"As okay as I suppose I can be," she answered. "I wish I didn't have to stay in the Hospital, though."

"Why?"

"Well, I'd much rather be back in the common room, with you."

"I like the sound of that." He scooted closer to her on the bed. She kissed him gently. "You know doing that makes me crazy, right?"

"What?" she asked.

"When you kiss me."

She kissed him again. "Oh, like that?" she asked, mock innocently.

"Yes, that."

"Then I'll just have to control myself."

"No, that's okay."

"You are a horny little thing, you know that?"

"I know." He kissed her again, this time more fiercely. She entwined her fingers in his hair, as his hands ran gently along her back.

"Ahem." They broke apart. Dumbledore and Madam Pomfrey had reentered the Hospital. Dumbledore was staring up at the ceiling, but the nurse was staring at them. "I believe I told you to have gone by now," she said to Draco. He got quickly off Hermione's bed.

"Please, can't Draco stay?" Hermione asked.

"I'm afraid not, Miss. Granger," Dumbledore said. "Mr. Malfoy has classes to attend to."

"Fine," Draco said. He bent down, and kissed Hermione. "I'll be back at Lunch," he told her. "You want me to bring you anything?"

"Can you tell my teachers to send my work up?"

"Sure. I'll bring you up a plate for lunch, as well."

"Thanks Draco."

"Don't worry about it."

"Mr. Malfoy," Madam Pomfrey cut in. "Hurry it up, please."

"Right. Bye, Hermione."

"Goodbye Draco." She watched him walk out.

"Drink this." The nurse handed her a vile, bubbling with a purple potion.

"What is it?"

"It will help you sleep."

She gulped the potion down, and instantly the lights around her faded and she was left in a world of blackness.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Woot Woot! I recieved quite a nice pile of reviews on the last chapter. Thank you, to all that reviwed! This one took a bit longer than I expected to put up. But all together, it wasn't a terribly long wait, was it?

And for all of you that expect Ron to have dissapeared now that he's being sent home, don'tbe too sure about that... Dun Dun De Dun...

Go on and Review with your bad selves! (I really don't know where that came from...)

Hugs,  
Emma

Oh, and if youhappen to bereading this story, and don't have an active Fanfiction account, leave me an anonymous review with your email, and I'll will send you one everytime I update.


	15. More Questions and An Escape

**Chapter 15- More Questions and An Escape**

"Hermione?"

The voice interrupted her silence. _Go away._

"I'm not leaving. Wake up."

_Erg._ She forced her eyes open, and her eyes stared into another's. "Draco," she said happily.

"Yes, and I brought you Lunch." He brandished a tray, filled with every kind of food Hogwarts could offer. Hermione wasn't really that hungry, but she grabbed a peach off the tray and took a bite.

"Thanks," she said, munching on the peach.

"Mr. Malfoy," Madam Pomfrey interrupted, coming out of her office. "Why didn't you tell me that Miss. Granger had woken up?" Draco opened his mouth, no doubt about to say something smart back, but Hermione cut him off.

"Please, I just woke up," Hermione said. "Besides, he brought me lunch."

"I see," the nurse answered. "Then I suppose you are well enough to finish the questions from this morning." Hermione groaned, but the nurse paid no attention.

"Four," Madam Pomfrey said, looking over her clipboard, "Have you been under any stress recently, that may have contributed to your condition?"

Hermione shot her a look. "No," she said sarcastically, "Being raped hasn't been stressful at all."

"Yes or no will do, Miss. Granger. Five, have you had sexual intercou-, well, I'll just put a yes on that one as well."

Hermione glared at her.

"Really, is all this necessary?" Draco butted in.

"Excuse me?" The nurse narrowed his eyes in his direction. "I believe I am the trained nurse here, Mr. Malfoy, not you." She continued on with the questions, all the way to number fifty.

"Fifty, have you had these symptoms, headaches and fainting spells, before now?"

"I've had headaches before, yes. But I don't faint very often."

"Well then, I'll just have to review this over." Madam Pomfrey stood up and began to walk back to her office.

"While you do, can I leave?" Hermione asked hopefully.

The nurse huffed. "I suppose so, but stay away from any situation that produce stress. Any situation," she emphasized, looking at Draco. He rolled his eyes.

"Thanks," Hermione said briskly, climbing off the bed and gathering her things.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They approached the common room to find Ginny sitting outside. "Hey Gin," Hermione greeted her.

"Hey 'Mione," Ginny said. "Where were you all morning?"

"Hospital Wing." She gave her a look that clearly said, not in front of Draco. He still didn't know that Ginny knew about what happened before he did, and Hermione didn't really care to let him. "Hermione Granger," she said to the portrait. It swung open and they all stepped inside.

Hermione and Ginny went upstairs to Hermione's room.

"Ron's getting expelled," Ginny said when the bedroom door was shut behind them. She sat down on Hermiones flor and leaned against the wall.

"Good."

"Gods Hermione, I'm so sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry about. You had nothing to do with it. Anyways, let's talk about something other than Ron." She sat next to Ginny.

"Ooh, what about the ball?" Ginny asked.

"What ball?"

"The Winter ball," Ginny said. "Dumbledore announced it a couple days ago. He said the Heads were planning it. Didn't you know?"

"No," Hermione answered. "Draco!" she shouted through the door.

"What?" came a muffled voice on the other side.

"Did you know about the Winter ball!"

"Yeah."

"Why didn't you tell me!"

"You never asked me," Draco shouted. "Besides, aren't you supposed to be staying away from stressful situations?"

"Well, me not knowing is more stressful than helping to plan it," Hermione pointed out. "It's okay though," she shouted back, not wanting to make him feel bad for not telling her.

He didn't answer.

"What else did Dumbledore say?" she asked Ginny.

"Just that it's on Christmas Eve. That leaves a little over two weeks to get a dress," Ginny said.

"Two weeks?" Hermione had hardly realized it was December. "This weekend is a Hogsmeade weekend, right?" she said.

"So we'll go shopping then," Ginny finished for her.

"Sounds good."

"Shit," Ginny said, glancing at her watch. "Class starts in five. I'll see you around, Hermione."

"I have to go too, then." Hermione stood up and walked with Ginny downstairs. Draco was sprawled on a couch with his eyes closed. Hermione said goodbye to Ginny, and then tiptoed around by Draco. "Wake up, sleepyhead," she sang quietly into his ear.

"I've been awake this entire time," Draco said, sitting up and rubbing his eyes.

"Uh huh." Hermione rolled her eyes. "Why are you so tired anyway?"

"If I remember correctly, I woke up quite early this morning, due to _someone_ scaring the hell out of me."

"Ah, so you were scared then?"

"Malfoy's are never scared."

"Whatever," she sighed. "Get up, we have class."

"Relax, we have Potions next," Draco said lazily.

"More of a reason not to be late." She tugged at his arm.

"You are forgetting who you are with. Ten minutes or so will mean nothing to Snape, if I am involved."

"Get up."

"Come off it. We'll only be a bit behind."

"_Draco_."

"_Hermione_."

"Fine." She threw her hands up. "I'm leaving."

"Without me?"

"Well, are you coming?"

"Fine," he groaned. "I swear..."he mumbled.

"What?"

"Nothing, dear."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When they walked into the dungeon a few minutes later, Snape simply glared at Hermione, then informed them that they were doing partner work all week. "And since the two of you have missed the partnering, you will work together."

Draco smirked at Hermione, as if to say, "See?"

She rolled her eyes, and dragged him over to a back table.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Can you believe our luck?" Hermione said, when Snape dismissed the class. "He didn't even take away house points."

Draco smirked. "I told you, Snape won't take points from Slytherin. And he couldn't take points from you and not me, so we both got off," he said.

"Well anyway, we have separate classes until dinner," Hermione said as they entered the Great hall. "I'll see you afterwards, in the common room, okay?"

"Right," Draco said. "See you later, love."

"Ooh, your love," Hermione giggled. "I like the sound of that."

"I thought you might," Draco smirked.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mrs. Weasley was fuming. She almost didn't want to believe the horrible things Dumbledore had informed her of, but it was hard to after Ron had confessed. She had no idea exactly what she was going to say to him, but she was sure that it wouldn't be kind.

"Molly," Albus Dumbledore greeted her as she apparated outside of the Hogwarts gates.

"Albus," she nodded at him. "Where is my son?"

"I sent him to pack. He has strict orders not to leave Gryffindor tower until we come for him."

"And he had better just stay put," Mrs. Weasley said. She sighed. "What would have made him do that? Especially to one of his best friends?"

"Love has driven people to do crazy things before," Dumbledore said.

"Love?" Molly said loudly. "People don't go around raping people because they love them!"

"Molly, please. I only meant that sometimes when you care about someone, and you don't want them to get hurt, you can end up hurting them yourself."

"Stop making excuses for my son's stupid actions, Albus!"

"I'm not making excuses, Molly. I only-" He stopped when he saw the Fat Lady in a portrait in the Great Hall. She was flushed, and she looked at Dumbledore frantically. "Is something wrong? Why aren't you upstairs?"

"He's gone," the Fat lady panted. "Mr. Weasley left the common room."

"He's gone?" Mrs. Weasley said, fighting back tears of fury. "Where did he go? Tell me where my son went!" she shoutedto Dumbledore.

"Go alert the other portraits," Dumbledore said to the portrait. "Make sure they watch for him, and report to me if they see him."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ooh... where ever did Ronni-kins run off to? hmm...

Okay, I am not thouroughly thrilled with this chapter. But, It shall act as more of a filler chapter, I suppose.

Anyways, the reviews have come a pourin' in! hehe. Thank you to all the reviewers, and if you still are reading this and aren't reviewing, well... get to it!

Hugs,  
Emma


	16. Shopping in Hogsmeade and 'Damn Them'

**Chapter 15- Shopping in Hogsmeade and 'Damn Them'**

"Albus, we've checked the Astronomy tower. Mr. Weasely isn't there."

"What about the dungeons? The classrooms?"

"All checked, and all empty."

"He seems to have fled the castle. Merlin only knows how…"

"Where is Molly? And shouldn't we inform Miss. Granger?"

"I sent Molly home. There is nothing for her to do here. As for Hermione, we should keep the escape quiet until we have a better idea where he is. The poor girl has enough on her plate without this."

"Do you really think that's wise?"

"He isn't in the castle. We have searched every possible hiding place. He isn't a threat to her now. All we can hope for is that we find him before he does anything more."

"What about the grounds? He could be in the forest-"

"Severus is checking the forest as we speak. All we can do now is wait."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ginny Weasley knocked furiously on the portrait wall. "Hermione Granger, you had better be awake," she called through it. "We have plans."

"Didn't you know the password?" the portrait Draco asked.

"Oh." How could she have forgotten? "Hermione Granger." The portrait opened.

The common room was quiet. Ginny bounded up the stairs. She knocked on the door. When no one answered, she opened it quietly and crept over to where Hermione was still sleeping. "Oh, wake up," she said to Hermione, prodding her with her finger.

"Oww. Hey Gin." Hermione stretched. "What's up."

"Hermione, you were supposed to be ready. We are going shopping, remember?"

"Oh yeah, I forgot. Calm down," she added as she saw the horrified look on Ginnys face. "I'm getting ready." She stood up and went to her closet. "What should I wear?"

"Let's see." Ginny leafed through her closet. "This." She held up a pair of tight, white jeans and a v-necked, pink tank top. Hermione obliged, and began to dress, whilst Ginny applied some makeup she found on Hermione's bedside table to her friend's face. Hermione applied her cover-up spell over the make-up, grabbed a jacket, and then asked if Ginny was ready.

"I've been ready since ten," Ginny reminded her. She quickly put away the make-up she had taken out and followed Hermione downstairs and out of the castle.

As they strode across the grounds, Ginny named a few places that sold dresses in Hogsmeade. "Madam Grebley's, Diane's Dresses, Gilda's Gowns," she said, counting them off on her fingers. "We should be able to find something."

Hermione nodded in agreement.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

About ten minutes later, they entered 'Madam Grebley's Formal Wear'. Hermione's mouth fell open at the sight that lay before her. It was like stepping into a rainbow.

Dress after dress hung in rows, arranged by color, size, and fabric. There could easily have been thousands of them. Several Hogwarts students milled about the first few rows, picking out different gowns and taking them to a dressing room, only to step out a few moments later with the dress of their dreams.

Ginny led Hermione towards the back of the shop, which held smaller sizes. She immediately went over to a rack, and began searching through it; yanking dresses she liked off and hanging them from her arm.

Hermione however, found a rack in the very back row that seemed almost untouched. The dresses here were less wrinkled and had a small layer of dust on thier clear plastic cover. She leafed through them and found a fairly pretty pink gown, but was completely turned off by the price. Behind that hung a deep purple dress, but Hermione looked away when she saw the large green feathers that adorned the bottom. Who in their right mind would wear that? No wonder this rack was untouched.

She was about to turn and find a new rack to search through, but her wandering eyes fell on another gown. This dress was a dark, sapphire blue with a corset-like top. She pulled it off and looked at it. There was a trail of silver glitter on the skirt that spiraled down to the bottom. The top was equally glittery and the glitter was arranged in an icicle pattern. She quickly checked the size and price, and was pleasantly surprised that both were in her range.

"Ginny, look at this dress!" Hermione exclaimed holding it up.

Ginny turned around. "That will look great on you. The color is perfect for your eyes. And look, I found one too." She held up an emerald green dress. It was spaghetti-strapped and also had a corset center that tied with white lace in the front.

"Let's try them on," Hermione said, pointing to a blue door in the corner of the store. The girls hurried over to it with their dresses.

Hermione unfastened her jeans, and pulled her dress over her head. She delicately took off the plastic cover on her dress, and stepped into it. As she pulled it over her body, she admired how the dress fit her slender form. The material was silk-like, and was soft against her still slightly cut up legs. She tried but failed to tie the back of the corset, so she held it tightly together and looked in the mirror for the effect.

The dress was perfect. Hermione swirled around, the dress twirling around her. The corset top pushed her breasts up, making them appear larger, and the skirt hung all the way to the floor. _I will need to buy some high-heels_, she thought. She left the dressing room and found Ginny dancing around in her own dress.

"Wow, Hermione! You look…fantastic!" Ginny said when she saw her.

"Can you tie me up?"

"Sure."Ginny pulled tightly on the blue cord on the corset back, which made the dress fit Hermione closely but not uncomfortably. "You are definitely keeping this one."

"Shall we go pay for them?"

"Of course," Ginny said, still dancing happily. She gave a last twirl in front of the large mirror before reentering her dressing room to change out of her dress and back to her normal clothes. Hermione did the same and met Ginny in the front of the store at the register.

As they were being rung up, Hermione looked out the window at the mass of swirling snow that was coming down. "How about a drink in the Three Broomsticks?" she suggested hopefully.

"Sure." Ginny grabbed her bag and handed Hermione hers. "But first, we need to get you some shoes."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ginny steered Hermione out of Madam Grebley's and down the street to a large shop containing all sorts of accessories. After picking out a pair of strappy heels the same color of her dress, Hermione walked over to the jewelry section. She admired the fine jewelry, and nearly fell in love with a silver pendant that hosted a large but not gaudy, deep blue stone in the center. The tag next to it read '4 Galleons, 7 Sickles'.

In a small glass case lay an assortment of tiaras. In the very front, there was a rather stunning silver and diamond studded tiara. There was a single small dark blue stone set in the center. Hermione caught the attention of the woman behind the counter and asked how much it was.

"Six Galleons," the woman answered. "Its one of the finest."

"I'll take it," Hermione said. "And also that necklace." She pointed out the pendant.

"That will be," the lady said as she rung Hermione up, "Ten Galleons, Seven Sickles." Hermione didn't wince as she pulled the money out of her bag. It was about time she bought something impractical that she really wanted. And it wasn't as if it would go to waste.

"Have a nice day," the attendant called as Hermione left and wandered back over to Ginny. Boxes of shoes lay on the floor at Ginny's feet, all open and riffled through.

"Ginny, what are you doing?" Hermione asked, indicating the boxes.

"I'm trying to find a pair of shoes that aren't hideous, within my price range," Ginny answered. "And my price range is quite low."

"Pick out any pair you like," Hermione offered. "It's my treat for showing me where to find a dress."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"Thanks 'Mione." She held up a pair of black heels with a single strap across the toe.

Hermione paid for their shoes and then the pair of them headed to the Three Broomsticks for a Butterbeer. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a glitter of silver blonde hair. Draco was sitting alone, so she decided to surprise him. She snuck up behind him and wrapped her hands around his eyes.

"Guess who?" she whispered in his ear.

"Ummm, Pothead?" Draco answered. Ginny giggled.

"No, and don't call him pothead," Hermione said, taking her hands off his eyes.

"Ah, I knew it was you all along."

"Sure you did." Hermione rolled her eyes at him.

"I see you've been productive." Draco pointed at the bags in Hermione's and Ginny's hands.

"Uh huh," Hermione nodded. "But you can't see any of it until the ball."

"Oh really," Draco said while playfully trying to sneak a peak inside one of the bags. She swatted his hand away from the bag.

"Bad Draco," she scolded, trying to conceal her smile. "You'll see it soon enough."

"I can't wait." He smirked. "Would you ladies care for a drink?"

"Sure." She took a seat on a stool next to him, and Ginny sat on the other side.

Rosmerta came to their table. "Can I get you some drinks?"

"Of course." Draco flashed her a smile. The woman blushed. "I'll have a Mocha and Rum."

"And for you ladies?"

"Hot tea with lemon."

"Iced Mocha."

"Mione, its freezing outside. How can you have a cold drink?" Ginny hsook her head.Hermione shrugged.

"Fine, I'll make it a Mocha Latté, happy?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact 'Mione, I am." They giggled at each others serious faces.

"_Women_," Draco whispered under his breath.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Two eyes glared in through the window of the Three Broomsticks.

"Damn them," the owner snarled under his breath. "Damn him, damn her, and damn my bloody sister."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ooh...the owner of those eyes was not very happy at all now, was he? hmm...

Okay, so Hermione got a beautiful dress, a new necklace, tiara, and shoes. She made out like a bloody bandit!

-scoffs-

Jusk Kidding. I hope you enjoyed this one, which was posted very soon after the last I might add. Also, I have reached the one hundred mark on my Review count! Thank you to everyone that reveiwed! It means so much to know my story is well-liked.

So make me happy, and shower me with more reviews?

Hugs,  
Emma


	17. Again and Taking Chances

**Chapter 17- Again and Taking Chances**

"Draco! Get your bloody self up!" Hermione shouted from her boyfriends doorway.

"Mmhmm." Draco rolled over under his green bed sheets and put his pillow over his head.

"Up, now!" She yanked the pillow off his head. "I have woken you twice already. We have to finish the plans for the Ball and then meet with Dumbledore, before breakfast!"

"Alright, alright." Draco sat up and rubbed at his eyes. "I'm up."

"Come on then." She pulled him out of bed and down the stairs. She pushed him on a couch and sat next to him, grabbing up a roll of parchment and a quill.

"Okay," she said, positioning herself to write. "We've already decided it's formal. So, what kind of music do want to have?"

"Dumbledore's taking care of that," Draco said. "We just have to figure out the times, decorations, and the food." Hermione glared at him.

"Anything else I should know?"

"Maybe."

"Draco!"

"Fine, no."

"Time… how about eight to…midnight?"

"Fine with me."

"And for decorations…the traditional Christmas trees and indoor snow, but what about Ice sculptures? Yeah, ice sculptures." She scribbled that down.

"Remind me why you need me to make these decisions?"

"Because dear, we are doing this together. Now, should it only be sixth and seventh years?"

"Who wants a bunch of munchkins running around?"

"I'll take that as a yes."

"And we'll can get the House elves to prepare the food. Can I go back to bed now?" he whined.

"Not quite. We still have to show Dumbledore."

"Aren't we the one's planning this whole "shindig"?"

"Yes."

"Then why do we need to talk to Dumbledore? Just hand him the list."

Hermione glared at him. "Does everything have to be your way?"

"Yes." Draco smirked.

"You are such a spoiled brat."

"Know it all," he retorted.

"Wise ass."

"Bookworm."

"Don't call me a bookworm!"

"Fine, butthead!"

"Did you just call me butthead?" Hermione started giggling. "How old are you, anyway? The great Draco Malfoy, just called me a butthead!" She clutched at her sides, while her face turned crimson.

"It is not that funny," Draco argued. He watched his girlfriend wipe tears from her eyes, and sit back up. Her long, wavy locks fell around her face, giving her an angelic aura. "Did I ever tell you how crazy I am about you?"

"Maybe once…" She smiled.

"Well, I am."

She smiled, and then looked at him devilishly.

"What?" he asked. "The last time you looked at me like that, I ended up covered in bubbles. Don't even think about it," he added, not wanting to give her ideas.

She dove at him, pulling him to the ground with her.

"Hermione!" he screamed as he fell. She sat on his chest.

She raised her hands and wiggled her fingers in his face. She moved her wriggling fingers to his sides.

"No, no, no! Don't you dare-" He started laughing as she began tickling him. "Stop it!"

"You didn't sayplease." She continued tickling him.

"Fine, please!" he gasped. She stopped and climbed off his chest, and he sat up red-faced and still gasping.

"You," he took a breath, "are sooo dead."

She kissed him hard on the lips. "Am I still going to die?" she asked, pulling away from him.

"I'm not sure, kiss me again," Draco said.

She did. "Am I safe yet?" she asked innocently.

"Barely," Draco said, still smiling.

"Well, good. I'm not ready to die just yet."

"And would that possibly be because I'm here?" Draco asked.

"Of course not," Hermione said playfully.

"Well, in that case, I just might have to make you pay."

"Oh really," she replied, rolling her eyes at him.

"Really," he said wiggling his fingers at her.

"Draco, don't even try it," she warned. She made to get up and run away, but he pinned her to the ground.

"Revenge!" He began lightly tickling her belly.

"Draco!" she giggled. "No, stop it! I hate being tickled!" Her cheeks were red, and she was gasping for breath.

"Then, my dear, you should have never dared to tickle a Malfoy." He continued.

"Draco! Please!" she giggled.

He pulled his hands away. Tears of laughter ran down her face, as she sucked in a breath of air.

"I hate you," she said gasping for air.

He kissed her.

"Do you still hate me?" he asked, his grey eyes peering at her.

"I don't know," she answered. "Kiss me again."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ah, Miss. Granger and Mr. Malfoy. What can I do for the two of you?" Dumbledore asked cheerily, as Draco and Hermione entered his office twenty minutes later.

"We needed to talk to you about the plans for the winter ball," Hermione answered.

"Please, have a seat." He gestured to two chairs that had appeared in front of his desk. "Would either of you care for a Lemon Drop?"

"No thanks Professor," Hermione said, while Draco reached for one. He popped it in his mouth and leaned back in his chair. He waved his hand at Hermione to signal her to start.

"Anyway, we have come up with some prepositions," Hermione said, glaring at Draco. "I wrote them down." She handed him the piece of parchment she had been writing plans on.

Dumbledore looked it over and smiled. "These all sound like good plans. I especially enjoyed the one about ice sculptures."

Hermione blushed. "Thank you, professor."

"The ball will take place on Christmas Eve," Dumbledore continued. "I trust this is okay with you two." They nodded. "Good."

"But Professor," Draco asked, "Aren't most of the students gone for Christmas break?"

"I know several students haveleft, but this makes a nice treat for those that stayed." They nodded.

"Well, I think that about finishes up things," Dumbledore said. "I believe you both have done a good job on planning this."

"Thank you Professor," Hermione said, while Draco merely nodded.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hermione was famished. She hadn't eaten much dinner the night before, and she was ready to have breakfast. She said a quick goodbye to Draco and seated herself with Ginny at the breakfast table.

"Hermione, guess what!" Ginny said excitedly.

"What?" Hermione said, as she grabbed a plate and began to eat.

"Guess who just asked me to the winter ball!" she said quickly.

"Harry?"

"No."

"Seamus?"

"Nope."

"Dean?"

Ginny shook her head.

"Who then?"

"Blaise. You know, Zabini."

"Really? That's great, Gin."

"I never really thought about him as a potential boyfriend, but now that I've talked with him…" She trailed off and stared towards the Slytherin table.

"Who's Harry going with, then?"

"I'm not sure. I told him to ask Parvati again, but he won't. I think he already has someone in mind, but he isn't saying who."

Ginny scanned the hall for potential dates for Harry. "This is going to sound strange, but Harry would look quite cute with Pansy."

"Parkinson?"

"Yeah. Looks-wise, that's all. Her or Hannah Abbot."

"I can see him with Hannah, but Pansy… I don't know about that one."

"Are you all quite finished choosing me a date?" Harry smiled from behind Ginny.

"Well, I suppose so," Ginny blushed.

"Not really," Hermione smiled. "Who are you asking anyway?"

"No one. I will be a lone soldier."

"A lone soldier? That's a new one."

"I know." He grinned.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Draco was thoroughly frustrated. He had called a last minute Quidditch practice for the Slytherin team, and not one of his players was at their best. In the time span of about ten minutes, Crabbe had knocked himself in the head with his own club, failing to stop a bludger, which had smashed into Blaise, who was the Keeper. Blaise then let in three easy goals, all the while trying to stop his bloody nose.

"Learn to fucking catch the bloody thing!" Draco screamed at a sixth year Chaser, who had just dropped the Quaffle on another Chasers head. "Damn you all!"

"Calm down, Drake!" Blaise shouted up at him. "My nose stopped," he added happily. He glanced upward, and then pointed behind Draco.

Draco looked up to see Crabbe shouting at the last Chaser, Brittany Warbbler. "What the hell are you two doing?" he said, zooming over to them.

"She started it," Crabbe said thickly, pointing a fat finger at Brittany.

"You are the one that hit the Bludger towards me, you bastard!" Brittany screamed.

"Bitch."

"Stuff it!" she shouted back, zooming away on her Nimbus 2001.

"Crabbe, take some advice, and block the God damn Bludger for once!" Draco shouted.

"Where'd Goyle go?" Crabbe asked, disregarding Draco's comment. Draco looked around.

"Goyle! Where in fuck's name are you!" A large figure waved from the ground. "Get your fat ass up here!" Goyle clambered on his broom, which was bending slightly because of his weight, and flew up to meet Draco. "Why aren't you in the air!"

"Snack break." He pointed at a half-eaten cookie clutched in his fat hand.

"Bloody hell! Practice is OVER!" Draco shouted.

"Want help with the equipment?" Goyle asked, unawares of Draco's mood.

"NO!" Draco screamed. He took a few deep breaths as his team hit the ground and began back to the castle. He sat on his broom for a few minutes, drifting through the air, until a Bludger nearly knocked him off. Cursing, he summoned them back to their chained box, along with the Quaffle and the Snitch. He looked down at the stands. In the front most row of seats, was Hermione. She had mentioned that she might come by and watch, but Draco hadn't seen her sitting there. He sped over to her.

"Hey love," he greeted.

"Hi. Nice practice," she commented. "I especially enjoyed watching Vincent Crabbe ht himself with his own club. Very intelligent, that one." She giggled.

Draco smiled. "Fancy a fly around the pitch?" He patted the broomstick between his legs suggestively.

"Not on your life."

"And why on earth not?"

"I hate flying. I never did get the hang of it in first year."

"Well, we are just going to have to try again." He grabbed her hand and pulled her out of her seat. "Now climb on."

"No."

"Get on yourself, or I am putting you on." She gave him a dirty look, which he returned with a smirk. She shook her head. "Never underestimate a Malfoy," he said in a singsong voice.

"Fine." She swung her leg over the fence between the seats and the pitch, and clambered on his broom, settling herself in-between Draco's legs. He wrapped one arm around her waist, placing his other hand in front of her, and gripping the broomstick tightly.

"Not too high?" she asked, timidly.

Draco nodded his agreement. He pulled up on the broom, and they rose up in the air.

"So, you don't like heights, then?" They began slowly drifting across the field.

"Nor exactly. Its just that if I am up high, I'd prefer to be on something safer then a piece of wood."

"You aren't going to fall off," Draco argued. He made the broom move more quickly. Hermione jumped slightly, and grabbed tighter onto his arm.

"How do you know I won't?"

"Because, I'm holding onto you, we aren't up that high, and we are going extremely slow." When Hermione didn't look reassured, he continued. "Besides, I wouldn't let you fall."

"Well, aren't you sweet?" She turned her body around so she could give him a kiss. It was a long kiss, and when she pulled away Draco shook his head.

"You are a dangerous woman, Hermione. Do that a bit more, and I might just lose control of the broom."

"In that case…" She started to turn back around, but Draco caught her face in his hand.

"Then again, maybe I won't lose _total _control." He smirked. "Wanna try again?"

"I might be willing to take that chance," Hermione smiled.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sorry that this one took a bit to get posted. I uploaded it two days ago, but I never had a chance to edit it. I still wasn't totally thrilled with one either, but it was like, "Emma, you post it now before you go and completely ruin it by trying to fix it." This chapter was also abit random, it jumped from tickling, to Dumbledore, to a horrible quidditch practice. What can I say? Im a tad random myself.

I am loving the amount of reviews I'm reciveing! Thank you all, so very, very much! I hope you all do the same for this chapter.

The Winter Ball is coming up! That's probably my favorite chapter I have written so far. Its either the next chapter or the one right after that...

Hugs,  
Emma


	18. The Winter Ball and 'Indeed'

**Chapter 18- The Winter Ball and 'Indeed'**

"How much is this one?" Draco pointed inside of the wire cage. The attendant reached down. "No, no," Draco corrected, "The brown one."

"Ten galleons."

"I'll take it." The lady moved to the cash register while Draco reached into his money bag.

"What should I get Ginny?" Blaise asked, browsing the other cages.

"You're buying a Christmas Present for Ginny?" Draco asked. "You two haven't even dated, have you?" Blaise shook his head. "Damn, that was fast."

"Hell yes." Blaise moved through the next aisle. "Forget it, I'm buying her jewelry," he said, as he came back around the corner. "Are you finished yet, Drake?"

"I am here, but I want to go look at the jewelry shop next door as well," Draco said.

"Must you always outdo me with your extravagant presents?" Blaise smirked.

"I believe that is the idea." Draco smirked.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What in the hell am I supposed to get Draco?" Hermione asked herself. She and Ginny were looking in a shop that sold all sorts of Quidditch supplies. Hermione had thought that there would be something here Draco would love, but she was having a harder time than she imagined.

"What does he need?" Ginny asked, as she examined a book on all sorts of strange deaths that famous Quidditch players had encountered.

"Nothing." Hermione sighed. "How am I supposed to buy something for a person who can literally buy _anything_ they want?" Ginny thought for a moment.

Then Ginnysmiled devilishly. "Well, he can't get _anything_ he wants."

"Should I be afraid?"

"No." She leaned over and began whispering in Hermione's ear. Hermione eyes grew bigger as Ginny revealed her present.

"No way." Hermione shook her head.

"Oh come on, 'Mione. You know he would love it."

She lowered her head as her cheeks flushed, but she kept her eyes on Ginny the entire time. "I suppose so…"

"Come on then." Ginny grabbed Hermione's hand and dragged her out of the shop.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Christmas Eve, the night of the ball, had finally arrived. Students had been disruptive in their classes, preferring to chat loudly about the upcoming event, rather than pay attention to their schoolwork. Professor Snape, not to anyone's surprise, deducted at least forty points from every house, excluding Slytherin of course, for misbehavior in his class.

At six o'clock, Ginny found Hermione instructing the sixth year prefects on the decorations. "Move the streamers up a bit," she called. "There, that's perfect."

"They can handle it 'Mione," Ginny said as she pulled Hermione away, "We have to get ready." Once inside, Ginny looked around for Draco. "We have to make sure he doesn't see you until the dance," she instructed.

"No problem," Hermione told her. "He told me he would get dressed in the Slytherin common room with Blaise." When she mentioned the Slytherins name, Ginny sighed happily.

"Blaise is great, don't you think?" Ginny said.

"Sure, Gin." Hermione unzipped the bag containing her dress and took it out. She grinned at the sight of it. She quickly undressed and then slipped the dress on. "Hey Gin, can you tie me up?" Ginny finished putting on her own dress and then crossed the room to Hermione.

"Sure." Ginny tied up Hermione's corset, and then Hermione did the same for her friend. "Where's all your make-up?" Hermione pointed to a small bag on her bedside table.

"There's some more downstairs, but that is all I think I'll need."

"Come and sit down on the bed," Ginny said. Hermione did so, and Ginny applied just enough make-up to set off Hermione's dress. When she was finished, Hermione found her shoes and slipped them on. She looked at herself in the mirror.

"Ugh," she said when she saw her reflection.

"What's wrong?" Ginny asked.

"My hair." Ginny looked. Hermione's hair hung in long, chocolateringlets down her back. "What's wrong with it?" Ginny asked.

"It's boring," Hermione answered. "I want to do something with it to make it look, different?" Ginny thought for a moment.

"I know what we can do," Ginny exclaimed, pointing her wand at Hermione's head. "I learned this spell, here, turn around."

Hermione did, and Ginny uttered a spell while directing her hair with her wand. Hermione could feel her hair lift up off her shoulders, twisting and flipping in the air, before settling it's self on the top of her head.

"Perfect," Ginny said, as she looked at the finished product.

"What am I supposed to do with my wand?"

"Oh, I almost forgot, here." Ginny tossed Hermione a lacey garter, which Hermione looked at with reproach. "Come on 'Mione," Ginny giggled as she slipped her own on. "Just try it."

"Fine." Hermione lifted her dress and slipped the garter underneath it, and then tucked her wand inside. When she looked down, she hardly noticed it was there.

"See, it does work," Ginny laughed. "Let me get my shoes and then we can hang out until the dance starts."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Draco ran a pale hand over his head, perfecting his hair. "Come on Drake," Blaise said. "Your hair looks fine."

"What are you in a hurry over?"

"I would like to get upstairs to my date. Let's go," Blaise said, with all the patience of a four year old.

"Fine, fine. I'm done." Draco took one last look in the mirror and straightened his bow-tie.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The girls that were going to be attending the ball stood outside of the Hall doors, giggling and chatting with one another about their dates, their dresses, or fussing with one another's hair. They would enter the hall one by one, and their dates would meet them inside. Once inside, the couple would take a photograph together, and then were dismissed to start the dance. Hermione and Ginny quickly joined the rapidly increasing line.

Suddenly, Dumbledore's voice was heard from inside the Hall.

"Let the Winter Ball Begin!"

The doors swung open simultaniously as the first girl in line entered. Her date strode up to her and linked arms. One by one, the couples met and linked arms. Hermione flashed Ginny a smile as she walked to meet Blaise, who was looking particularly gorgeous in an all black suit.

The girl behind Hermione nudged her to tell her it was her turn. Hermione took a deep breath, and then stepped inside. Looks of surprise on the faces that now stared at her, told her that all her hard work had paid off.

Smoky-silver eyeshadow brought out her deep chocolate eyes, and a light shimmering mocha lipstick made her already full lips seem fuller. Her hair, thanks to Ginny, was piled up into a messy bun, except for a few pieces that fell gracefully around her face. Her dark blue gown sparkled, and for the moment, Hermione felt as though the spotlight were hers to keep.

Draco met her inside the door and took her arm. Turning to her, he said, "You look amazing."

"Not too bad yourself," Hermione blushed. Draco was wearing an all black tuxedo lined with dark grey silk. His hair was missing the heavy amount of gel that often forced his hair to be stuck to the top of his head. Instead, it was softer, and the blonde locks fell casually above his eyes.

"Smile," called a photographer. Draco wrapped his arms around Hermione's waist and turned his trademark smirk into a genuine smile. Hermione smiled sweetly and the camera flashed.

"Shall we dance?" Draco asked, letting go of her waist and taking her hand.

She nodded. He led her over to the dance floor, where several other couples were dancing to the slow song that had begun playing. He once again wrapped his arms around her waist, and she placed hers lightly around his neck. As they swayed softly to the beat, Hermione laid her head against his chest. Out of the corner of her eye, Hermione saw Ginny give her a smile from where she was dancing with Blaise.

When the slow song was over, the band began playing a more upbeat one. Hermione didn't recognize the song, but she swung her body as best she could to the beat. She knew she was doing something right, just from the look on Draco's face. She pulled his body next to hers and moved her body next to his. They swayed together for the next few songs, and then Draco went to bring Hermione back a drink while she found a table.

Draco scooped the punch out of its bowl into two glasses, and took a swig of his own. He wasn't surprised to see that there was a large amount of vodka mixed with the punch. He shrugged, refilled his glass, and left to find Hermione. He finally spotted her at a back table.

"Careful," he warned as Hermione reached for her glass. When she looked at him suspiciously, he added, "Someone spiked the punch."

She took a small sip, and made a face. "They certainly did," she said, choking on the alcohol. They chatted for a while, until Blaise and Ginny came over to them. Ginny was giggling obnoxiously and seemed to be leaning on Blaise for support. "The punch," he explained after seeing Hermione's face. "She drank three whole glasses before I realized it was spiked."

Hermione rolled her eyes, and without noticing, took another drink of her punch. She pulled another face, while Draco finished off his own glass. "You want to go outside?" he asked.

"Sure." Hermione let him lead her away from the merriment and outside into the cool air.

The night sky was almost clear; there were only a few clouds scattered above the castle. The full moon illuminated the grounds in an iridescent glow, as a light breeze rustled tree leaves over their heads.

"Isn't it beautiful?" Hermione asked him, staring up at the moon.

"It is," Draco answered, "But I can think of someone who is more beautiful." Hermione blushed, as Draco wrapped his arms around her to shield her from the night air.

"Draco! Look! It's snowing!" Hermione exclaimed, letting go of Draco to whirl around in the midst of the light snowfall. He watched his girlfriend dance in the snow, and brushed the snow of his shoulders. When Hermione returned to his side a few minutes later, she had snowflakes in her hair. Draco brushed them away, and returned his arms around her waist.

She pressed her lips against his. He returned the kiss, and a few seconds later, a bell rang out twelve times, signifying that it was midnight. Cheering could be heard from inside the Great Hall, as the students celebrated the final dance.

"Its midnight," Hermione told him. "That means its Christmas."

"Merry Christmas Hermione."

"Merry Christmas Draco."

They kissed again as Draco took Hermione's waist and began swaying in a slow dance. When they parted, Hermione spoke, "We should get back inside, Draco. The ball is over."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I'm so tired," Draco yawned, as they returned to the common room. He plopped down on the couch, and stretched out.

Hermione kissed him on the nose and flounced up the stairs.

"Where are you going?" Draco called after her.

"Bed," she answered.

"Can I come?" Draco asked, grinning up at her.

"I guess," Hermione groaned. Inside her chest, her heart gave a little jump.

Draco gave a triumphant shout and bounded up the stairs after Hermione. He entered her room just as Hermione scooped up her wand and pointed at herself. Instantly, her clothes changed from her dress, to a pair of loose black pants and a white tank top.

Draco removed his tuxedo jacket, pants, and dress shirt, leaving him in only his black silk boxers. He leapt onto Hermione's bed and settled himself comfortably on her pillow. He patted the bed next to him, and motioned for Hermione to lay there.

Rolling her eyes at him, Hermione clambered onto the bed and snuggled up next to him, laying her head against his chest.

He breathed in the citrus-like scent of her hair, loving the way her body seemed to fit perfectly against his. Draco watched as her hair fluttered lightly over her face as she breathed.

"You're beautiful."

She smiled and gave him a long, slow kiss.

"I'm serious," Draco continued, when they broke apart. "You have got to be the most beautiful thing on earth, and you're mine. All mine," he added.

"And you are all mine."

"Indeed." She snuggled closer to his body and he wrapped his arms around hers.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Aww, so sweet. I loved this chapter myself, and the next is quite good too I believe. Alrighty, keep the reviews a'comin! I do love to hear your opinions on my story. Thank you to all my reviewers!

Hugs,  
Emma


	19. Presents and A Plan Put To Action

Alright, first off I am so sorry for the long wait to get the next chapter up. Fanfiction was doing something or another and it wouldn't let me upload this chapter for the last three days. Finally, I checked it out again and it worked today, so I managed to get this up for you guys. Enjoy!-

**Chapter 19- The Presents and A Plan Put Into Action**

"Damn it," Ron cursed in the darkness. He sucked his finger where the plants thorn had nicked him.

It was just before sunrise. If he was fast enough, he could get inside the gates without being spotted. He peeked his head out of the bush and glanced up the walkway. No one was about so early. He grinned and set off for the Hogwarts gates.

He needed to get to the Forest. He could stay there until dark, and then he could set his plan into action.

It would be simple.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Draco awoke before sunrise on Christmas morning. He carefully unwrapped his arms from Hermione's sleeping form, dressed, and quietly went downstairs.

He pulled out his wand and began using a levitation spell to move the furniture out of the way. Once he had finished, he conjured up a small dining table and two chairs. He decorated the table top as best he could, and then he stepped back to admire his work. He quietly exited the common room, and headed down a flight of stairs and into a corridor, where a certain painting of a large fruit bowl was hung.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hermione awoke alone. She sat up in bed, and took a whiff of the air around her. It reminded her of the meals her mother used to make when she was at home.

She dressed quickly in a pair of sweats, and headed out of her room. As soon as she reached the stairs, she gasped.

The couches in the common room were pushed to the sides of the room, leaving space for a small table in the center of the room. The table had a deep green tablecloth that trailed to the floor and a small vase of red roses perched on the center. As Hermione came closer to the vase, she realized that the roses were not real. Instead, each rose was a candy, with a chocolate inside and a red candied shell outside.

She also noticed that the table was set for two, with a bottle of Ogden's Sparkling Champagne and two glasses on one side. There was a plate at either setting with a silver cover concealing the food.

"Do you like it?" a voice said, making Hermione jump. She turned around and looked into the soft grey eyes of her boyfriend.

"You scared me," she gasped. "But yes, I love it."

Draco smiled. "This is only part one," he explained. "Part two comes after we eat." He pulled out a chair and motioned for Hermione to sit down. She did, and he took his place at the opposite end of the table.

Draco reached over and lifted the cover off Hermione's plate. Inside, there was a serving of scrambled eggs, bacon, and pancakes sprinkled with syrup and powdered sugar.

"I made it myself," Draco explained, "So don't be upset if it doesn't taste terrific."

Hermione giggled, and took a bit of the eggs. As she chewed, Draco looked at her hopefully. "They're excellent," she said.

Draco smiled, and opened the bottle of Champagne. He poured out two glasses, and handed one to Hermione.

"Merry Christmas," he said raising his glass towards Hermione.

"Merry Christmas," she answered, lifting her own and clinking it against Draco's. They each took a sip of the sweet bubbling drink and then set it back down on the table.

"Hermione?"

"What?"

"Can I give you my present now?" She nodded. "I wanted you to open it before anyone else's." He reached under the table and pulled out two boxes, one large and the other tiny. He handed them to Hermione. "Careful," he warned.

She opened the tiny one first. Under the wrappings was a black jewelry box. She opened it and gasped.Inside of the gift box there was a sparkling necklace. The chain was silver, and a small heart dangled from it. Inside of the heart was a Emerald gem, surrounded by small Diamonds.

"It's beautiful," she whispered. She gently took it out of its box and unhooked the chain, refastening it around her neck. It hung just a couple inches above her tanktop, the perfect length for nearly any kind of clothes. "Thank you so much, Draco!"

"You're welcome. I believe you still have another gift." He pointed to the larger box. She set the empty jewelry box aside and unwrapped her next present. She lifted the lid.

"Oh Draco," she squealed, as she reached inside and pulled out a tiny, brown kitten. The kitten purred at her touch, and she hugged the feline against her chest. "She's beautiful. I love her!"

"You're welcome, love." Draco smirked,confident that she had truly loved his presents.

She took another few bites of her breakfast. "You get your present tonight." She smiled.

"And why is that?" Draco smirked.

"Because."

"You're evil."

"You know you like it."

"I do, it's sexy."

Hermione giggled. "Then you will _love _your present."

"Oh I will, will I?" Hermione nodded.

"How long will I have to wait, exactly?"

"Until after dinner."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Throughout the rest of the day, Hermione and Draco received Christmas presents from their friends.

Draco received many gifts, mostly candies, from his female admirers in the castle, who didn't see to notice him having a girlfriend. He also was given a pair of handcuffs from his good friend Blaise Zabini. The note on the package read '_Use them well._' Draco did his best to hide this particular gift from his girlfriend, but was unsuccessful when Hermione turned to see exactly what had made him crack up. This gift earned him a knowing grin and a light whack on the arm from Hermione.

Harry had gotten Hermione a rather large box of Chocolate Frogs, and Ginny had given her afunky red and black skirt. She was also very surprised to open a package and find a bag containing many different sweets from Honeydukes, all from Blaise Zabini.

When questioned about Blaise's gift, Draco only shrugged. "He never really minded when I asked you out."

At dinner, Hermionehanded Draco a note, and instructed him not to read it until he had finished eating. She didn't sit down to eat, but instead slipped out into the hall.

She hurried up to the common room. Once inside, she went up to her room, and dragged out a bag of things she had bought in Hogsmeade with Ginny.

The first items were candles, lots of them. She set those about her room, and thenlit a couple on the stairs leading up. Then she pulled out the other items. It was an outfit she had picked up at a rather risqué store called Behind Closed Doors. It consisted of a lacey pink, spaghetti-strapped tank top that stopped just above her navel, and a pair of lacey boy-shorts to match. She put this on, and began applying her make-up.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ha," Ron said triumphantly. He had managed to get inside the school at last. As he looked around, he noticed that everyone was in the hall. "Perfect."

The Hall doors opened, and he had just enough time to duck behind a statue as the person came out. It was Hermione, and Ron had to fight the urge to curse her on the spot. After all, it was her fault he couldn't even return to his own house.

She didn't even look his way as she headed up the stairs. Ron waited for her to get to the top, and then he followed behind her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Draco, _

_I am waiting for you upstairs. If you are finished with dinner, come get your present. _

_I love you, _

_Hermione _

Draco wiped his hands on a napkin, and proceeded upstairs.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ron was hiding behind yet another statue outside of the Heads common. He was deciding the best way to get what he wanted, when he heard footsteps. He ducked down, as Draco came strolling down the corridor.

Draco said his name into the portrait, and the proceeded inside.

This would be easier than he thought. They hadn't changed the passwords. All he needed to do now was make a quick stop at his former common room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hermione?" Draco called as he entered. The common room was dark, except for the burning candles leading upstairs. He bounded up the steps, excited to see what was waiting for him.

"Evening Draco," Hermione said as she came to her door, fighting her nerves. "Have a nice dinner?"

Draco almost died in shock at the sight of his girlfriend wearing... lingerie. She looked fantastic.

"Lov- Lovely," Draco stuttered. "What's all this?"

"Your Christmas present," Hermione said, looking at her feet.

Draco stared in amazement.

"You look fantastic," he told her.

Her eyes looked up to his. "Thank you," she said, starting to regain her confidence.

**And this is where I warn you once again, M-rated Content. If you don't want to read, then just scroll down to the next bolded sentence. Enjoy!**

"You know," Draco smirked as he moved closer to her, "I never did get dessert downstairs."

"Is that right?"

He smiled as he bent his head and took her in a smooth kiss. She moved her hands along his sides and tugged his shirt out of his pants. She unbuttoned it, and pushed it off his shoulders. Draco broke the kiss, much to Hermione's disappointment, but then scooped her into his arms and kicked open her bedroom door. He sat her on the bed and, laying another kiss on her lips, proceeded to remove her tank top.

Draco ran his hands along the exposed flesh, and leaned them back so that they were laying together on Hermione's bed. He continued his kiss through his sweet ravage of her breasts.

Draco moved his lips down her neck and around her ear, while he casually slipped his fingers into the sides of her shorts, and pulled them off. Hermione tensed when he did this for she remembered the last experience she had had with sex, but she shook it off and leaned farther into his kisses. His lips on her body felt right, as though they were meant to be, and were just waiting for the opportune moment.

With a spurt of confidence in herself, Hermione flipped them over and began to unfasten Draco's pants. She slid them off, tugging his black boxers with them, and smiled with excitement and nerves at his large erection.

Draco smiled when he saw her do so, and rolled them over so that he was on top again. He kissed her, and settled himself inside of her thighs while whispering sweet nothings into her ear. Moving from her ear to her mouth in one movement, he slipped his tongue inside her mouth at the same time he slid easily into her.

The painful pressure Hermione had felt when they had first began, blended to pinpricks of pleasure as Draco moved inside of her. Every movement brought them closer to each other, and every thrust brought Hermione closer to orgasm.

Closer and closer, until Draco moaned Hermione's name and Hermione screamed Draco's. Lights flashed behind both their eyes, their bodies shook as one, and pleasure ripped through Hermione like nothing she had ever experienced before.

Draco continued to thrust throughout his own orgasm, until he moaned the moan of something ripping away, and he came inside her with the force of a storm. He collapsed on the bed next to his girlfriend, and the pair clung to each other, sweaty and exhilarated. They remained together as one, as the pair slowly climbed down from their peak of orgasm.

"Amazing," Hermione gasped, clinging to Draco's chest.

**End Lemon. Those Twelve and under may return to my story...**

She noticed how slick her body was from sweat and the friction they had caused together. Her face was sticky from her runny makeup, and she did her best to wipe it off on her hand. Unsuccessful and not wanting to stain her sheets or Draco with mascara, she gave Draco a sweet kiss and sat up. She noticed a tightness in her lower abdomen, not necessarily painful but not comfortable either.

"Where are you going?" Draco asked, his eyes half closed.

"Bathroom. I'll be back in a minute." She grabbed her red flannel robe off a hook and wrapped it around her naked form.

"Do you have too?"

"Shh. I'll be right back." Draco saw her wink in the candle light.

Hermione climbed down the stairs carefully, not wanting to fall in the darkness. When she reached the bathroom and opened the doors, the candelabras on the wall lit themselves instantly. Tiptoeing across the cold marble floor, she turned on the sink and began washing her face. She heard the door slam shut. "Draco?" she asked, drying her face on a hand towel.

"Not exactly," a familiar voice said, followed by a spell that would silence her screams.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Wows, heis a horrible little bugger, huh?

Review on this one, and let me know what you thought.

Hugs,  
Emma


	20. Again and Please

**Chapter 20- Again and Please**

Draco lie awake in Hermione's bed, nearly a half hour after she had gone downstairs. Now, he was aware of women's strange bathroom habits, such as going in small herds to the toilets rather than alone, but a half hour? Really, that was far too long.

He rolled out of bed, and was searching for his boxers when he heard the portrait door slam shut. "Hermione," he called out the open bedroom door. There was no answer. He located his boxers and pulled them on while stumbling down the stairs.

The bathroom door was half open, and the light was on. Draco could hear the sink faucet running through the door. He knocked first, but was still met with silence. He pushed the door all the way open and stepped in.

"What the fuck...?"

The bathroom was in almost the same state it had been when Draco had found Hermione that night after studying. His girlfriend was in the same position as she had been then too, curled into a quivering ball with her knees up to her chin. "Hermione?"

Hermione didn't even open her eyes and look at him. "Please, go away."

"Hermione? What happened?" heasked, though he knew very well what happened, and the fact that it had happened again under his nose angered him more than anything ever had. He bent down to her, intending to wrap his arms around her, but she pushed him away.

"Don't touch me."

"Baby, its me. I'm not going to hurt you."

"Please Draco." She opened her eyes and looked at him. She was a mess, with a new set of bruises to match the old ones. She was crying, as anyone would in the same situation, and the sight of her so upset angered Draco further.

"I will kill him," he assured her. "He won't get away with this."

"He will. Just like he did the last time."

"How did he get in the school?"

Hermione took a shaking breath. "He just… came in. I don't know how he got inside, but he told me… they couldn't stop him. No one can." Fat tears rolled down her pale face.

"You need to go to the Hospital. Let me get you dressed, and I will-"

"No. I'm not going anywhere. He did this because I told the first time and he isn't doing this again."

"Damn right he isn't. But you need to go to the Hospital." She shook her head at him.

"I need to go to bed," Hermione said firmly. Draco nodded, and made to pick her up. She shook her head again.

"Please Draco, I'm sorry, but I want to, to walk."

"Alright." He helped her up, trying to not touch her abrasions. They slowly made their way upstairs.

Draco helped her dress like he did the last time, slowly and carefully. Then he lifted the sheets for her to get inside. She did, and he crawled in next to her. He could feel her shaking through the vibrations of the bed. He wanted to hold her in his arms, but he knew she wouldn't let him. He scooted closer to her, and grabbed her hand beneath the sheets. She took hold tightly. Draco fell asleep that way, though Hermione was awake through the night.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Draco woke early the next morning. His hand was still in Hermione's, and he squeezed it gently. She opened her eyes.

"I'm sorry I woke you."

"Don't be. I have been awake all night."

Draco looked at his girlfriend, who was determinedly staring at the ceiling. He wanted to tell her something that would make her feel better, but nothing he thought of sounded good in his head.

"I'm getting in the shower," Hermione finally said.

"Don't. I never cleaned up the… bathroom."

"I can handle it."

"Let me come with you," Draco offered.

"It's fine. I just need to take a shower now." She got up and left the room without another word.

She hated herself for doing that. All Draco was trying to do was help her, and she couldn't bring herself to even talk to him. It was hard for her to trust him, when she had trusted Ron for six years and look what happened there.

"Fuck." She had reached the bathroom. Maybe she should have waited for Draco. There was still blood on the marble floor, and abloody handprint smeared on the wall. Her robe was flung in a corner, where he had thrown it away carelessly as he attacked her. The faucet was still running from where she had been washing her face. She turned this off, and stepped over the blood to get to the shower.

In the same manner as before, Hermione scrubbed every inch of her skin, trying to rid herself of his stench. It was painful to scrub over forming bruises, but it had to be better than letting her own blood, a reminder of what he had done to her, sit on her skin longer than it had to. She hated this.

When Hermione was satisfied she was clean, she stepped out of the shower. Once again, she stepped over the mess and wrapped many towels around her body, determined not to let any skin show. She glanced in the mirror. Her face wasn't terribly beat up. She had a small cut by her left eye that ran upward to her forehead, and a bruise on the right side of her lip.

She could feel larger bruises forming on her abdomen and breasts, where he had been rougher with her. She had one large bruise on her left leg, and three smaller bruises on her right. A scratch on her arm ran from her wrist to her elbow, but it was shallow and she could easily heal that with a simple spell.

She sighed and took a last look at herself. Then, she carefully climbed back up the stairs, checking every so often to make sure her towels were still secure.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Draco woke alone. He heard the shower running downstairs, and crept down to check on her. He opened the door silently, checked to see that she was alone, and then went back up to bed to wait.

Draco knew somewhere that he had nothing to do with what had happened the night before, but knowing that someone had gotten inside the common room and took violent advantage of his girlfriend made him want to punch a wall. No, he would wait and save that punch for the Weasel.

"Draco?" Hermione was standing in the doorway, wrapped in at least four towels. Not an inch of her skin was showing, and Draco could tell from her eyes that she wanted some privacy.

"I'll let you get dressed." Draco stood up and began to leave, but Hermione caught him before he could walk out the door.

"I'm sorry," she said, and her eyes looked like they meant it. "I just…"

"It's fine." Draco left for his room. A tear rolled down Hermione's cheek. This was so stupid. The person she has trusted the longest just hurt her in the worst way possible a second time, and the she was too scared to get help from the person she loved.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Draco was on his way inside his room when there was a knock on the portrait downstairs. Half hoping it was the Weasel, so that he could personally murder him, Draco went down to answer it.

"Hey Draco," Ginny said, grinning madly. Draco looked down and realized he was still only in his boxers. "I'm guessing you had fun last night."

"You don't know the half of it," Draco mumbled.

"What?"

Draco shook his head. "Nothing."

"Where's Hermione?"

Draco thought for a second. "Sick," he answered.

"Sick? What do you mean, she's sick?" Draco gave her a look.

"I don't understand," Ginny said. "What kind of sick is she, Draco?"

Draco threw her another look. Ginny looked confused.

"Your brother…?"

"My brother?" Ginny lifted an eyebrow, but lowered it when she realized which brother Draco was talking about. "Ron?"

"We have a winner," Draco said sarcastically.

"But what exactly do you mean, is she just still just... from before?"

"Not exactly. Sick bastard," he mumbled.

She shook her head. "No."

"Oh, yes."

"That's impossible, he got kicked out of school, Draco. No one has seen him in ages. He's gone."

"He's not nearly as gone as you'd think."

"Last night?" Draco nodded. "After you guys…" He nodded again. "Can I see her?"

"She won't talk to anyone, and she was awake all last night."

"I'll kill him," Ginny said furiously, her voice raising with anger. "I swear to god, I will."

"There won't be enough left to kill after I get to him."

"How could he? How would he have gotten inside the castle?"

"Unless Dumbledore put a different spell on the gates, they will open to any Hogwarts student. What I want to know is how he got away from your mother."

Ginny flushed red. "He never went with her," she confessed. "He took off before mum could come retrieve him. The teachers said they searched the castle, but they never found Ron."

"They never told us that," Draco said angrily. "They never told Hermione he was running around the castle," he spat.

"He wasn't. They looked everywhere, inside the castle, the grounds, even the forest."

"They should have looked harder."

"I'm sorry Draco," Ginny said. "I was under strict orders not to tell anyone, but since he came back I thought I should say something."

"Well, I would say we should tell Hermione, but I'm guessing she already knows." He rubbed his eyes. "I'll go up and tell her you are here, but I am putting pants on first."

Ginny shook her head. "Don't worry about it, let Hermione sleep. Just tell her I came by, alright?"

"That I can do." Ginny looked as though she wanted to say something, but the words wouldn't pass her lips.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hermione groaned as she rolled over on the bed. She couldn't sleep, and she didn't want to. What she wanted to do was run to Draco, have him hold her in his arms and tell her everything would be alright, but she knew she wouldn't be able to yet.

She heard the portrait door open, and she tensed while she strained to hear who it was. She could vaguely hear Draco and a voice that sounded like Ginny's. She hoped Draco would tell Ginny not to come up. She didn't want to talk to anyone.

She lifted the blankets and peeked down at her bruises, clearly visible under her tank top and shorts. They were raised and swollen, deforming her normally smooth skin. Tears squeezed out of her eyes and ran down her cheeks. She lay like that, teary and sobbing, before she heard the portrait door shut again. Footsteps outside her door let her know Draco was outside. "Hermione?"

Hermione vaguely thought about pretending to be asleep, but decided against it. "Come in," she called. Draco opened her door and sat down on her bed next to her. They sat in silence, neither knowing what to say to the other.

"I'm sorry," Hermione finally broke the silence.

Draco looked at her, puzzled. "For what?"

"For everything. It's the day after Christmas, and you can't go outside and play in the snow with your friends, because you are stuck taking care of me. And your Christmas surprise got ruined, all because of that stupid-"

"It's alright. I'm just sorry that… well, you know. That this happened." Hermione opened her mouth, but Draco shook his head at her. "Stop apologizing, you did nothing wrong."

"Thank you, Draco. For everything."

"Don't worry yourself about it," Draco said. "I just want you to be okay."

"You're sweet."

"Why thank you, I know."

"Cocky bastard."

"Why thank you, I know." Hermione almost smiled at that.

"I don't know what I would do without you," she mumbled. Her shoulders heaved and she began to cry again. Draco looked at her, and tried to figure out the best way to comfort her.

"Shh," he said, wrapping his arms around her, securely but gently. "Please don't cry."

"I can't help it," Hermione sniffed. "What he… did to me was so… degrading. And then I have you waiting for me, and dealing with everything for me. I'm just sorry that-"

"Don't apologize." He held her for another few minutes, and then released her. "Get some sleep. I'll be downstairs, alright?" She nodded, but wouldn't let him stand.

"Lay with me, Draco."

"You want me to?" Draco was surprised that she wanted him to stay.

"Please?" He shrugged his shoulders, and then lifted the covers for her. Like the night before, he held her hand underneath the blankets until she finally drifted off to sleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Shortish chapter, I know. Once again(it does seem I am saying this a lot), I am sorry it took forever to post this. I was grounded, and then Microsoft word is being all funky, and then I had mountains of homework... It was crazy.

Thanks for reading, and if youd do me the honor of leaving a review, Id be very appreciative.

Hugs (or Huggles, as the great John calls them),  
Emma


	21. What Dumbledore Knew and Coffee

**Chapter 21- What Dumbledore Knew and Coffee**

Dumbledore sealed the letter, and tying it to the leg of his tawny owl, Fidéle, he sent it off. Now he only had to wait.

He trusted his owl wouldn't stop until he found the young Malfoy, after all his owl had never failed him before; it was partly where his name came from. But he still wondered how long it would take for Fidèle to find Draco. He only had to wait for about twenty minutes however, then there was a knock on his door.

"Come in," he called, already knowing it was Draco who stood on the other side. Asusual the professor was right, it was Draco, standing tall even though he looked worn out enough to fall asleep on the spot.

"Yes, Professor?" Draco said, clearly but wearily. He had hardly left Hermione's side for the past three days, except to bring her food from the kitchens three times a day. To be honest, he was quite tired of the common room, and quite tired of spending all day lying in bed. He had to sneak away while Hermione was napping, leaving her a note on her pillow, to see the Headmaster.

"Please sit down." Dumbledore gestured to a chair, which Draco plopped down in. He stared at Draco.

"Mr. Malfoy, I trust you remember what happened to result in Mr. Weasley's expulsion. What he did to Miss. Granger?"

"It's a bit hard to forget," Draco said boldly, not caring if he was being rude. Albus Dumbledore was talking about his girlfriend being_ raped_ as though it were a casual conversation about the bloody _weather_.

"Please, Mr. Malfoy," Dumbledore sighed. "I am also aware, as are you, that it happened again, just a few nights ago."

Draco eyed the professor suspiciously. "How did you know?"

"There is very little that goes on in my castle that I don't know about, Mr. Malfoy. And I have to say that I expected Mr. Weasley to come back."

"What do you mean, you expected him?"

"I mean as I said. I trusted the guilty party to return to the scene of the act. And he did."

Draco was fuming. "You knew he was coming back, and you didn't bother to warn Hermione? I wouldn't have left her side if I knew that scum was going to go anywhere near her! And what about not telling Hermione he never made it home? You didn't bother to let her know that that asshole was on the loose!" Draco spat, taking out much of his bottled up anger on the professor. "You _hardly_ care about her well being, do you?"

"I wouldn't say that. I care very much for Miss. Granger, as well as the rest of my students." Dumbledore looked at Draco with sad eyes. "I didn't want to alarm her by telling her my theory about Mr. Weasel's actions, because I wasn't sure of it."

"So you decided to sit back and wait for it to happen?"

"Mr. Malfoy, I called you into my office to explain all of this, not to be fought with. However, I will wait until you are finished yelling."

Draco glared at the professor. He was raised to show respect to his Headmaster, even if his whole family believed he was a doddery old fool. But at a time like this, he really had no respect left to give.

"Can I go?" he snapped.

Dumbledore stared at Draco. "You may."

Draco stood up and left, slamming the oak door behind him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Draco slammed the portrait shut as he entered. Immediately, he regretted it.

"Draco!" he heard Hermione cry from upstairs. "Draco?"

"It's me," he called. He took the stairs up two at a time to Hermione's bedroom. "Sorry I woke you," he said, as he opened the door.

"It's fine, I wasn't asleep." She sat up in her bed, brushing her unkempt hair out of her eyes. She stared up at him with tired, make-up smeared eyes.

"Go back to sleep, baby," Draco said, trying to sound slightly soothing, if not more. He noticed that her un-namned kitten was fast asleep on his pillow.

"Have you thought of a name?" He pointed at the kitten.

"Not yet." Hermione stared up at him expectantly, and he knew that she wanted him to lay down with her. He didn't, knowing that if he did he would never get back up.

"I'll be downstairs." He closed the door quietly behind him.

Draco wanted to murder Weasel, he really did. He had always disliked him, the stupid bastard, but now that he did what he did to Hermione, it made it official. He wanted to kill the bitch.

Draco plopped down on the couch, and wondered briefly if he was being selfish, laying down here comfortably on a couch. His girlfriend was, after all, lying upstairs in a room by herself, no doubt frightened as hell about the whole affair. Hermione hadn't had a good nights sleep since Weasley raped her, and for good reason. She laid awake the entire night, staring at the ceiling, and when she finally did sleep, she shook so fiercely the entire bed shook with her. Draco didn't have any idea what it was like to feel as she did, and he didn't really ever care to.

He had half a mind to floo home and request his fathers associates to hunt for Weasel. There was no way they wouldn't find him, they had many sources. But if he did ask their assistance, there would be quite an issue about why he needed him found. And Draco wasn't sure if Hermione was ready for his family to know about the rape, let alone their dating.

Draco rolled over on the couch so that he was facing the back, and he buried his head in the cushions. Maybe if he stayed here long enough…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hermione opened her eyes and stared up at her ceiling. She could tell that it was late afternoon, just by the way the sunlight barely peeked through her curtains. She rolled over expecting to see Draco at her side but he wasn't there. She rubbed her sleepy eyes.

Shakily, she stepped out of bed and landed gently on the floor. She had hardly gotten out of bed for the last three days. She stretched, slipped on her soft red slippers, and padded softly downstairs to find Draco.

There was light snoring issuing from the couch, the side she couldn't see. Peeking carefully around the corner, she saw Draco's blonde locks messily sticking out of a pillow. She poked him hard in the back.

"What in the hell?" Draco sat straight up and looked around, scowling when he saw Hermione. "What was that for?"

"You were asleep," she said simply.

"That's it? You stab at me with your… pointy finger, and all I get is, you were asleep?" he said, putting on a horrible impression of Hermione, which vaguely reminded her of a squeaky dog toy. She smiled. "Well, I'm glad you are finally up and awake."

"Draco, I have been awake for the last three days," Hermione argued.

"No, you have been conscious. Conscious and awake are two very different things." Hermione had nothing to say to that, so neither talked.

Finally, Draco broke the silence. "Hermione?"

"Yes?"

"He is never, ever going to do that to you again. Ever."

"Draco, do we have to-"

"No, we don't. But I want you to know that the second you are okay again, I am going to find someone to catch that little bastard. And I will personally beat the shit out of him."

"Well thank you, but would rather not think about it. About anything, now."

"Fine then." She sat down on the edge of the couch, and Draco turned around and laid down, putting his head in her lap. Looking up at her, he smirked. "Hi Hermione."

"Hi," she sighed.

"And how are you?" He smirked happily up at her.

"Why on earth are you so happy?"

"Why shouldn't I be?"

"I don't really know." She sighed. "When do classes start?"

"Day after tomorrow."

"And I have a pile of work to catch up on."

"I doubt it. Not after… I mean the teachers have to know."

"Draco, I don't want a lot of special attention because I got raped," Hermione said, choking on the word. It sounded strange in her mouth, like it should never be uttered. "The teachers only know that it happened once. I am fine." She almost choked on the lie as well. She wasn't fine, and she didn't think she would ever be completely fine.

"You're not fine."

"How in the hell would you know?"

"Because Hermione, you aren't as hard to read as you think you are." It was true. On the outside, Hermione showed confidence, bravery, and strength. But somehow her eyes gave her away to Draco. They showed him a scared little girl, one that made Draco feel a need to protect her.

"You don't know me, Draco. You just don't."

"Fine, prove it to me. Prove to me that you are fine, and not one bit of this phases you. Prove me wrong."

"I will. I am."

"Good then."

Once again, a silence surrounded the two. Once again, Draco broke it.

"I'm sorry. I am just in a pissy mood because I have been stuck in this bloody common room for the last three days, and I am afraid that if we don't leave we'll be stuck here forever. You want coffee or something? You haven't eaten much."

She peered down at his head, which was still in her lap. "I suppose I could use something."

"Come on then." Draco took her hand and stood her up.

"Draco? I can't go like this." Hermione pointed at her bright red robe and slippers.

"Why not? You look beautiful."

"Well, thank you, but no. Let me go change."

"Fine, but if you're not down here in five minutes, I am leaving you behind." He smirked then, letting her know he was only joking. She nodded and disappeared upstairs, only to appear moments later in a pair of sweats and a crème colored sweater. She had pulled her messy hair out of her face in a loose bun, and she wiped off all her runny makeup.

"Ready yet, dear?"

"I suppose so." She linked her arms in his and they set off for the kitchens.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Super short chapter, I know. It is necessary though, the whole development of plot thing writers must go through. Ugh. Anyways, the next one should be along sooner than this was, I promise. I already have it half finished. :) Thank you for the reviews, and I hope you do the same for this chapter! Please?

Hugs,  
Emma

And if you would really love to make me happy, go check out my Oneshots, Mudblood and Standing Alone. I think I have like three reviews on Standing Alone, something I would really love to change. So, want to help me out? I would so love you all... more than I already do of course.

Also, I posted another Oneshot, Whiskey Lullaby. It won second place in an Angst Oneshot contest on a Harry Potter Fansite, which can be linked to through my homepage on my profile. I urge you all to join the site, its lots of fun! Remember to let the Headmistress know I referred you though, and then PM xtheshadowedonex to fill me in on which of you guys signed up. Thanks!


	22. Late and Productions

**Chapter 22- Late and Productions**

"Hermione?" Draco called up the stairs. He couldn't believe he was waiting for _her_, she was usually so prompt it was frightening. "Hermione, we are going to be late for Potions."

"I'm coming." Hermione padded softly down the stairs in her robes at last. "Sorry."

"Don't fret, just come on." He took her hand and they left the common room.

Hurrying through the halls, Hermione became very aware of how packed the school was. People bumped into her from all directions, something that made her grip on Draco's hand get tighter and tighter. She had to admit she was happy to be out of bed at last, but at the same time she wished she was back underneath the covers.

"You okay?" Draco said to her as they turned into a corridor that wasn't as crowded as before.

She nodded, but her cheeks were flushed.

"You'll be fine," he assured her, "we have this class and the next together, and then we go to Lunch. Okay?"

She nodded again. "I'm fine. Just a little jittery."

"What's this? Hermione Granger, afraid of a class?" He smirked, and pulled her along the corridor and down a fight of stairs. Hermione shivered a bit when they entered the Potions classroom, wishing she had remembered her sweater.

"Sorry Professor," Draco said carelessly, "Overslept."

Snape looked furious. Clearly, he wanted to give a detention and take House points from Hermione, but couldn't without punishing Draco as well. "Take your seat, Mr. Malfoy. Granger," Snape said, nodding at Draco and sending Hermione a sneer. There was a slight groan from the Gryffindors, as Draco merely sat down when any one of them would have received a detention.

Snape returned to the front of the classroom, and flicked his wand, sending the directions for that class on the board. "Begin," he said coldly.

Hermione managed to follow all the directions, again finding that being back in class brought her mind away from Ron. She bottled up a small amount of her and Draco's finished potion, and left it on Snape's desk just as class dismissed.

"What do we have next?" she asked, not knowing the newest schedule.

"Care of Magical Creatures, with that absolute oaf-" He stopped. "Sorry."

Hermione raised an eyebrow. "He's not all bad, I swear. If you'd just come meet him, Hagrid means so well-"

"He set a bloody Hippogriff on me."

"That was your fault. You weren't listening when he said not to insult them."

"I was too."

"You were not." She sent him a glare. "Bloody prat."

Draco sniggered.

"Its not funny!"

"Only joking dear."

* * *

"Poppy?" The nurse looked up from the bed she was hunched over, where a second year Hufflepuff was lying motionless.

"Yes, Albus?" she asked impatiently.

"I'm going to need you to check on Miss. Granger again for me."

"What happened?" She eyed him suspiciously.

Dumbledore gazed at the immobile student. "Is Mr. Curtis conscious?"

"No, boy didn't wear his earmuffs in Herbology. I swear, there is always one…"

The headmaster beckoned her closer, and whispered in her ear.

"Again?" Madam Pomfrey gasped.

"Indeed."

"And the poor girl said nothing, to any of us?"

"Miss. Granger is still unaware that I know, however, Mr. Malfoy is not. I need you to bring her in and check her over. I believe her to be the kind of person that would rather live with her pain then reveal it to another."

"What she is dealing with isn't only pain, Albus."

"I know that, Poppy. Mr. Malfoy already informed me of how careless my mistake of keeping it a secret for these days was. Would you please run the proper examination?"

"I will, Albus. Is there anything else that you'd like to fill me in on?" She muttered something under her breath that Dumbledore understood to be something along the lines of, "Four days… anything could have happened to her… but no, why would _I_ of all people need to know…Merlin."

"I think that is it Poppy," Albus said. "You can take over from here. I'll send Miss. Granger to you at Lunch."

* * *

"Hermione Granger?" Hermione stopped in the doorway to the Great Hall and looked around. There was a tiny blonde girl, probably a third year standing before her. She bounced energetically from one foot to the other.

"Yes, did you need something?" Hermione asked, stepping aside from the path of hungry students.

"You are supposed to go to the hospital wing, the Headmaster sent me to find you."

"Thank you," Hermione said, letting the girl pass. "I wonder what they want."

"I think I have a pretty good idea," Draco said, his anger already rising. "I'll walk with you."

"You don't have to, go have lunch." She nudged him.

"I'm not hungry. Come on, then." They walked up the stairs and down the corridors, dodging groups of students heading downstairs to Lunch. They reached the fifth floor and pushed open the hospital doors.

"Miss. Granger," Madam Pomfrey said as they entered. "Lie down here," she pushed Hermione into a bed, "Here." She handed Hermione a long purple tube with a blue knob at the end. Hermione looked at it suspiciously.

"What is _that_?"

"Blue part in your mouth," the nurse snapped. Hermione obeyed. The purple tube glowed red. "Good then, you have no high temperature. You," she said, turning to Draco. "Why are you here?"

"Why not?"

"Mr. Malfoy, don't think I won't boot you out."

"I don't think you won't try, however, I'm not leaving until you are finished with my girlfriend." He smirked and sat down on the corner of the bed. Madam Pomfrey flushed purple.

"Please, Madam Pomfrey, can't he stay. He'll be quiet," Hermione asked, nudging Draco in the ribs. The nurse pursed her lips but nodded sternly.

"Right then, why am I here?"

"Miss. Granger, the Headmaster informed of your current…" the nurse stopped, unsure of how to phrase the question.

"I'm fine," Hermione assured her, confirming why she was here. She made to get up from the bed. The nurse wouldn't let her stand.

"Not until I'm sure, you aren't." The nurse pulled out a long needle. "Arm," she ordered.

Hermione reluctantly held out her wrist, which the nurse poked the end of the needle into. When the tube at the end was filled with blood, she removed the needle and waved her wand over the area, healing it instantly.

"I'll be back in five. Don't move, and you," she rounded on Draco," Don't try anything."

"I won't," Draco said smirking.

Madam Pomfrey looked as though she doubted his promise, as many would, but she nodded anyway.

"You are going to get yourself kicked out, you know that?" Hermione said as the nurse went around the corner.

"Like I told her, I'm not leaving."

"Whatever." Then she remembered something. "Wait, how did she know about Ron this time? I never told anyone but you."

"I'm guessing Dumbledore told her. He called me to his office, basically told me he expected the bastard to come back and didn't try to stop him, and after I said my part I left."

"What do you mean he expected him?"

"That's what he said. He expected the guilty party to return to the scene of the crime."

"Ron's mother came, she picked him up from school. How could he have expected him?"

"Oh yes, his mother never came and picked him up. He didn't tell you that either. Weasley ran away, and they didn't find him. I doubt they looked."

"Where is he now?"

"We don't know." Draco looked over his shoulder and then continued. "I can find him… the company my father keeps is very good at things like that. I could have him found."

"He'll be killed. I can't have him be murdered."

"The bastard deserves it."

Hermione ignored that comment. "Besides, your father would want to know why you need to find him. Wouldn't he ask?"

"Probably. We'll have to tell him sooner or later about us though, I'm sure my mother already knows."

"How would she?"

"My mother has very good resources here at school, and at other major areas of the wizarding population. The latest gossip is never too difficult for her to find."

"Wouldn't she have said something? Or at least sent you a howler, screeching about bringing your family shame? Anything?"

"No, she doesn't meddle to much in what I do. So long as I leave Hogwarts before summer and follow in my fathers footsteps without complaint, she's fairly mellow."

"Mellow?" She dropped her voice. "She is making you turn into a Death Eater, and you call that mellow?"

"It is. You should have seen Blaise's father before he died, he was crazy about the whole situation. Which I just realized I shouldn't have told you about," Draco shook his head.

"Oh come off it, I knew Blaise was on the same path you are. Honestly, you act like it's a secret."

"Well, its not supposed to be public."

"Well darling, I don't think it'll come to anyone's surprise if you and half the other Slytherins become Death Eaters." She turned up the corners of her mouth, giving a smirk that rivaled Draco's.

"Do you have any idea how sexy that is?" Draco said loudly, right as Madam Pomfrey came around the corner. Draco immediately scooted closer to Hermione and smiled mock innocently as Hermione blushed crimson and pushed him away. The nurse frowned.

"Mr. Malfoy, you'll have to leave. I need to speak with Miss. Granger alone."

"Oh, can't he stay?"

"I'm afraid not. He can come back when we are finished."

"Fine, fine." He slowly dragged himself off the bed, leaned back down to kiss Hermione, and trudged for the door. "I'm waiting outside," he called. "Right outside, if you need anything." He continued on, muttering loud enough for them to hear. "Anything at all. An extra pillow, chocolates, a dashing young Malf-" The door finally cut him off as it slammed shut.

"That was a production," the nurse commented.

"That's Draco for you."

"Miss. Granger, when I was examining the blood I drew, I matched the results to the sample I took previously. Something is different this time."

"Like what?"

"There is a hormone present, and very few things release this type of hormone."

"What are you saying, I'm sick?"

"Miss. Granger, I think you might be pregnant."

"Don't be absurd!" Hermione said loudly. "I'm not pregnant. I'm just not well."

"Miss. Granger, you could be. I'm not saying you are, but there is a good possibility that you are."

She handed Hermione a thin, tiny package. "The bathroom is over there." She pointed to a door on the other side of the hospital.

"Fine, I will take the damn test," Hermione said, not bothering to watch her tongue.

She stood up from her bed and was walking across the room when the door to the Hospital opened. Draco poked his head inside. "Hi dear," he said happily when he saw Hermione walking towards him. "Done yet?"

"Not quite," Hermione snapped. "It'll be what, another hour?" She asked the nurse over her shoulder, waving the package at her.

"I have a spell that will quicken the results, about fifteen minutes."

"Fifteen minutes," Hermione said to Draco, yanking open the door to the bathroom and slamming it behind her.

"Well, on the positive side, she seems to have forgotten about Weasley," Draco said, coming inside and seating himself on Hermione's bed. "What was that thing, anyway?"

Madam Pomfrey shot him a look.

"What?"

"That is between Miss. Granger and I, Mr. Malfoy."

"It's a bloody Pregnancy test!" They both looked over at the bathroom door where Hermione had just yelled.

"Pregnancy test?"

The nurse narrowed her eyes at the closed door, and nodded at Draco.

"I'll kill that twit if its positive, I'll bloody murder Weasel," Draco snapped, causing Madam Pomfrey to sniff disapprovingly at him.

"Watch it," she snapped back, conjuring herself a stool and seating herself upon it. "By the way you two act, it could be yours as well." Draco made a noise in his throat.

They waited in silence until Hermione reemerged from the bathroom, fresh tearstains on her red face. "There," Hermione said to the nurse, "I left it on the counter."

The nurse nodded and left to collect the test.

"So," Draco said as Hermione looked at him, "How are you?"

* * *

Ugh, I know I am a terrible promise keeper. I promise you sooner updates, and then I take nearly a month to update. Im sorry though, Ive been really busy with finishing up my site (Ive been working on it for weeks and its still not done!), and Ive also had more days to work and Ive been accepting them because I need the cash. I know, excuses excuses. I will try my best to update sooner, I swear I will. I'll get right to work on the next chapter!

Review, review... It does so make me happy.

Emma


	23. Results and Meeting the Parents

**Chapter 23- Results and Meeting the Parents**

Hermione glared at Draco. "Fine, just absolutely fine," she said fiercely. "And yourself?"

"A bit frightened dear," Draco answered. "But none the less turned on."

"You pig."

"You love it." Hermione didn't answer. "Oh fuck it Hermione, I am scared to hell as to what this could mean." She looked at him.

"Why are you scared?" she asked, her tone changing entirely.

"Love, you could be pregnant. Either that means I am a father, or that my girlfriend is pregnant with someone else's kid."

"As if it were my choice?"

"Not what I meant… Damn it Hermione, you know what I am trying to say."

Hermione determinedly stared at the wall. "We mustn't worry Draco, it can't be positive. It simply cannot be positive."

"The nurse sure as hell thought it was."

"The nurse was wrong." Hermione said it in a way that clearly made her point. She took a breath. "I'm only seventeen, Draco. I couldn't possibly handle having a baby, there is no way. Look at me, I am talking as though this were a sure thing."

Draco looked at his girlfriend. He recalled hearing that pregnant women had mood swings, and personally, he was starting to think Hermione was experiencing this first hand. Wait, maybe that took a few months to come into effect… Hermione _was_ a bit moody to begin with. Did this mean she would get worse if she turned out to be pregnant? Oh hell, one wrong word and he would be spending an awful lot of time in his own room, alone. Dammit.

"Has it been fifteen minutes yet?"

"Not quite, Draco." Hermione glanced at her wristwatch. "Five more minutes, I suppose."

* * *

Madam Pomfrey bustled through her office door. Hermione's head was resting back on her pillow, while she stared up at the ceiling. Draco however, was waving his wand at a bug that was buzzing around the hospital. Every few moments sparks would shoot out of the end of the wand, but every time the bug flew away unharmed. She heard the boy curse under his breath and pursed her lips at him, but didn't say anything. 

"Oh thank goodness," Hermione said when she saw the nurse. She snapped her head up from the pillow. "You're all done, then?" Draco looked up as well, and swallowed.

"Yes." The nurse settled herself on a stool by Hermione's bed. "Mr. Malfoy, if you would excuse us…"

"Please, don't make him leave," Hermione said. "It's as much business of his as it is mine."

"Oh fine then. You," the nurse pointed to Draco, "not a word out of you." He smirked but nodded.

"Well then dear, there is no simple way to say this." Hermione shook her head and closed her eyes, willing herself not to hear the words that followed. "The test was positive. You are pregnant."

Hermione said nothing, but pulled her knees up to her chin and buried her face in her hands. "I… can't be… pregnant," she gasped. "I can't, I can't.."

"Is it mine?" Draco asked.

"There is no way to tell as of now, she is only a couple weeks along. I'll be able to tell at two months if we are lucky."

"It's Draco's." Hermione sat up. "It has to be. There is no way I would carry around anything belonging to Ron."

"Very well then," the nurse said, not really wanting to venture further into the conversation. "I need to owl the Headmaster straight away, and after that I can owl your parents."

"Please don't," Hermione said, "I would rather tell them in person." The nurse nodded, and went back to her office.

"You would?" Draco asked.

"Imagine opening a letter from you daughter telling you they were pregnant. Now, wouldn't you rather them tell you themselves?"

"I'd rather them not tell me at all."

"So you'd like them to show up with a random baby one day?"

That shut Draco up for a moment. "You know what, its your choice. I have no idea what I would do in that situation."

"So helpful, dear," Hermione said sarcastically as the fireplace in the corner lit up with green flames. Albus Dumbledore stepped out and brushed off his robes.

"Ah, Miss. Granger." The Headmaster walked over to her bed. "Mr. Malfoy, a pleasure." He peered at Draco, whose arm was around Hermione's shoulders. "And how are you doing?"

Hermione fought the urge to roll her eyes. All she wanted was for Dumbledore to stop beating around the bush, and hit the damn bush already. "Headmaster, I would like to tell my parents in person about the pregnancy," Hermione blurted out. Fantastic Icebreaker.

"Straight to the point." Albus commented. "Yes, that can be arranged tonight with a Portkey. I can set one up at seven, if that is alright?"

"Of course," Hermione said. "And I want Draco to come with me."

"I don't think so," Draco said. "The first time I meet your parents is not the time you tell them you are pregnant."

"Draco, I need you there."

"I understand that, but I'd rather not be murdered, sorry."

"Draco Malfoy, you are coming with me."

"Her-Mi- Neee," Draco whined. "No."

"You're coming. I need you, and you'll be there."

Draco didn't say anything.

* * *

At ten to seven, Draco and Hermione made their way to the Headmasters office. 

"Erm… you will be alright, you know that," Draco tried to assure Hermione as they walked.

"I'd surely hope so," Hermione answered. They made their way up the revolving staircase and knocked on the door before them. When they entered, Dumbledore was sitting behind his desk twiddling his thumbs, a fresh crisp _Daily Prophet_ before him.

"Ah, Mr. Malfoy, Miss. Granger, good to see you. How are you feeling?" the headmaster asked, as they sat down.

"Fine thanks," Hermione said. Heat began to rise on her cheeks as what she was about to do sank in.

"I'm sure they will understand. Now, the Portkey leaves in two minutes. Once you arrive at your house, it will deactivate. You will need to apparate outside the school gate before ten, or I will come to fetch you," Dumbledore continued.

"Okay," they answered in unison.

"Well, I believe that is all." Dumbledore waved his hand at the _Prophet_. "Please grab onto the Portkey. And away you go, in 3-"

Hermione and Draco grabbed the Portkey and held it between them.

"2-"

Hermione squeezed her eyes shut.

"1."

She felt a strong pull behind her naval, as her and Draco were whisked away into the air.

* * *

Hermione's feet slammed into the pavement as she nearly lost her balance. Regaining her footing, she immediately looked along the familiar street for Draco. 

"Your parents are expecting you, aren't they?" Draco said from her feet. He hadn't taken the landing as well as he should have, and ended up face first on the pavement. He pushed himself up and straightened his shirt. He ran one hand across his face to check for abrasions; thank Merlin there were none.

Hermione shook her head at Draco's behavior. "I owled them earlier, they are expecting us."

"So this is your house, is it?" He pointed to a cozy little house in front of them. It was white with brown trim and very… muggle-ish, as far as Draco could tell. A small hedge surrounded the yard.

"Yes it is. Come on then," she took Draco's hand and led him up the walk. She stopped at the door and knocked three times. The door swung open and a tall, dark-haired man opened the door. "Hermione!" The man came forward to embrace his daughter. "We've missed you."

"And I've missed you," Hermione gasped as he released her, the wind having been knocked out of her by the hug. "Where's mum?"

"In the kitchen. Dinners almost ready. Come in, come in." The man opened the door further, and then finally seemed to notice Draco. "Who're you?"

"Dad, this is Draco." Draco held out his hand for the man to shake. He fought a squirm when the muggle touched him. He was still a bit uncomfortable with Muggles, other than Hermione. "He is the boy I told you about this afternoon in my letter," Hermione said.

"Oh," was all her father said, before turning and allowing them inside.

The inside was rather cramped, Draco thought, but then again, he was used to living in a mansion. He took a seat on the rather lumpy sofa, as a woman came through an entry on the opposite side of the room. She had long light, brown hair and a gentle smile. Draco was instantly reminded of Hermione.

He stood as she entered and watched her squeal with delight at the sight of Hermione. "Mum!" Hermione said excitedly, giving the woman a hug.

Hermione's mother broke the hug and stood back to admire her daughter. "You look so beautiful," she commented.

"Thanks, mum." Hermione fought a blush. "This is Draco." She gestured to Draco, who was still standing by himself.

"Nice to meet you," Draco said extending a hand to the woman. This muggle he didn't mind so much. "You have a lovely home." He said it as casually as possible, hiding the force it took for him to say it.

"Thank you, dear. Dinner is all ready, shall we eat now?" Mrs. Granger nodded with the others, and they all proceeded into the miniscule dinning room. Miniscule of course, only by Draco's standards.

Dinner proceeded rather well, Hermione's father not saying much to anyone, only staring intently at Draco. Finally he spoke. "So David, you know Hermione from school then?"

"Yes, I do. And its Draco."

"Hmm… so you are in your seventh year, correct? Same age as Hermione?"

"Actually sir, I am a seventh year, but Hermione is older then me."

"Is that so?"

"Yes, it is."

"And where do you live?"

"My family owns a manor in upper England. Perhaps you've heard of it, the Malfoy Estate?"

"I haven't heard of it." His father's expression remained flat. "Do you have a job?"

"Dad please," Hermione interrupted. "He's in school, he doesn't have a job."

"I had a job when I was in school. Builds good morals for hard work." At this Draco scoffed, he didn't _have_ to work a day in his life unless he felt like it. Sure, he would probably take a job at the Ministry, but he wasn't being forced. "So, if you don't have a job Daniel, what does your father do?"

_Torture, Kill, Murder…_ "He does a variety of things sir. And it's Draco, not Daniel."

There was silence at the table, both Draco and Mr. Granger glaring intently at each other.

"So dear," Mrs. Granger changed the subject, "What was this important news you needed to tell us? That is why you came here, isn't it?"

"Right," Hermione swallowed what she was eating. "That."

"Nothings wrong is it?" Hermione's mother asked. Her father shot a nasty look at Draco.

"I really don't know how much you know already, I don't know what the school has told you about anything…" she trailed off. "I was raped… twice."

"YOU WERE WHAT!" Mr. Granger slammed his fists on the table. "You!" he pointed at Draco.

"Dad, sit down! Draco had nothing to do with it! My god…" Hermione fought back tears as her mother wrapped her arms around her.

"Honey, we knew about it, the school had to tell us," her mother said. "They didn't give details, but they suggested we leave you in school to finish and graduate. They never said it happened again."

"That's not even all," Hermione hiccupped."I'm pr_- hiccup_ -egnant."

"You're what?"

"I'm pregnant." Hermione burst into tears as her mother comforted her.

"And it belongs to the bastard that raped you, does it?" her father asked, still looking at Draco.

"Not entirely… it could be Draco's." Draco froze, and determinedly stared at the ceiling.

"Him? HIM!" Her father stared at Draco. "It's his? And how are you supposed to raise a child with David? He's useless, he doesn't even have a job!"

"Daddy, please," Hermione sobbed.

"No, you are staying here. They can ship all your belongings home here, there is no way you are going back to that school with him!"

"I've had quite enough!" Draco said suddenly, not being able to stand the way he was being talked to, let alone how upset Hermione was being made. "You had better sit your arse back down in that chair and listen to what your daughter has to say. And bloody hell, my name is DRACO!"

Mr. Granger looked furious. "Don't you talk to me like that, Don't you dare! You are standing in my house, eating my food-"

"Not by choice, I assure you," Draco snapped. "No offence, Mrs. Granger. Dinner was wonderful." She smiled at him.

"Come on then." Draco stood up and pulled Hermione to her feet. "We are going." She nodded through gasps. "Goodnight then, thanks for having us."

With a pop, they were gone.

* * *

**Well, that was quite a quick update, eh? I worked hard to get it done, I've already started work on the next. It should be out soon.**

**Thank you so much for all the positive reviews! I do love to read them... I'd love it if everyone would review. I think I have 30+ alerts to this story, and I am recieving about 10-15 reviews per chapter. Please review, It'll make me update so much faster.  
****  
Virtual cookies for all. :  
Emma**


	24. Oh, Do Be Quiet and Drink Your Scotch

**Chapter 24- The Times, They Are A Changin'**

A pop sounded as two figures apparated outside of the Hogwarts gates, which swung open to accommodate the new members. Draco squeezed through the opening, not bothering to wait until they had fully opened, and pulled Hermione in after him.

"He had no right to talk to you like that," Draco snapped. "Calling me Daniel…" he muttered. "How hard is it to remember, Draco?"

"Stop it," Hermione cut in. "Draco please, just… stop." Draco did stop talking, and he halted to a stop.

"What do you mean, stop it?" He grabbed Hermione's arm, stopping her next to him.

"I mean, I have an awful lot on my mind, and you blabbering about isn't helping matters," Hermione said, pulling her arm out of his grip and beginning to walk again.

"Well, excuse me for stating facts, _love_." His last word dripped with sarcasm. "I don't take shit from anyone, and that includes your wanker of a father." He stared at her back, wondering what affect his words would have on Hermione.

"Don't speak about my father like that!" Hermione cried, turning round and advancing on Draco. "Listen here," she said, poking a finger into his chest with every word. "That was just a taste of how parents react to this kind of thing! You think my fathers reaction was terrible? Imagine your own fathers! He already hates everything about me, from my blood to my brains!" She gave Draco a rather hard poke.

Draco batted Hermione's hand away. "Don't you poke me!" he shouted. "I already told you, my parents aren't an issue. You aren't just some muggle off the street, you are brilliant, and they will love to have you as an addition to the family! My mother has been on me about having my own children since I can remember. They have standards, yes. You meet them, all except one!"

"Right," Hermione narrowed her eyes, "The most important of all. My own dirty blood."

"You don't have dirty blood!"

"Then why did you flinch when you shook my fathers hand?" Hermione uttered these words at an even tone, not bothering to shout any longer. "It was clear as day that you didn't want to touch him. What, afraid of contamination?"

"You know fair well that I am beyond that."

"Oh, do I?"

"Yes, you do." Draco glanced at his wristwatch. "It's nearly ten. We have to get inside before the Headmaster apparates after us and finds us gone."

"Perfect," Hermione muttered, turning on heel and continuing up towards the castle.

Draco clenched his hands into fists. Everything was wrong, everything was a bother. Even the silence and Hermione's retreating back made him angrier. "Fuck!" he yelled into the darkness.

"I severely doubt it!" Hermione shouted back, not bothering to even turn around.

Draco's eyes widened. Did Hermione Granger just make a sexual reference at something not even meant to be sexual? He shook his head. She certainly had come a long way.

He took his time in getting to the castle. There was no hurry to go back to the Common Room, no hurry to start yet another fight with Hermione. He wandered about the castle grounds for a bit, then finally resigned himself to his doom and went inside and upstairs to the Common. When he entered, he made up his mind that Hermione had gone up to bed, since there was no one he could see inside. He went up the stairs and tried her door.

"Hermione," he called inside. "You locked me out."

"You bet I did," came a muffled response from inside. "You were being a snob. And don't bother charming it, I already have."

Draco frowned and put his wand back into his pocket. He jiggled the door knob. "Let me in, Hermione… I want to go to sleep, that's all."

"I was under the impression you had your own room. Go sleep in that."

"What if I don't want to?"

"There is a perfectly lovely couch downstairs. Have at it."

Draco kicked the bottom of the door.

"Don't you kick my door!"

"Eat me."

"No thanks."

"Oh yes, I forgot. You did say something about 'severely doubting' any of that nonsense. Pity, really."

"You are sick!"

"As are you, my dear." Draco jumped as something hit the door he was leaning on. "Hey!"

"So sorry, that book just slipped."

"You lie."

"So did you."

"When?"

"You said you were over me being a Muggle. That's a lie."

"Listen here, woman-" He was cut off by another loud thump from inside. "Would you stop it with the books!"

"That wasn't a book. It was my shoe."

Draco slammed his hand against the door. "Open the bloody door!"

"No, sorry. You are being an absolute arse, and I don't want to talk to you anymore." She muttered something that sounded like a silencing charm.

"Hermione!" He banged on the door. "Hermione Granger!" He was met with silence.

"Fuck!" Draco screamed, kicking the door rather hard. There was a crack where his foot made contact. No sooner than he had pulled his foot away, the door was wrenched open by a rather red-faced, wild-haired Hermione.

"You broke my door," Hermione said, her voice shaking as she stared at the damage. "You broke it."

"I can fix it," Draco snapped. "Move." He pulled out his wand, but Hermione wouldn't move.

"You broke my door," she said again.

"We've established this. I can fix it if you'll just–"

"No, I'm not moving. Get away from my door."

"It's a bloody door, Merlin. Let me fix it."

"Don't you touch it. Just, leave."

"Sodding hell, do you ever ask for help?"

"Yes, when I need it. I don't need it, so leave."

"Fine, fix your own damn door."

"I will, thanks."

"Good then."

"Why are you still staring at me?"

"Am I not allowed to look at you?" Hermione shot him a look, narrowing her eyes and frowning. "Fine then." Draco shrugged as he turned and walked away, slamming his own bedroom door behind him.

()o()o()o()o()

Neither Hermione nor Draco spoke to each other the next morning. They left the Common at different times, and each sat at their respectable House tables. This caused a certain presence of happiness in both the Gryffindor and Slytherin Houses. Slytherins were enthralled that their "born leader" had finally stopped mucking about with the mudblood, and the Gryffindors were overjoyed that Hermione had stopped seeing the Slytherin "fuckwit", as Seamus delicately put it.

Though no one directly questioned the couple, whispers were heard in the halls of the castle.

"Why is she alone? Where's Draco?"

"I heard they broke up."

"Good, so he's definitely available?"

"As if he'd date you."

"Well, I heard she tried to kill him."

"Where'd you hear that?"

"Well, as I heard it from Millicent, who siad she heard it directly from Daphne, who I suppose heard it from Alan -you remember him, he's in our Charms class…"

"Oh, did she now?"

"Would you all please be so kind and shut it?" Draco snapped at the passing group of girls, all whispering excitedly about the apparent break-up. The girls shushed each other, and hurried off in the opposite directions. "I said please," Draco mumbled, hoisting his slipping bag back onto his shoulder. His last class before Lunch had just ended, but he was in no hurry to eat. Instead, he returned to the Common room to fetch his broom, and set off for a quick flight around the Pitch.

He hurried across the grounds, crossing through a group of Slytherins, one of whom patted him on the back, but was less than pleased to find the Ravenclaw Quidditch team practicing on the field. He glared up at the team, and pondered whether or not to curse them out of annoyance. Deciding against said plan, he pulled out his wand and shrunk his broom to fit in his pocket, and turned and headed down the walk to the Hogwarts Gates.

He pushed the gates open and stepped through them. It was only a fifteen minute walk from the castle to the Three Broomsticks, a walk he could easily manage.

()o()o()o()o()

Hermione neatly scribbled down her Transfiguration notes, organizing them into columns and numbering each. She stole a glance at Harry's parchment, which was still blank, and nudged him hard in the ribs. "We've already taken two boards worth of notes," she hissed.

"I'll copy yours later," Harry grinned. Hermione rolled her eyes, she had had this conversation may times before.

"What are you and R-," she choked on the name, " you going to do if I don't let you copy them?"

"Fail," Harry shrugged.

"Very mature. One of these days…"

"Yes, right. One of these days you won't let me copy your notes or check my work for me," Harry mimicked, picking up a quill and doodling on his parchment.

"Right."

"Then you will feel just awful for letting your best friend fail."

"Wrong." She rolled her eyes, finishing up the notes on the board. She looked about the classroom, immediately noting Draco's absence. She hadn't seen him at Lunch either, and as upset as she still was, she wondered where he got off to.

()o()o()o()o()

Draco shivered as a cold gust of wind swept in through the bar door. He was sitting at a table near to the door, and looked up to see who had entered. "Pansy?" he asked, beckoning her over. The girl swept her hair out of her face and nodded her head at Draco.

"How did I know to find you here?" Pansy asked, an air of sarcasm surrounding her words.

"Because it's a bar."

"No joking." Pansy shook her head. "I'm getting a drink at the bar, you want something?"

"Scotch."

"Very well, then." Pansy left and returned moments later with the drinks, Draco's scotch and her own raspberry vodka. She sat down and sipped her drink. "So, what has happened to you this time, to cause this sudden outburst of hopeful drunkenness?"

"Nothing important."

"Don't you shut me out, Draco Malfoy. I think I deserve to hear what is wrong with you, even if it does involve Granger." She pulled a face.

"You dyed your hair back," Draco said, at last eyeing Pansy's brown locks.

"Yes, I did. Being blonde made me look…" she thought for a moment, "whore-ish."

"I think you portrayed that pretty well yourself."

"You dick. And don't change the subject."

"Merely a comment," Draco smirked. "And it doesn't matter anyway, it's not my fault."

"What's not your fault?"

"Hermione."

Pansy rolled her eyes. "Who's fault is it then?"

"Ask anyone at the castle. They all seem to know what happened."

"You do know they all think she tried to kill you? I heard that she tried to smother you in your sleep with a pillow." Pansy smiled. "Third years can't be the most reliable resource."

"Obviously." Draco took a long swig of his drink. "If you must know, we got into a fight and haven't spoken since last night."

"What'd you do?"

"Nothing."

"Ahh, so what did Granger do?"

"Nothing."

"Stupid reason to fight then, eh?" Draco shrugged.

"Fine." He sighed, deciding to tell Pansy the least complicated part of his problem. "I cracked her door last night, and she went insane."

"You cracked her door?" Pansy pulled a face. "Wait, do I want to know how?"

"Yes, you do. I kicked it and it cracked."

"Well, why were you kicking her door?"

"Because she locked me out."

"Ah, so you did do something then."

"No."

"Then why did she lock you out?"

"Because she is compulsive, and also very mean."

"Oh, is she?"

"Yes. Why are you questioning me?"

"I'm allowed to. Listen Draco, the girl might be compulsive, and hell, she might be mean, but I think she may have had a reason for locking you out. Now tell me, what'd you do?"

Draco sighed, taking the last swig of his Scotch. "I called her father a Wanker." Pansy snorted and choked on her drink.

"You what?"

"I called her father a wanker."

"Well hell, why'd you go and do something like that?"

"Her father _is_ a wanker."

"That might be true, but you shouldn't tell her that."

"Remind me why you care?"

"Oh, do be quiet and drink your scotch."

"I would, but it appears to be empty." He nodded at the glass, and smirked hopefully up at Pansy.

"Go get it yourself," she groaned.

"If I intended to 'get it myself', I wouldn't have invited you to my table."

"And I wouldn't be here if I hadn't _already_ grown tired with your moping. I felt the need to step in and fix it."

"Malfoy's don't mope."

"Oh, don't they?" Pansy laughed. "You moped all this morning at breakfast, and you moped all the way through classes until Lunch. Hell, you're moping now."

"I do not _mope_."

Pansy shrugged her shoulders, as if to say, 'I give up'.

()o()o()o()o()

Hermione was sitting on the couch in the Common, a book spread out across her lap. She looked up when she heard the portrait door open, to see Draco stumble in. He looked surprised to see her.

"I thought you'd be at dinner," he said.

"Yes well, I thought _you'd_ be there. Same goes for lunch." She stared at her book.

"I wasn't hungry."

"But, you must have been thirsty. You have after all, spent all this time in a bar, haven't you?"

"Bloody hell woman, how'd you know that?"

"I can smell it on you. You reek of it."

"Oh, thanks," Draco said sarcastically, pulling his shirt over his head. He sniffed it. He _did _smell like scotch.

"See?" Hermione said, not taking her focus off her book.

"I'm taking a shower, if you'll excuse me," Draco said, ignoring her. His eye's lit up. "Unless you'd like to join me…"

Hermione stifled a grin. "I'd rather not, thanks," she said.

"Suit yourself," Draco said, not bothering to hide his disappointment. He entered the bathroom and shut the door behind him. He said something inaudible from behind it.

"Didn't catch that," Hermione called.

"I said–" Draco wrenched the door open, "–that you're father may be a wanker, but I can find a way to love you anyway."

"Well, that's mighty big of you."

"Yes, yes it is."

"I'm going to bed." Hermione closed her book and laid it on the side-table, and started up the stairs.

"Will you let me in tonight?"

Hermione didn't stop walking, but as she reached her door, she turned around and peered down at Draco. "Perhaps after you've showered," she said.

"Ah, hope at last!"

Hermione opened her door and stepped inside. "You idiot," she called.

"Malfoy's aren't idiots. They never have been," Draco said matter-of-fact-ly.

"Well, the times, they are a changin'," Hermione said, and smiled for the first time that day.

()o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o()

Eeek, almost a month since my last update. I'm terrible guys, I know. But, I have a valid reason this time, school started again. My teachers feel the need to pile on the homework... Blame them.

Anyways, I'm going to try really hard to update soon. Although, judging by the teensy amount of reviews I recieved last chapter, I'd say not many of you are still reading this story. I really do read the reviews you guys, and I'd love to hear what you all think. Course, if you really are too busy to take a minute(at most) to review, I suppose you must be uber busy. If you get a break, please review.

Thanks for understanding guys, I'll try my best to update soon.  
Emma


	25. A Reluctant Agreement

**Oh dear... it has been awhile since my last update.  
I am terribly sorry about the wait... School and several personal problems have really caught up with me.  
I am doing my best, and I want to apoligize for keeping you waiting. :  
-Emma-****

* * *

**

**Chapter 25- A Relunctant Agreement, but an Agreement at Last**

_Mum,_

_I apologize for not sending you a letter earlier, but I have had hardly anytime to myself. I wish I could have come to see you during Christmas, as you must be terribly lonely without Father, but I was very busy keeping up with my studies. I have someone I would like you to meet, as soon as possible. I will request a short leave from school, perhaps then I could come home._

_Draco_

* * *

_My dearest Draco,_

_I was so pleased to hear from you at last. It does get rather lonely in the house, with you at school and your father gone. I am almost sure that your request for a leave will be granted, and I have no doubt in my mind about who it is you want to introduce me to. Word does travel, Draco, and word of something as rare as your current relationship travels even faster. _

_Do not think you will not hear from me further on this matter, as you are aware of how your family feels about such people. I wish to speak with you in person, but bring the girl if you must. _

_Narcissa Malfoy_

* * *

Draco crumpled up the letter as he finished it. His mother had signed it as she always did, her full name in her full, loopy handwriting. He didn't bother writing a reply yet, he would need to get permission to leave before he had anything else to say to his mother. 

Instead, he left the window he was facing, and returned to his own bed. Hermione was curled up inside his green sheets, still fast asleep.

Draco looked down at his girlfriend. He had returned from his shower the previous night to find her fast asleep in his bed. As startled as he was, he was pleased that she had forgiven him.

Hermione stirred. Draco raised an eyebrow and sat down on the corner of the bed. Hermione propped herself up on her elbows, staring at him through the mess of hair that covered her face. "Morning," she said, yawning.

"You look a right mess," Draco commented, reaching over to brush the hair away from her face. "Better," he said, as her face was visible at last.

"Aren't you just the sweetest," Hermione replied bitterly, rolling out of bed. She stretched and rubbed at her eyes. "I'm getting dressed, I'll be back."

Draco nodded at her and she left, returning only a few minutes later. She had dressed in a warm grey sweater, and a pair of blue jeans. Her robes were in her hand. Draco had managed to find a pair of slacks, but was still shirtless. "How is it that I've gotten dressed entirely, and you are still without a shirt?" she asked, putting a hand to her hip and slouching. It was unnatural on Hermione, who tried her best to stand up straight with her hands at her sides.

Draco opened his drawer and pulled out a black button-up. He put it on and smirked. "Finished," he commented, pushing past Hermione and exiting the room. He made it downstairs and then called back up, "Now who's the slow one?"

"Shut it," Hermione snapped, stomping down the stairs in a pout.

"Such a bossy one," Draco said quietly, just barely audible. He took Hermione's hand, and pulled her out the door.

He waited until they were just almost to the Great Hall until he spoke. "Do you remember when I told you I would take you to the manor for a while, if you wanted?"

"Yes, I do." Hermione said. "And it was a nice offer, but I can hardly leave school now that term has started."

"Ah, but you can." Draco stopped in the hall, stopping Hermione next to him. "I wrote to my mother this morning, and she wants us to come. Both of us," he added.

"She knows?"

"I told you she would," Draco said. "That doesn't matter, she said quite clearly that you could join me on a visit."

"That's not a good idea, Draco."

"And why in hell not?"

"Because," Hermione struggled for the right words, "Your mother doesn't have any interest in meeting me."

"We went over this, Hermione!" Draco said loudly. A couple students near them stared. Draco grabbed Hermione's elbow and pulled her down a different corridor. "I told you she would want to meet you!"

"Maybe I don't want to meet her."

"Well, you'll have to get over that. Like it or not," Draco said, dropping his voice down low, even though the corridor was empty, "there is a good chance that baby is mine."

"Don't say that," Hermione shot back. "It had better damn well be yours."

"Even if it's not, it's not as if I'll be leaving you."

"Do you really want your mother to find out that I'm pregnant before we know whose it is?"

"Not particularly, but she'll find out eventually anyhow."

"Can't we just wait until we know?"

"Oh lovely, show up and say what? 'Surprise, my girlfriends two months pregnant!'" Draco shook his head. "That's not any better."

"Oh, nice to meet you Miss. Malfoy. Who am I? Oh, no one really. Just your son's mudblood girlfriend who may or may not be knocked up."

"Oh, would you get off it? You are more concerned with your blood than my parents are."

"Oho, so your parents would be concerned, would they? And here you were telling me not to worry about it."

"Hermione-"

"What?"

"Would you just stop worrying about it and agree to come with me?"

"Even if I wanted to, I can't miss classes."

"You of all people could make up the work."

"You do realize this is the year we take the N.E.W.T.s, don't you?"

"I had realized that."

"How can I afford to miss classes?"

"Because you're brilliant, and you could probably outsmart the teachers if you cared to."

Hermione smiled at the compliment. "Now right now, Draco. Not so soon after… everything." Draco opened his mouth, but she stopped him. "I will go with you… but not now."

"I'll hold you to that, you know."

"I know."

"And I'll talk to Dumbledore about when we can leave."

"Sounds good." Her stomach grumbled. "Can I please get something to eat, now?"

"Yes, dear. You may."

* * *

It was exactly two weeks after that that Madam Pomfrey sent for Hermione during her Transfiguration class. 

"Miss. Granger," the nurse greeted, providing the usually shove into a Hospital bed. She once again drew Hermione's blood to test, and she also took her temperature.

"Have you been eating properly?" the nurse added, taking out the thermometer and studying it.

"Yes, Draco has been making sure of it." The nurse pursed her lips at the sound of Draco's name.

"How very thoughtful of him. However, there are other things that can cause problems during a pregnancy; I'm sure you are aware of that. Too much stress is one I am particularly worried about in your case."

"You can hardly expect me not to be stressed," Hermione answered. "Especially with my parents acting as they did." It was true, Hermione's parents had yet to contact her after her last visit.

"Yes, Miss. Granger, but even so, I think other measures need to be taken into consideration, such as your work load."

"My work load?"

"I've already spoken to the Headmaster, and we are both in agreement that your schedule will have to be changed. I've also spoken to the teachers, and you will be leaving the books you don't need for that night in their respective classroom, so you won't need to carry them around. I've also requested that you be given a day off during the week to rest."

Hermione was speechless. "You can't just have me drop classes, if that's what you are hinting at. As for the day off, I can't miss an entire day of classes. Do you know how behind that will put me?"

"Quiet girl," Madam Pomfrey warned. "You do realize that this amount of stress and a pregnancy at your age is a health concern?"

"Of course I do, but I can't throw away my school career."

"You won't need to, but I do want you to consider my suggestions."

"I have, and they are out of the question."

Madam Pomfrey shot Hermione a look, but was cut off from speaking by the opening of the Hospital door. Draco stopped short at the door and stared at the pair.

"I went by McGonagall's to meet you, but she said you were here," Draco explained. He shrugged, and then continued to Hermione's bed, where he sat down next to her.

"Continue," he said, the heir of all arrogance.

Hermione rolled her eyes at him. "We were just about finished, weren't we?" she asked.

"No, Miss. Granger, we weren't. Mr. Malfoy, as I have instructed you on many occasions before, would you please wait outside?" Madam Pomfrey snapped at the boy.

Draco nodded reluctantly, but didn't press the matter. "Right outside," he clarified.

Hermione watched him leave. "Madam Pomfrey," she started again, taking a new route. "I have worked for six and a half years to get to the point that I am, academically. I made Head Girl this year. I plan on continuing my education next year after I graduate, in any field of my choice." She sighed. "I cannot throw that away, for anything. It's still not fully in my head that I am pregnant, I am still a child myself! I promise, I will take care of myself, I will eat right, and do whatever else you all instruct me to do, but I will not risk ruining my future for this… child."

Madam Pomfrey made a note on her clipboard. "Miss. Granger, you're work load is the heaviest of any student here. You are enrolled in every class you possibly can fit into your schedule, and judging by your book bag–" she pointed to the bag next to Hermione's bed, "You are carrying all your books with you. That kind of strain can be harmful."

"I'm sure it can… what if Draco carried my books? He's in most of my classes, and I'm sure he wouldn't mind."

"That will have to be arranged."

"Madam Pomfrey?"

"What is it, child?"

"When do I find out… whose it is?"

"Not for another few weeks, I'm afraid. Two, at a minimum." She took Hermione's pulse. "I'm going to draw blood again." Madam Pomfrey drew out a needle, and Hermione offered the nurse her arm. When she had filled the cylinder, she pressed a small towel to the skin which she punctured. She held it there for a moment, and then pulled away from Hermione and turned to leave.

"Can you have Draco come back in?" The stopped and sighed, but didn't object. She gave the okay to Draco, and then disappeared into her office.

"What's going on?" Draco asked. He rejoined Hermione on her bed, and scooted her over so that he could share the single pillow.

"Nothing exciting, she's testing my blood again."

"I've spoken briefly to Dumbledore, and we can visit my mother this weekend."

"Draco, I–"

"Hermione, I was more than willing to accompany you to your parents house. We both know how well that turned out," he sneered. Draco muttered something under his breath that sounded very much like _'David'_.

"But you weren't in danger there! And you weren't exactly willing, either." Hermione argued, for what felt like the hundredth time. "Maybe I am being unreasonable, and maybe I am being stubborn, but I know the outcome of this visit. I don't want to be snubbed from your family, on account of my blood."

"Can you not see how important this is to me? For you to meet my family? There is a _damn_ good chance that this baby is mine, and my family will have to be a part of the baby's life."

"Fine." Hermione narrowed her eyes. "Fine," she said again. "I will meet your mother. Hell, I will meet your father. And when they turn me away, and you more than likely, where will we be?"

"Would you just give it a chance? Bloody hell, you are being as close-minded as you accuse them of being."

"I am not."

"Are too."

"Draco, I am not."

"Fine then, prove it. Meet my mother, see what happens."

"Fantastic. This weekend, then?" Hermione was almost determined to prove him wrong, even if it was by doing the one thing she didn't want to do.

"Ohh, you can bet on it." He smirked.

"Miss. Granger, you are free to go. Remember, three square meals a day, and make sure to eat a healthy snack in between. Try to keep the stress to a minimum, and when I say try, I mean do. I'm sure you know the rest, but here." The nurse thrust a small booklet at Hermione. "That goes over the basics for a healthy pregnancy. I'll want to see you again in a week, and if anything at all goes wrong, come straight to me."

Hermione nodded, glad to be free of the nagging nurse at last.

Now, just to make it through the weekend.

* * *

**Reviews???  
Let me know what you are thinking.  
:**


	26. Meet the Parent?

**Disclaimer**- In case we haven't noticed yet, I do not own any of the characters, and most of the places mentioned. If I did, I would be J.K. Rowling, and I severely doubt I would be spending my time corrupting the characters like I am. Hermione, with Draco? I tell you...

**Chapter 26- Meet the Parent?**

The carriage clattered along the cobblestone pathway. The only sounds were those of the wheels, and the quick tap of the horses hooves on the pavement as the driver cracked a whip to keep them moving. Seated most comfortably inside were the couple, Draco's head resting on Hermione's shoulder. He had nearly drifted off, but Hermione sat alert as ever, taking all of the scenery in.

"I cannot believe I agreed to this," Hermione said quietly, more to herself than Draco. He sat up abruptly.

"Now, don't act like I twisted your arm here, Hermione. You agreed of your own free will," Draco said.

"Oh, like I had much of a choice."

"You _could_ have refused. Admit it, you wanted to meet my parents."

"Ha."

"Oho, clever with the come-backs, aren't you?"

Hermione sniffed. Draco just stared at her, daring her to answer, while she stared back, apparently uninterested.

"Here we are," the carriage driver announced, calling the horse to a stop. They watched him through the window as he hopped down off his seat to assist the couple. He opened the door and offered his hand to Hermione, who took it graciously. "Malfoy Manor," the driver said, nodding at the property.

It was an exquisite mansion, to say the least. They stood in front of two large, silver gates. The initials '_MM' _were inscribed along the top in curly, loopy writing. Behind the gates loomed a shadow of the massive mansion, and in it's place stood the mansion itself.

"You live there?" Hermione asked in disbelief, pointing at the house.

"Yes," Draco answered nonchalantly, handing the driver some money and gesturing to their bags. "Bring those up to the door, thanks," he said. He grabbed Hermione's hand and pulled her through the gates, which opened by themselves. The walked up the long path to the huge double doors, and Draco reached for the knocker.

They only waited for about fifteen seconds, and then the door was opened by a small house elf. "Master Draco, welcome home," the tiny elf squeaked.

"Tipsy," Draco nodded. He pushed past the elf and pulled Hermione inside.

The walls of the entryway were a pale stone, complimented by a floor tile in the same hues. The largest source of light came from two large windows above the door, but there was also a magnificent silver chandelier above. Several hallways led off of this room, obviously to different areas in the house.

"Where's mother?" Draco asked the elf, beginning down the hallway in front of them.

"In her room, sir," Tipsy answered. "Should Tipsy call her, sir?"

"No need. Just let her know of my arrival." Draco waved his hand and the elf disappeared with a crack.

"You weren't very polite," Hermione said, finding her voice at last. She had finally given up on S.P.E.W., but she still found time to criticize those who she deemed "rude to our equals".

"I don't need to be," Draco said with a smirk.

"Oh, you are unbearable," Hermione said with a roll of her eye.

"I know. Hurry on then, much to see," Draco said, quickening his pace. He led her up a large marble staircase, and turned down another hall.

It'd be easy to get lost in this place, Hermione thought. They finally came across a row of oak doors, and Draco stopped at the second one. "Here we are," he said, pushing open the door. Hermione gasped.

In the very center of the room stood an enormous four-poster bed, and a magnificent green silk bedspread lay atop it. A large wooden armoire stood across from the bed, and a squishy couch was sitting between a stone fireplace and a bookshelf. There was a door off to the left, which Hermione supposed led to a bathroom, though she couldn't be sure.

"Wow," Hermione said, as Draco pulled her inside.

Draco smiled, obviously proud of himself. "Our luggage should be–" He was interrupted by a '_CRACK'_, and all of their bags appeared by his feet, along with Tipsy. "Good."

"Master Draco, sir, the Missus would like to see you, sir," Tipsy squeaked. "She's in the largest sitting room, sir."

"Very well," Draco waved her off. "If you'd like to get unpacked, you can put your things there." He pointed to the armoire. "I have to tend to my mother. It shouldn't take long."

"Alright, I might take a nap," Hermione replied, looking longingly at the mass of pillows and blankets atop his bed.

Draco smirked. "I'll be back," he promised, leaning down to kiss Hermione.

* * *

Draco had turned down several more hallways before he finally came to a large, wooden door in an otherwise doorless hall. He knocked twice, and the door was wrenched open. 

"Draco!" Narcissa Malfoy wrapped two think arms around her son, embracing him. "Oh, I've missed you so!"

"How've you been Mum?" Draco pulled out of her hug, and stepped inside the sitting room. He seated himself on the arm of a black leather armchair.

"Lonely, dear… very, very lonely." Narcissa sighed. "With your father gone… it's just terribly quiet."

"I'm sorry," Draco said. "Father will be back soon though, I assume."

"It all depends. He has friends in the ministry, as you know, and they are trying to help him as best they could. Those opposed couldn't find any solid evidence, so that's all working to our advantage."

"How could they put him in prison, with no evidence?"

"These days, all you need is a clear assumption and a motive. He'll be alright, your father always is." She took a deep breath. "That isn't what I needed to talk to you about, anyway." Draco nodded. "This girl you brought home… I am assuming she's with you," Narcissa peered at her son, who nodded. "What were you thinking?"

"You don't understand, mum, she's different. She's… amazingly intelligent, beautiful, and strong."

"In other words, an asset to our family?" Narcissa shook her head. "You know how the Malfoy's feel about those sorts of people."

"I love her."

"You don't… the best explanation I can think of is that you had a lapse of judgment."

"Mother!"

"Draco, no. You know better than that… what would your father think?"

"It doesn't matter."

"Draco Malfoy, don't you disregard your fathers feelings. He's been good to you, we both have."

"Mother, do you expect me to dump Hermione, and leave her on the streets?

"She'd hardly be on the streets…" Narcissa thought for a moment, wondering if the girl could possibly be homeless. "Though, who knows… a muggleborn like herself–"

"She's pregnant, mum."

Narcissa stopped to put her hand under Draco's chin and lift his face to hers. "What did you say?" she said quietly.

"Hermione is pregnant."

"And it's yours, is it?"

Draco let several different answers run through his mind, but after a long silence, decided to be honest. "I'm not sure."

Narcissa laughed, a cold laugh that sounded off the stone walls. "You're dating a whore, are you?"

"Not in the least," Draco snapped, the tone of his voice dangerous.

"Then what would you call her?" She peered at her son, daring him to answer.

"She was raped, mother. Twice," he added.

Narcissa stopped smiling, her face now expressionless. "By who," she said in a whisper.

"Ronald Weasley, one of her supposed friends. It happened once after we first started dating, and then again a few weeks later. On Christmas."

"The Weasley boy? Of your year?"

"Yes."

Narcissa thought for a moment. "This changes things."

"It changed everything," Draco corrected.

"I have nothing more to say," Narcissa said. "Have her ready for dinner at seven, I'll meet her then."

Draco nodded, and stood up to exit. "Thanks mum," he said, and then closed the door behind him.

* * *

"What happened," Hermione asked, before Draco had even fully entered his room. She had a wine glass in her hand, which Draco nodded at suspiciously. "Cranberry, I swear," she clarified. "Tipsy popped up while you were gone." 

Draco sniffed the glass just to make sure. Hermione rolled her eyes. "What happened? You mom knows I'm here, doesn't she?"

"She does. In fact, she knows everything."

"Everything… what?"

"She knows you are pregnant, and she knows why we aren't sure if it's mine." Draco threw up his hands as Hermione grew angry. "I swear to god, she isn't miffed at all."

"I could care less," Hermione snapped. Her eyes grew sad. "You told her, you told her I was… raped?"

"Yes, I did. And before you get upset at me, I think it was for the best…" Draco grabbed both of her wrists, pressing them against his chest. "You trust me, don't you?"

"I thought I did… I am so embarrassed." She tried to pull away but Draco didn't let her. "How could you tell her that?"

"She could have found out anyway, Hermione. I know that was bold of me… but you have to know that it was for the best." Draco said the last three word with extra gusto.

"How do you know that?" Hermione snapped. "How in hell do you know what's going to be best?"

Draco thought for a moment. "Because, I do."

"Oh, you absolute arse!"

"Don't insult me! I…I brought you to my mansion, for Merlin's sake!"

"Don't you shout at me!"

"You shouted at me first," he snapped.

"I did not," Hermione retorted.

"Did too."

Hermione suddenly had the childish urge to stick out her tongue and waggle her fingers at Draco. She cracked a smile.

"What are you smiling about?" Draco asked. This girl was crazy… absolutely crazy. He decided to tell her so.

"But you love me all the same, don't you?" Hermione asked. "Even if you think I'm crazy."

"I do," he answered. "Please, don't be angry at me… I really think what I did was right. Besides, she wants to meet you at dinner, tonight."

Hermione raised an eyebrow. "Draco?"

"What, love?"

"What am I supposed to wear?"

* * *

Narcissa Malfoy was seated at the head of a long table set for twelve. She snapped her fingers twice, and a house elf appeared. "The table only needs to be set for three," she said, waving at the extra place settings. "Put away the extras." 

She glanced at the grandfather clock against the wall, it was one minute to seven. She watched the second hand swoop around, and the clock rang on the hour. Only a few seconds later, the doors to the dining room opened.

Her son, dressed in a plain, black button up shirt and black slacks, entered with the girl she supposed was Hermione. The girl was fairly pretty… warm, brown eyes, curly brown hair worn down, but pulled back in the front with a barrette. She was dressed nicely, something Narcissa took as a good sign, in a pale pink top and a black skirt. _At least she knows how to dress for dinner,_ she mused.

"Draco," Narcissa smiled at her son, "And I assume you are Hermione?"

Hermione gripped Draco's hand tighter, and nodded at the woman. "Yes, I am. Nice to meet you." She smiled, hoping it would come across as a peace offering.

"Please, sit down." Draco led Hermione to the table, seating himself in between the two women.

"Draco, would you please pour the wine? Oh, don't worry," Narcissa smirked at Hermione's face, "I've charmed your glass. The wine will turn to the equivalent of grape juice."

Hermione tried her best to look relieved, but couldn't stop the twinge of red that appeared on her cheeks. Draco shot his mother a look. She just smiled at him and took a sip of her wine.

"So then, what do your parents do? What is their… work?" Narcissa added the last bit as if Hermione wouldn't understand the question.

"They're dentists," Hermione said.

"Those muggle healers of sorts? The ones that mess about with teeth?" Narcissa stifled a haughty giggle.

"Yes, _mother_," Draco said warningly.

"No matter." She gave a shrug of her shoulders to disregard her son's tone, and then looked around impatiently. "Where in bloody… Tipsy!" With a crack the house elf appeared. "Dinner is supposed to be at seven, could you so kindly hurry it up in the kitchen?" Narcissa snapped, making Hermione wince slightly.

"Yes, Miss. Right away," Tipsy said, and then disappeared only to appear momentarily with a tray of food. She set it on the table, and Draco took the largest bowl from her. "Salad?" he offered Hermione, who nodded. He served Hermione, then his mother, and finally himself, and moved onto the next dish. "Potatoes?" It continued on this way until all the food had been served, and so began dinner.

Draco proceeded to inform his mother of different activities at their school, all of which Narcissa seemed interested in, and in turn, Narcissa filled him in a bit on the different Wizard families they were associated with. Hermione sat and listened, not commenting on much of anything.

"You alright?" Draco said out of the corner of his mouth, nodding at his mother while she spoke.

"I suppose." Hermione stared at her food. A small wave of nausea came over her. She scrunched up her lips and shook her head. "Just tired."

Draco nodded. "We'll go then."

"Mum?"

Narcissa finished her sentence and then looked at him. "What is it, Draco?"

"You'll have to excuse us, we are both quite tired," Draco said. He wiped his mouth on a cloth napkin and stood up from the table. He helped Hermione to her feet, and pushed in their chairs. "We'll see you in the morning?" Narcissa nodded.

"Dinner was lovely, Mrs. Malfoy," Hermione said, politely. "Thank you."

"You're welcome… Hermione," Narcissa spoke, trying out the girl's name. She had never dined with a muggle, but it seemed like the girl had manners enough.

* * *

Draco led Hermione to his room and helped her undress, then left her in bed while he took a short shower. He returned quietly, but Hermione was still awake waiting for him. 

"I sleep better with you," she answered, scooting over to one side to make room for him. She didn't have to move much, seeing as the bed was huge, but the gesture was appreciated. He crawled in next to her, and she rested her head against his arm.

"I need to let you know, Hermione, that my whole family knows about you. What you are, I mean," Draco said, knowing what he was saying sounded ruder than he meant.

"I figured they would," Hermione said.

"But that means Hermione, you need to be careful… we need to be careful," he corrected, "A wrong step could cause terrible things to happen."

"What do you mean, Draco?"

"You know what certain members of my family are… you know what I must become to please them," Draco said. "While you are in this house… things may be mentioned, you may overhear things, that can never leave this house. Do you understand?"

"I do, but Draco… what do you mean?"

"You know that two years ago… certain people escaped from Azkaban, right?" Hermione nodded. "Well, one of them was my aunt."

Hermione sat up a little. "You mean Bellatrix, don't you?" She knew she was right, it was only two years ago that the same woman had killed Sirius Black.

"Yes, or Aunt Bella, as I refer to her."

"But what about that? You know… Of course you know, where she is?"

"Hermione, of course I do. And it's things like that that you must not let out. While you are in this house, you may or may not meet her. Her, and several other people," he added. "I expect that you would know better than to do something stupid in their presence, but I need to make sure you know not to say a word. To anyone."

"But Draco… they, _she_ killed Sirius," Hermione protested. "They've… killed hundreds."

"I know, Hermione. I should have never asked you here… but I can't change the fact that I did. I need you to listen to me, and I need you to understand–"

"It's not fair," Hermione said. "Your asking me to come here, and now you're telling me to keep quiet about things that are against the law, and about everything I've ever believed."

"Its for your own protection, Hermione." Draco sat up as well, facing his girlfriend. "They will kill you… they will not practice any precaution after you, if you betray them."

"Draco, what do you want me to say?"

"Do you trust me?"

"Draco, you know I do. We seem to go over this a lot, don't we?"

"Do you love me?"

"Yes. I do."

"Then promise me, promise me that you won't say anything." Hermione stared at him, his face drawn fierce but serious.

"I promise, Draco," she said solemnly.

"I don't want anything to happen to you… that's why I am asking this of you."

"I know."

"Are you angry?"

"No… scared."

"Oh, come here." Draco lay back down and Hermione laid down next to him, stretching one arm across his chest. "I won't let anything happen to you."

"I know that." She snuggled closer to him and buried her face in the pillow. "Goodnight Draco," she muffled through the down.

"Night, love."

**

* * *

Hey look at that! I got a new Chapter up!  
Sorry for the wait again... its looking like this story will take forever to write, doesn't it? **

... Reviews? Let me know what you thought.

-Emma


	27. Warnings and Civility

**Chapter 27- Warnings and Civility**

By the time Sunday evening rolled around, Hermione was ready to go back to school. While her stay at Draco's mansion hadn't been as bad as expected, she knew she wasn't welcome there. Narcissa made comments about meetings with colleagues, all the while eyeing Hermione suspiciously, as if daring her to ask questions. Hermione never did, only bowed her head and stared at her feet while Draco ushered her out of the room.

"She's just getting used to it, that's all. Really, I think she's growing fond of you."

"Fond? Draco, you've seen the way she looks at me. Like I'm untrustworthy, like I'm a child."

"Would you rather have her parading about in a hooded cloak? I thought not," Draco said as Hermione's eyes got big.

"I'll just be happy to get back to school." She sighed. "I've almost dropped behind in my classes, and do you know how long its been since I've seen my friends?"

"Well, you have me."

"Well yes, dear." Hermione smiled and wrapped her arms around him. "But you don't quite fit the mold of a sixth-year girl or a black-haired boy, now do you?"

"I most certainly do not." Draco ran a hand through his silver locks. "I would look perfectly terrible with black hair, let alone as a female. Not to mention what that would make you," he added.

"Oh?" Hermione raised her eyebrows. "What's that?"

"A lesbian."

* * *

On Monday morning, Hermione headed downstairs to her house table. She took a seat next to Lavender, and across the way from Ginny and Harry. "Hey," she said sheepishly, a tone rare for Hermione.

Ginny grinned. "Hey yourself."

"Where were you?" Harry blurted out. Realizing his outburst, he apologized. "Sorry, but I couldn't find you all weekend and I needed help with Potions. I even went looking for Malfoy, thinking you'd be with him," he scowled.

"Well, I was with Draco… actually, I was at his mansion. He took me to meet his mother," she added in an undertone. Harry choked on his juice.

"His _mother_? But she–she's a– Narcissa?" he sputtered.

Hermione nodded. "Well, what happened?" Ginny asked.

"Oh, so much… I have to talk to you. Both," she added for Harry's benefit.

"Well, talk. We have forty minutes before class."

"Can we go up to the dorms? Actually, you guys can come to mine, it'll be empty."

"What, no Malfoy?"

Hermione smiled. "No Malfoy. He's got an early Potions class this morning."

"Ooh, is Snapey's favorite student falling behind?" Hermione whacked Harry from across the table. "Whoa, defensive."

Hermione smiled at one of her best friends. "God, I have missed you."

* * *

"So, what did you want to tell us?" Ginny said as she plopped down comfortably on the couch inside the Head's dorm. Harry stole one of her pillows, earning him a nice thwack on the leg as he leaned it against the couch to sit on the floor.

Hermione sat down in an armchair and rubbed her eyes. "I don't really know where to start."

"At the beginning," Harry offered up.

"Thanks." She sighed loudly. "You guys know.. what happened. To me… at the beginning of this year." They both nodded, Harry looking solemn and Ginny showing utmost sympathy while Hermione grew red. "Alright, well that's part of it. A big part of it," she added. "And then, you guys obviously know about Draco and I."

"Obviously," Harry muttered. Ginny shushed him.

"Well, after the–the first thing, I err… went to see Madam Pomfrey. She gave me a test."

"What sort of test?" Harry wanted to know.

"What sort of test do you think, Harry?" Ginny snapped. "Honestly… sorry Hermione, go on."

"Well… it came back positive." Hermione felt a burden lift off of her chest, but at the same time, new ones were quickly piling up.

"So that means…" said Harry.

"You're pregnant?" Ginny finished his sentence. Harry nearly broke his neck snapping his head up to stare at Ginny.

"She's what?"

"Yeah." Hermione wasn't sure what she wanted to do more, smile or cry. Ginny stood up, stepped over Harry, and squished herself next to her friend. She gave her a hug.

"What exactly…" Harry started but then stopped. "I mean, who–"

"It's alright, Harry," Hermione told him. She wasn't sure why she suddenly had the strength to go on and talk about it. "I don't know yet. I'm just really, really hoping it's Draco's."

"As much as I dislike him," Harry replied, making Hermione frown, "I hope so too." It was all a bit unclear to him, as it the information hadn't yet settled in his mind. It was hard for him to accept what Ron had done, and now his other best friend was pregnant?

Hermione smiled, but her smile disappeared when she glanced at the clock. "I have about three minutes to get to Transfiguration," she huffed, shooting out of the chair and nearly bringing Ginny with her. She hurriedly apologized while she gave Harry a hug, and then did the same to Ginny.

"Now that's the Hermione I know," said Harry, while her watched Hermione scurry around, looking for her bag. "Maybe I'll skive off Transfiguration today… I still have that Potions essay to work on. No help from you, 'Mione," he added with a grin.

"Oh, _come_ on, Harry!" Hermione snapped. "You aren't skiving off anything, so hurry up. We'll be late," she warned.

"Alright, alright." Harry threw up his hands and stood up. He crossed the room and opened the door for the girls. "After you, ladies."

Ginny stopped to giggle, but Hermione tugged on Harry's arm.

* * *

Hermione didn't see Draco until after Lunch, when she returned to the common room to grab a forgotten book. "Hey," she said breathlessly, skidding to a stop just inside the door. Pansy Parkinson and Blaise Zabini were sitting on the couch, while Draco was perched on the couch's arm. The boys were in apparent fits of laughter at something Pansy had just said.

"Care to join us for lunch?" Draco asked, gesturing to a few plates on the coffee table.

Hermione felt a sudden wave of nausea. "No, thank you," she said. She raised her eyebrow at the other two as Blaise said something quietly to Pansy and then laughed. Pansy just hit him on the arm. It made Hermione feel like she was the butt of the joke.

"Not you," Blaise reassured her, seeing the look of Hermione's face. "You'll just never, ever guess who Pansy here has a bit of a fetish for."

"It is NOT a fetish, you moron," Pansy snapped.

"'Tis," Draco commented.

"Oh, eat me." Pansy glared at Draco.

"Well, I really just came to get a book," Hermione said. She excused herself and went up to her room. About thirty seconds later Draco came after her.

"How're you feeling?" Draco asked. "Have you eaten yet?"

"You sound like the nurse."

"I am not a _nurse_." Draco made a face. "What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing."

"Then why were you–"

"Why was I what?" Hermione snapped.

"I don't know, all quiet and uncomfortable? At least, that's how you seemed downstairs."

"I wasn't uncomfortable, I just don't get along with your friends."

"Well, I don't get along with yours in the least, but I make it a point to be nice anyway."

"Ha, you do not."

"I do too. When was the last time I picked a fight with Pothead?"

"You just called him Pothead," Hermione pointed out.

"Ah, but that wasn't to his face." Draco smirked at her.

Hermione sighed out of exasperation. "Look, I wasn't trying to be rude or anything like that. I just needed to get this book." She waved a heavy book bound in grey leather at him.

Draco nodded. "Actually," he smirked, "I thought you might be interested in what Pansy said."

"What's that?"

"Well, about who she fancied."

"I thought she said she didn't _fancy_ him."

"Well, she thinks he's dashing at the least." Draco pulled a disgusted face but all the same he couldn't stop from laughing.

"Well, who?"

"Guess."

"Blaise?"

"No." Draco eyed her suspiciously. "Why? Do you think Blaise is good-looking?"

"No. Well, he isn't terrible," Hermione said as an afterthought. "Oh, don't get your knickers in a twist," she said as a result of Draco's horrified face. "I think you are much more–"

"Dashing?"

"Well–"

"Masculine?"

"Would you let me finish–"

"Too hot to handle?"

Hermione stared at him. "Well, aren't we cocky?"

"No," Draco shook his head. "Just honest."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Are you going to tell me who Pansy finds _dashing_?" She said the last word with a overly-fake accent.

"Pothead." Hermione blinked at him.

"She fancies Harry? But he's a…Gryffindor."

"As are you, my dear."

"Well, yes." Hermione was at a loss for words. "So, Pansy just came out and said that she likes Harry?"

"Well, it took a fair amount of guessing, but yes." Hermione burst into a fit of giggles. "What is so funny?"

"I don't really know," Hermione said, gasping for breath. "You know, Ginny told me a long time ago she thought they'd go well together."

"Ah, Ginny." Draco's eyes flashed.

"What about Ginny?"

"Nothing."

"Tell me." She faked a gasp. "Is it true? Do you fancy Ginny?" She put a hand dramtically to her forehead and then erupted into more giggles.

"Heaven's no. She's a sixth-year, for Christ's sake."

"Imagine if you had children…"

"I don't want to think about it."

"Her freckles, and your hair. Oh, and if they got your color... I can see it now… they'd be awful pasty."

"Pasty? I am most certainly not _pasty_."

"Well, not so much this year. You've tanned up a bit, but in previous years…" Hermione trailed off.

"_I was never pasty_."

"Whatever you say, love." She muttered something under her breath that sounded much to the contrary. "Anyway," she said, looking up with a grin, "What about Ginny?"

"Well, I just happen to know of someone who fancies her."

"Oh gosh, not Pansy?"

"Pansy isn't a lesbian," Draco said loudly. There was a shout from downstairs.

"Who's a lesbian?"

"No one!" Draco called downstairs, where laughter soon issued.

"So, Blaise then?" Hermione inquired.

"How ever did you know that?"

"They went to the ball together… it's not a terribly difficult concept."

"You, my dear, are far too smart for your own good."

"Well, thank you." She gave Draco a quick kiss. "I suppose we ought to go downstairs, we've left them down there for a while."

Draco obliged, and they trekked down the stairs together. Pansy and Blaise were in the same spots as before, except Pansy held a brown kitten in her lap. "She's so cute," Pansy commented as the couple entered. "Is she yours, Grang–Hermione," she corrected herself.

Hermione noticed Pansy's slip, but didn't mention it. "Yeah, Draco got her for me for Christmas. Her name's Clea."

"She's so sweet," Pansy said. She pet the kitten and it began to purr. Blaise rolled his eyes. Draco raised one eyebrow in agreement. Hermione, seeing this, nudged Draco. Pansy was being civil towards her for once and Hermione wasn't about to argue it.

"Well, I'd better go." She held up the book. "I have studying to do." Pansy half-snorted, but stifled it.

Pansy plastered a smile on her face. She stood up and put Clea on the ground. "I'd better go too." Hermione nodded and headed to the door.

"Draco, are you coming?"

"No, I'll hang out here with Blaise." Blaise raised his eyebrows and whistled. "Shut up," Draco said.

Hermione nodded and gave Draco a quick kiss before exiting with Pansy. As the door shut behind them, Hermione became aware of how awkward it was being alone with Pansy. Fortunatley or not, Pansy broke the ice.

"So, you and Draco are serious, huh?"

Hermione became a little flustered. "Well, yes, I suppose so–"

"I'm only asking because I know he took you home to his mother."

"Yeah, this last weekend."

"Well, that obviously means he cares about you." Pansy stopped walking then, causing Hermione to stop and face her. "You know, I don't like you." Hermione grew red, and she opened her mouth to say something, but Pansy stopped her. "What I mean to say is, I didn't ever like you much. But, I trust Draco. And, I trust Blaise as well." Hermione closed her mouth and raised an eyebrow, not sure what Pansy was trying to tell her. "And they both seem to think you are alright. Even if you are a Gryffindor," she added. "So, maybe I'll give you a chance."

"Well, thank you," said Hermione, a little sarcastically.

Pansy either missed the sarcasm, or chose to ignore it. "I wanted to warn you though, and I can't say much here, but–" She looked around the corridor briefly. "Things are going to happen soon, I'm sure you're aware of that. And when they do, you'll have to choose a side."

Hermione stared at the girl. She had never spoke civilly to this girl before in her life, and now she was warning her about the war? "Alright," Hermione said. It was lame, she should have thought of something better to say. "I know." _Brilliant._

"I'm serious. And if you and Draco are, I suggest you start thinking about that now."

"Alright." Another brilliant line.

Pansy looked like she might have tried to say something else, but thought better of it. "See you around, Granger." She started to walk away, but turned back around. "Hermione," she corrected for the second time.

Hermione stood there, stunned. There was the fact that Pansy Parkinson was acting… well, not at all like a friend but certainly not like an enemy either. And then there was what she said… about choosing a side.

* * *

Argh. Urgh. Gah. Sheesh.

There is no excuse for this being so delayed... I just plain suck.  
I had this all written, then decided I didn't like it, and I re-wrote it all.

I'll work on the getting the next chapter up soon. And I surely appreciate all you faithful readers and reviewers, sticking by me even though I am thoroughly unreliable. Cheers!

Emma


End file.
